


Plata fundida

by Anne_de_Breuil



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, M/M, My First Fanfic, traslated in English in Melting Silver
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-03-13 23:39:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 47
Words: 62,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3400493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anne_de_Breuil/pseuds/Anne_de_Breuil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La compañía de Thorin Escudo de Roble se encuentra de forma inesperada con un nuevo aliado en el Bosque Negro. Una cazadora les acompañará en la última etapa para recuperar el reino de Erebor. Pero nada es tan sencillo como parece. Primero tienen que abandonar el Bosque, y las preguntas se acumulan. ¿Por qué todos tienen la impresión de haberla visto antes en alguna parte?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Negro como la noche

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic EVER. I hope you'll enjoy it, please follow me on my writing journey and feel free to comment, suggest, encourage or give me a lecture on anything... If you are interested in beta-reading me, please let me know.  
> Este es mi primer fanfic. Espero que os guste, por favor agradecería mucho los comentarios, sugerencias, ideas....

Los salones del reino élfico del Bosque Negro se encontraban en plena agitación. Todos los cortesanos, desde el más humilde pinche de cocina hasta las grandes damas que se paseaban lánguidamente por los cuidados jardines comentaban lo mismo. El príncipe Legolas, el único heredero del gran Thranduil, había encontrado una nueva amenaza en el bosque. No se trataba de orcos, ni de un nuevo nido de arañas gigantes, ni siquiera una de esas escurridizas criaturas que trepaban por los troncos de los antaño verdes y frondosos árboles. No, esta vez había encontrado nada menos que… ¡trece enanos! Las doncellas se abanicaban con horror pensando en lo que esas extrañas y codiciosas criaturas buscaban en el reino. Seguramente querían apoderarse de sus joyas, robar sus finas ropas o, Eru no lo quisiera, matar a sus hijos.

Fuera lo que fuera lo que estaban buscando, todo el reino lo sabría pronto, puesto que los guardias se habían encaminado ya con sus prisioneros hacia el salón del trono. De ese modo, todo elfo que se preciara se encontraba en ese espacio y esperaban –apretados y expectantes- a que su rey hiciera aparición sobre la elevada plataforma en la que se encontraba su trono.

Pocos de los asistentes se habían parado a contemplar a los prisioneros. Eran enanos, pensaban con disgusto, y esto era suficiente para no dedicarles ni un segundo pensamiento. Sin embargo, un par de ojos contemplaba entre la multitud a este heterogéneo grupo custodiado por los guerreros élficos, y no le gustaba lo que veía. Nada de nada.

Los enanos se encontraban cabizbajos, sucios y maltrechos, vestidos con harapos y con una mirada perdida y un punto de locura que uno sólo podía conseguir después de haber pasado muchas horas deambulando bajo la opresiva sombra del follaje oscuro.

“Así que se han perdido”, pensó nuestro misterioso personaje. “Nada fuera de lo normal, ni siquiera yo soy capaz de resistir los espejismos de las lindes del camino de los Elfos, cuanto menos podrán hacerlo un grupo de enanos malhumorados y desnutridos”. Porque además de la locura, se podía percibir un halo de hostilidad que prácticamente rezumaba de los poros de cada enano en esa reunión. Miraban a su alrededor como si estuvieran esperando que, de un momento a otro, les separaran la cabeza del resto del cuerpo. “No los culpo. Dependiendo del humor de Thranduil hoy, esa puede ser una realidad más que plausible” siguió reflexionando nuestro observador.

Con un sólido ruido metálico, uno de los guardias depositó una gigantesca pila de armas cerca de los prisioneros, pero fuera de su alcance. “¿CÓMO? ¿Hachas dobles de Ered Luin? ¿Quién en el nombre de Mahal es esta gente?...” El sobresalto casi provocó que los pensamientos se le escaparan en voz alta. Sin embargo, en seguida el sonido de los ropajes de los elfos a su alrededor arrodillándose le distrajo de esta línea de pensamiento. Sin embargo, se mantuvo estoicamente en pie, al igual que los guardias, el Príncipe y sus prisioneros, lo cual creaba un extraño contraste en el abarrotado salón, haciendo destacar su figura contra la columna en la que estaba apoyado. Pero no importaba. El rey elfo había llegado.


	2. La Cazadora/ The Hunter

Thranduil no tenía un buen día. Había enviado a su hijo, su heredero, a patrullar las fronteras del bosque por una razón. La Oscuridad que invadía su reino se hacía patente en su corazón, y sabía positivamente que las arañas, los nidos, los orcos no eran nada más que heraldos de lo que estaba por venir. Por eso se había encerrado en las vastas salas de su palacio subterráneo, vago eco de las vastas estancias de Menegroth. Sin embargo, como a todo elfo, los espacios cerrados constreñían su mente.

Aunque el Bosque Verde fuera ahora oscuro y peligroso, Thranduil recordaba los días en los que sus tierras eran hermosas y brillantes, y su corona resplandecía al sol. No era piadoso y compasivo como los grandes señores elfos de Lothlorien e Imladris. La rabia por todo lo perdido, y el _fëa_ impulsivo que había heredado de su padre le hacían propenso a días como éste. Claro, que la presencia de una compañía de enanos en su reino tampoco contribuía demasiado a su equilibrio personal.

Y no eran enanos cualesquiera, se dijo el Sindar, meneando su perfecta melena rubia, un grupo de comerciantes o de artesanos herreros. No, de todos los hijos de Aüle que podían caminar sobre la Tierra Media, tenía que ir a dar con el más testarudo, avaricioso y falto de maneras de todos ellos. Thorin Escudo de Roble, que al parecer había sobrevivido a su leyenda y se encontraba rodeado por sus guardias, encogido y vistiendo casi harapos, una sombra de su orgulloso abuelo pisando las salas élficas.

Su larga melena negra estaba sembrada de hojas, ramas y olía ligeramente a quemado, como si hubiera escapado de un incendio. Sin embargo, su pose seguía siendo todo lo majestuosa que se podía esperar de un hijo de Durin, con el pelo sin trenzar, echado hacia atrás, sus manos apretadas a los costados y esa extraña mirada azul. Thranduil podía detectar también algún tipo de herida reciente, y un torrente de ira que emanaba de él como un halo cuando miraba en torno suyo. La verdad era que, aunque el rey no estaba dispuesto a admitirlo en voz alta, se alegraba de que el aspirante a Rey bajo la Montaña no tuviera ningún arma disponible… Hablando de armas, Thranduil se acercó a la pila que estaba colocada al otro lado de los prisioneros, fuera de su alcance.

“Vaya, no sabía que fuerais un ladrón, Thorin, hijo de Thráin. Esta espada pertenece a mi pueblo desde hace más de una Edad. ¿Por qué un enano lleva consigo a _Orcrist,_ la Hiende Trasgos?” preguntó el rey en voz alta.

“Al parecer, la encontró en una cueva de trolls. Aunque no me creo mucho esa explicación, y espero que me hagáis el honor de dejármela para que la utilice en mis patrullas” le respondió su vástago, Legolas.

Una mirada profunda sobre el resto de la Compañía de enanos le reveló que al dirigirse a su líder, parecía haber dado una orden no escrita para que se reunieran en torno a él, protegiéndole con sus cuerpos, como si estuvieran preparados para la batalla. Bien. Soldados y guerreros, a éstos era fácil entenderlos y manejarlos, se dijo Thranduil. Tantas guerras le habían enseñado una o dos cosas, y pensaba ponerlas en práctica. No en vano se hablaba de su pueblo como más peligroso que sus compasivos vecinos. Los enanos lo iban a comprobar de primera mano, y así podría liberar sin remordimientos algo de la angustia y la ira que atenazaban su interior.

Mientras Legolas contaba su ataque a las arañas, y cómo habían dado con el harapiento grupo de enanos, el rey se dejó llevar por sus pensamientos. Un pequeño rincón de su cabeza le decía que algo estaba fuera de lugar desde que había entrado al Salón del Trono. Alguna cosa había llamado su atención, aún sin ser perfectamente consciente de ello. Paseó su mirada por la sala, abarrotada de súbditos. Todos tenían la mirada baja, evitando cruzarla con la de su rey. Sabían mejor que nadie que no era un movimiento inteligente, en los días en que su carácter se llevaba lo mejor de él. Algunos habían sufrido de primera mano una de sus explosiones de ira, y no era una experiencia que estuvieran dispuestos a repetir. Salvo... ah, ahí estaba. Una mirada directa, en la que chisporroteaba la ironía y bordeaba el desacato, desde una posición perfectamente erguida, apoyada en una columna. Estaba seguro que la postura no había cambiado cuando entró en el lugar, el único ser –con los enanos- en la sala que no se había inclinado en un gesto de obediencia cuando él entró.

Y el día que esa pose arrogante se inclinara las llamas del monte del Destino se congelarían, pensó ausente Thranduil. Más o menos coincidiría con el momento en el que él dejaría de intentar extraer algo más que ironía o insulto de esos magníficos ojos avellana, que iban unidos a un cuerpo curiosamente alto y ligero, muy parecido al de los elfos, pero a la vez tan distinto. Donde la legendaria hermosura élfica era etérea e intemporal, la suya era… imperfecta. Pero no por ello menos apreciable. Era una belleza terrenal, la de las agujas de pino, del marrón del manto de la tierra bajo los pies, de los nidos de los pájaros, la de las rocas redondeadas al borde del río. Tan distinta, y sin embargo llamaba al rey como las gaviotas atraían a los elfos a los puertos para partir hacia Valinor.

El alto Sindar sabía que esa era una peligrosa línea de pensamiento. La dueña de los ojos avellana era de una raza mixta, orgullosa, pero con todos los defectos de elfos, hombres y enanos concentrados en un cuerpo de mujer flexible… y letal. Les llamaban las cazadoras, a sus hermanas y a ella. Al parecer, los descendientes de su linaje eran todos femeninos, aunque cualquiera que se hubiera cruzado con ellas en alguna circunstancia, sabía que esto no era en ningún caso sinónimo de debilidad. Antes bien, favorecían el uso de las armas, cada una según sus habilidades, arcos, ballestas, hachas o… Eru tuviera piedad de él, espadas dobles.

Esa era la razón principal. Una vez, sólo una vez, había tenido la nefasta idea de cruzar su acero con el de ella. Pensó: ‘Espadas dobles, qué arrogancia. Le voy a enseñar un par de cosas sobre armas a esa pequeña mortal’. Argh, en qué hora su sabiduría de eones decidió abandonarle. Por supuesto que lucharon, claro, y tuvo suerte de que el campo de entrenamiento estuviera vacío a esa temprana hora del día, porque hubiera tenido que estrangular con sus propias manos a los espectadores. No es que ella ganara, no. La maestría de Thranduil con las espadas era legendaria, y ella no era rival. Pero plantó cara durante tanto tiempo que la compostura del rey se derrumbó completamente a su alrededor, para hacerle retornar a los tiempos en los que era un joven impetuoso que deseaba hacer frente a su primer enemigo. Y ella…. Ella luchaba, maldición, al estilo de Doriath. Quién le habría enseñado, era un misterio. Pero su forma de moverse era auténticamente suya, como si ella misma fuera el acero, la plata derretida, fluyendo a su alrededor en oleadas. Era una especie de gran felino del bosque, había algo animal en ella. Y esos ojos, titilando con alegría, como si todo aquello fuera una broma secreta.

Desde entonces, cada vez que él se la encontraba, intentaba que mostrara el respeto a su posición que no había tenido en el campo de entrenamiento. Y ella burlaba sus intentos con la misma elegancia con la que había parado o desviado los ataques de su acero. Un intercambio que acababa, indefectiblemente, con un iracundo rey y una burlona cazadora que remedaba una reverencia y se marchaba del reino para volver durante la siguiente estación. Porque desgraciadamente, era de los pocos seres de otras razas que se acercaban a vender sus productos a los habitantes del Bosque Negro. Sus suaves pieles, el cuero y las ocasionales hierbas medicinales eran muy apreciadas, en tanto en cuanto se hacían escasas. Se llamaba Selene, pero era para todos la Cazadora, y nadie la llamaba por su nombre, aunque su risa y su pelo ondulado eran siempre una constante en las reuniones de los elfos silvanos.

Volviendo a lo que su hijo estaba terminando de decir, decidió que por esta vez podía dejar de lado a la mortal y ocuparse en un objetivo que estaba dispuesto a humillar y destrozar. La arrogancia estaba floreciendo como una flor venenosa en su reino, decidió, y la iba a cortar de raíz.

“Thorin, hijo de Thráin, hijo de Thror, el Rey bajo la Montaña en mis salones” dijo, con una ironía que rezumaba en cada palabra pronunciada. “¿A qué debo el honor? Dejadme adivinar, viene a recuperar su antiguo reino de las garras del Gran Gusano, ¿no es así?. Una gran hazaña… si sobrevive”.

El elfo observó al rey enano moverse incómodo, al quedar sus planes al descubierto. No era difícil de averiguar, desde luego. Un puñado de guerreros enanos pasando por el Bosque Negro de camino a la Montaña Solitaria. No hacía falta ser muy avispado para averiguar qué pensaban hacer. El sagaz elfo cambió a una entonación mucho más dulce y embriagadora, pensada para convencer a los más reticentes “Pero es una noble causa, y me siento inclinado a ello. Hay gemas en la Montaña que yo también deseo. Gemas blancas de luz pura de estrellas. Te ofrezco mi ayuda. Te dejaré ir si me devuelves lo que es mío. Un favor por otro favor. Tienes mi palabra. De un rey a otro.”

‘Bien, las cartas están sobre la mesa. Ahora, el retoño de roca harapiento se inclinara, agradecerá mi clemencia y por fin tendré un poco de autoridad en este maldito salón…’

Hasta que una voz grave tronó en sus estancias “Ah, ayuda. Como la que ofrecisteis a mi pueblo cuando Smaug asoló nuestras casas y quemó a nuestra gente ¡No confiaría en que Thranduil, el gran rey cumpla su palabra aunque el fin de los días cayera sobre nosotros!”

Un murmullo de asombro e incredulidad recorrió las filas de sus súbditos, y tuvo además la facultad de volver cierto par de ojos avellana hacia la voz. Sus pupilas se dilataron hasta límites insospechados. Silenciosamente, abandonó su columna y navegó en el mar de cuerpos hasta colocarse cerca del emisor de esta curiosa frase. Orgulloso, el enano se había erguido en toda su estatura –mayor que la de sus congéneres- y se había plantado en el borde las escaleras del trono, haciendo frente directamente a la cara de Thranduil, que a su vez había descendido iracundo de su trono.

“No te mereces más que las mazmorras de mi palacio, criatura arrogante. En ellas te quedarás y puedes pudrirte en ellas con esa excusa de guerreros que te acompañan. En la vida de un elfo cien años son un instante. Soy paciente. Puedo esperar.” Murmuró el rey en la cara del enano. Pero no tuvo tiempo de decir nada más. Al lado del rey enano había aparecido una figura casi tan alta como la de él, con las manos puestas sobre las empuñaduras de las espadas que se encontraban envainadas en su espalda.

“No sabía que los reyes suscitaran tan poco respeto en estas tierras, sea para hablar de paz o de guerra. La legendaria hospitalidad de los Eldar se está perdiendo, me parece” Pronunció con pasmosa claridad la pesadilla de Thranduil, mirando con una chispa de reconocimiento a Escudo de Roble. Por su parte el enano estaba mucho más sorprendido que lo que su lenguaje corporal dejaba vislumbrar, y no entendía esta inesperada intrusión.

“Salvo que queráis acompañarlos a sus nuevos aposentos _y compartir su suerte_ ” pronunció mascando las palabras. “os recomiendo vivamente que no forcéis mi paciencia. Porque soy un rey compasivo, y os recuerdo que estáis en mis dominios.”

“Ah, pero este bosque existía mucho antes de que vuestros pasos hollaran la tierra, mi señor. Y yo me debo a los poderes que lo protegen, antes que a ningún reino, bien sabéis eso, en vuestra infinita sabiduría _y compasión_ ” replicó ella con más veneno que el esperado. La sala entera suspiró con fastidio. Estaban acostumbrados a estas batallas dialécticas, y nunca traían nada bueno. “Dejad que pasen los enanos, que nada tienen con esta tierra o con vuestros planes. Quisiera creer que el gran rey de los elfos está por encima de la mera codicia de un enano para exigir un pago en gemas por atravesar sus dominios”.

“Y vos, ¿qué interés tenéis en ellos? Serán encerrados, y no hay más que hablar. Desapareced de mi vista” dijo Thranduil con finalidad. Ella también sabía cuándo había batallas que no podía ganar, así que, sin molestarse en inclinarse u ofrecer un gesto de despedida, giró sobre sus talones y salió por una de las puertas laterales, jurando entre dientes en un idioma que el sorprendido Thorin identificó como Khuzdul, y si su oído no le había fallado, calificaba al rey como una vegija de orco llena de aire. Esa mujer tenía carácter, pensó.


	3. Viejos y nuevos amigos/ Old friends and new ones

La cazadora caminaba agitada por los intrincados pasillos del reino del Bosque. Algunos elfos que se cruzaron con ella la saludaron, pero ella devolvió distraída el saludo, y siguió andando, perdida en sus pensamientos.

‘Thorin, hijo de Thráin, hijo de Thror,…’ resonaba en su cabeza, con la pomposa voz del rey elfo. Así que era eso. La suerte no le acompañaba, pensó. No es que le hubiera acompañado mucho a lo largo de su vida, que había sido dura e intensa, pero esto se llevaba la palma. Había una razón por la cual ella no se acercaba nunca a las Montañas Azules, ni ella, ni sus hermanas. Ya era suficiente que su madre recorriera las Colinas de Hierro con el descerebrado de Dáin Pie de Hierro, como para que ella se cruzara con otro descendiente de Durin. EL descendiente de Durin, se corrigió. Y no quería pensar lo que ocurrió con su hermana pequeña… Meneando la cabeza, intentó despejar todos esos negros pensamientos, que no iban a llevarle a ningún lugar productivo.

No era como si el enano pudiera saber que podía reclamar la lealtad de las cazadoras, de cualquiera –o todas- las hijas de su linaje. Este era un hecho que poca gente sobre la Tierra Media conocía, y menos ese herrero nómada en busca de su reino perdido. Aunque no estaba al corriente de la situación en los reinos enanos, Selene se dio cuenta que si este rey caminaba con la compañía que había visto, y no con un pequeño ejército, significaba que las Grandes Familias no le habían prestado el apoyo y el asesoramiento que debían. Y dudaba mucho que el juramento de una mujer muerta hubiera entrado en la conversación.

En cualquier caso, se aseguraría de que Thranduil no se comportara de forma demasiado descortés con sus “huéspedes”. Eso le proporcionaría una doble satisfacción, honraría el juramento y además podría fastidiar una vez más al pomposo elfo. Si era sincera consigo misma, disfrutaba mucho con esta última actividad. Era peligroso, por supuesto, jugar con la paciencia de esta antigua criatura, pero sospechaba que había alguna razón escondida para que él tolerara su continuo torrente de ironía y pequeñas faltas de respeto. Suponía que el elfo actuaba por interés, como siempre, viéndola como un peón más en el complicado tablero de lealtades y de protecciones en su mente, y para ello tenía que tolerar su curioso carácter. Para ser una mujer inteligente, estaba lejos de imaginar las verdaderas razones del rey del Bosque Oscuro.

Bajando varios tramos de escalera, medio oculta entre los pilares boscosos que configuraban la estructura del palacio, espió el lugar a donde la patrulla encerraba a los enanos. No había mucho que ver, esas celdas estaban diseñadas para aguantar, y protegidas por la magia élfica. Si quería hacer algo más que mirar, iba a tener que pensar un buen plan para sacarlos de allí.

“Aur vaer, Ringlo. ¿Qué es lo que tienes ahí dentro? Huele igual que una legión de goblins…” saludó la cazadora.

“Aur vaer, Faron. Y tienen exactamente los mismos modales, me atrevería a decir.” Sonrió el guardia. “¿Tienes curiosidad? ¿Quieres echar un vistazo?”

“Mmm, en verdad que no lo sé. ¿Puede una dama como yo rebajarse a hablar con un puñado de enanos?” dijo ella en un tono definitivamente juguetón. El guardia no pudo aguantar ni un minuto más, y con un gesto de su mano, se retiró con los hombros sacudiéndose en una carcajada silenciosa.

La cazadora se acercó a la celda que estaba más poblada. Los enanos no habían perdido ni una palabra del intercambio, y en consecuencia, le dirigieron sólo caras largas y ceños fruncidos. Sólo Thorin recordaba las palabras emitidas arriba, en el salón, y se mantenía aparte, expectante.

“Dorok, amigos. Supongo que no puedo esperar que os comuniquéis conmigo, así que hablaré yo. Me llamo Selene, y trabajo con la gente del Bosque Negro desde hace décadas. Sin embargo, mis afinidades están mucho más cerca de los enanos que de los elfos, aunque sólo sea por la _extraña_ forma que tiene mi madre de escoger a sus ummmm… compañeros” dijo de forma cortante. Los enanos se miraron extrañados, algunos de ellos con una expresión de horror.

“¡No! Nonono, no esa clase de compañía…” Se apresuró a aclarar la cazadora. “Mi madre y mi hermana ayudan a guardar las fronteras del reino de Dain, en las colinas del Hierro”.

Un escalofrío de alivio pasó por el grupo. ‘Vaya’ pensó la cazadora ‘Estos camaradas no parecen muy tolerantes que digamos. Aunque eso, en cualquier caso, no me incumbe’

Un enano con la barba blanca y una mirada extremadamente inteligente se dirigió a ella “Disculpadme si os parezco demasiado audaz, señora. Pero allí arriba me pareció que teníais cierta familiaridad con el monarca de este lugar. ¿Quizá podríais ayudarnos a salir de aquí?”

“¿Y os llamais?” preguntó ella, escuetamente.

“Balin, hijo de Fundin, mi señora” le respondió el enano

“Bien, maestre Balin. Me parece una pregunta extremadamente directa, pero debéis saber dos cosas. La primera, no soy _señora_ de nadie. Y la segunda _familiaridad_ es una palabra que absolutamente ninguno de los súbditos de Thranduil emplearía para definir nuestros intercambios. Más bien diría _animosidad_. Así que si buscáis a alguien que abogue por vuestra causa, me temo que soy la última a la que debéis pedírselo. Aunque fuera por llevarme la contraria, Thranduil os separaría la cabeza de los hombros”. La mujer emitió en ese momento una carcajada seca, sin humor. “Pero eso no quiere decir en ningún caso que no pueda ayudaros a salir de aquí”.

“¿Cómo?” Preguntó Balin, interesado. Los demás se acercaron ligeramente a los barrotes.

Sin embargo, ella no oyó esta última frase. Todo su cuerpo se puso alerta, en tensión, puesto que había oído el ruido de unos pasos acompasados, casi militares. “Silencio ahora” susurró. “alguien viene”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aur Vaer: buen día  
> Faron: cazador (Sindarin)  
> (fuente: http://www.jrrvf.com/cgi-bin/hisweloke/sindarin.cgi?search=faron&cognate=hunter&phon=)  
> Dorok: paz, oferta de amistad en khuzdul (fuente: https://www.lotro.com/forums/showthread.php?390991-Thramili-s-Khuzdul-Dictionary%28revisited%29)


	4. De interrupciones no deseadas/ Unexpected interruptions

En efecto, las pisadas, a pesar de ser ligeras y casi inaudibles, tenían una cadencia regular, majestuosa. Sólo había una persona que caminara así en el reino del Bosque Negro. Bueno, en realidad dos, pero la segunda no llevaba botas de cuero para patrullar, y sus pasos hubieran sido definitivamente inaudibles.

“ _Hir vuin_ Legolas” dijo ella sin ni siquiera darse la vuelta. “¿Qué os trae por los niveles bajos, con la plebe?” El enano llamado Balin se encogió ante esta aparente falta de respeto. Si el hijo se parecía en algo al padre, una tormenta estaba por llegar.

Sin embargo, la aparente falta de respeto no era tal. Se transpiraba una cierta camaradería entre la cazadora y el príncipe, evidente cuando éste suspiró “Ay, Faron, no sé por qué insistes en darme esos títulos, y negárselos a mi padre. Si le saludaras así en sus salones, la situación sería muy distinta. Curiosamente, sabía que te encontraría aquí”.

“¿Tan evidente soy? Quizá sea porque creo que él NO se los ha ganado” Le contestó ella con una sonrisa “Pero no has respondido a mi pregunta”.

“No, no lo he hecho porque sabes muy bien la respuesta. De hecho, hay dos respuestas. No quiero que estés aquí hablando con los enanos. Son prisioneros, no amigos tuyos, y a pesar de lo _inclinada_ ” el príncipe enfatizo de modo evidente esta palabra “que te puedas sentir a ayudarles, no tienes poder aquí. La segunda la conoces de sobra: mi padre te busca”.

Los enanos que se encontraban en la celda más próxima estaban extremadamente sorprendidos por este intercambio. Sus caras revelaban claramente el asombro, y la Cazadora se dirigió a ellos: “Supongo que pensáis que esta no es forma de tratar a la realeza. Tranquilos, Legolas y yo nos conocemos desde hace décadas, hemos cazado, sufrido y sangrado juntos. Creo que eso nos da un cierto grado de familiaridad, y os aseguro que no encontrareis un elfo más honorable y leal en todos los bosques de la Tierra Media”.

Thorin y el enano con la cabeza llena de tatuajes murmuraron algo en voz baja sobre lo que opinaban de la lealtad de los elfos. “¡Silencio!” les conminó “Aunque haya dicho que quiero ayudaros, eso puede cambiar rápidamente si seguís insultando a mi amigo”.

“Legolas, _mellon nin_ , vayamos a ver qué es lo que quiere tu padre”.

“Lo de siempre, supongo. Iniciar contigo una discusión interminable hasta que todos los presentes tengan ganas de hacer un agujero en el suelo para meter la cabeza dentro”. Respondió el rubio elfo.

 “No te tenía por un poeta, mi príncipe. ¡Qué metáforas más hermosas!” bromeó ella con ligereza.

“Ay, si sólo fueran metáforas” volvió a suspirar el aludido. Y así, con pequeñas chanzas y risas sofocadas, los dos personajes se fueron alejando de los niveles inferiores para dirigirse hacia donde les esperaba el rey.

El grupo de enanos con el que había hablado la Cazadora se quedaron pensativos. En principio, tener a alguien de su parte en la corte del rey elfo les parecía un avance. Aunque la familiaridad con la que trataba al normalmente arisco príncipe les hacía pensar en una trampa. Todas estas discusiones les tuvieron entretenidos hasta la hora de la cena, en la que les sirvieron unos platos llenos de verduras y frutos secos que les desagradaron sobremanera, pero que comieron igualmente, dada la necesidad que tenían de alimento después de su fallida _excursión_ por el Bosque.

Mientras tanto, el príncipe y la cazadora habían llegado ante el despacho del rey. La mujer hizo un gesto de intranquilidad. Esto no era propio de Thranduil. Cuando discutía con ella –o sea, siempre- lo hacía delante de sus súbditos, buscando humillarla o conseguir que mostrara el respeto que le debía. No es que lo consiguiera, pero el público era fundamental. El rey elfo siempre había sido amante de las apariencias, y adoraba la pompa y la admiración que iban unidas a su cargo. Por tanto, era muy extraño que la convocara a su despacho.

Dirigió una mirada inquieta al príncipe, que le respondió encogiendo los hombros. “Yo tampoco sé lo que ocurre” respondió a su muda pregunta “Quizá ya se haya hartado de discutir contigo, y quiera firmar una tregua. Para eso no le hacen falta testigos”.

“La esperanza es lo último que se pierde, _mellon nin_. Ojalá fuera así, porque no tengo nada contra tu padre, pero tiene que entender que no es MI rey”.

“Ya, ya. Paz. Lo he oído tantas veces que va a terminar perdiendo sentido, Faron. Entra ahora, te lo ruego. Si necesitas algo, búscame, tengo que ir a la puerta a hablar con los centinelas”. El príncipe hizo un gesto con la mano y se despidió, dejando a la cazadora delante de las intrincadas puertas de acceso al despacho del rey.

Todo estaba hecho para intimidar allí. El monarca adoraba crear sus propios escenarios, y las puertas eran una prueba de ello. Gruesas ramas se enlazaban para crear una especie de celosía salvaje, en tonos marrones y grises, y el tamaño de los batientes permitiría entrar no sólo a una mujer, sino también a un troll de las cavernas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hir vuin: mi señor  
> Mellon nin: amigo mío  
> Fuente: http://www.realelvish.net/101_sindarin.html


	5. La voluntad del rey es ley/ What a king wants, he gets

Meneando la cabeza, la cazadora empujó las hojas y se hizo anunciar por los guardias que flanqueaban la antesala. Desde dentro, una voz respondió ausente “Que entre, y guardad la puerta desde fuera”.

‘Maldición’ pensó ella ‘Eso no es bueno, no quiere testigos. Como no me controle, voy a acabar con un bonito puñal incrustado entre las costillas’.

Con esos pensamientos acompañándola, se dirigió hacia la mesa en la que se encontraba sentado el rey, terminando de leer un pergamino. Sus ropas se arremolinaban en torno a su cuerpo, y el alto respaldo de la silla estaba también adornado con la filigrana de ramas que el rey favorecía en toda la decoración. Se colocó, pues, delante de la mesa y esperó pacientemente a que el elfo terminara su lectura y levantara la vista. Se guardó mucho de hacer ningún tipo de inclinación o saludo protocolario, como era su costumbre.

El ocupante del despacho se resistía a dirigirse a ella, aunque sus pensamientos estaban muy lejos del pergamino que tenía en las manos. Su mente bullía con una rabia mal contenida y su intención al hacer buscar a la cazadora era muy clara: la quería fuera de su reino inmediatamente. Había osado defender a la escoria enana y le había vuelto la espalda una vez más. Que sería la última, desde luego, si quería seguir viva.

Finalmente, decidió levantar la mirada. Y lo cierto es que cuando lo hizo, parte de su rabia se convirtió en algo distinto. Allí estaba ella, con las mismas ropas de siempre, los pantalones verdes y el justillo de cuero ceñido a sus formas esbeltas. Había dejado sus dos espadas en la entrada, junto con sus otras armas, pero todavía llevaba el arnés que las sujetaba a su espalda cruzado sobre el pecho, y los rizos castaños le caían en desorden sobre sus hombros. Nada especial, pensó. No tiene nada que la distinga del resto, es una mujer como tantas otras, sólo tiene cierta habilidad con las armas-que ni siquiera rivalizaba con la de un elfo-. Pero cuando alcanzó sus ojos, y sus miradas se cruzaron, detectó lo que sabía cada vez que hablaba con ella. Lo importante no era su apariencia, sino su espíritu. Compleja, retorcida, irónica, mordaz, alegre, mortal. Los adjetivos se acumulaban en el cerebro del elfo. Y ninguno de ellos le ayudaba a la tarea que se había impuesto, antes bien, lo que le pedían era que no la dejara marchar.

“Faron, una vez más, has demostrado que no tienes ningún respeto por las leyes de este reino.” Le dijo sin preámbulos “No estoy dispuesto a tolerar defensores para esa miseria de enanos y su rey, que tienen la osadía de atravesar sin permiso mis tierras, para intentar despertar horrores que no son capaces de controlar.”

“Por lo tanto, he decidido que a partir de ahora ya no eres bienvenida en mis salones ni en mis dominios. Todos mis súbditos conocerán mi decisión esta noche, y la patrulla de tarde te escoltará a las puertas. No vuelvas a poner un pie aquí.” Declaró escuetamente el monarca, volviendo a bajar la mirada hacia el pergamino, y haciendo un gesto indolente con la mano. Sus entrañas, sin embargo, se retorcieron dolorosamente.

“Por supuesto, _mi señor_ ” recibió como respuesta. Mi señor. El tono de las palabras, y su significado, traspasaron al monarca como una estocada. Tantas batallas para obtener de sus labios el título de respeto adecuado a su posición, y al final lo había conseguido. Para no volverla a ver jamás.

El rey elfo se levantó como animado por un resorte invisible. Los papeles quedaron olvidados en el escritorio, y se dirigió a grandes zancadas hacia la figura de la mujer que se alejaba, colocándose entre ella y la puerta.

“¿Mi señor? ¿MI SEÑOR?” siseó con ira mal contenida “¿En serio? ¿A qué juegas, mujer?”

“Yo no juego a nada, Thranduil.” Le respondió ella con la cabeza erguida, buscando su mirada, glacial y resolutiva frente a la ira del monarca. “Considéralo un regalo de despedida. Hace tanto tiempo que me conoces, y eres capaz de expulsarme con un gesto de la mano y cuatro palabras. No tienes corazón, pero quieres autoridad a cualquier precio. Que así sea, _aran._ ”

“No sabes de lo que hablas” acusó el rey, cada vez más alterado.

“Puede ser, pero está claro que no me voy a parar a averiguarlo. Tengo que recoger mis cosas antes de que la patrulla de la tarde me acompañe a las puertas”. Replicó ella, en un tono mordaz.

“¡Vuelves mis palabras contra mí! No pienso dejar que salgas de aquí hasta que me expliques, en el nombre de Eru todopoderoso, qué pretendes ahora con tus acusaciones y tus títulos.”

Al decir esta última frase, el alto elfo detuvo a la cazadora, que intentaba seguir su camino para atravesar las puertas, agarrándola por los hombros. Ella se detuvo asombrada, a escasos centímetros del cuerpo del rey. La tela de su camisa era bastante fina, y no detenía la sensación de quemazón que le trasmitían sus alargados dedos, y tampoco hacía nada por disimular el temblor en las manos de su agresor. Mirando de nuevo hacia arriba, la Cazadora se dio cuenta de que esta alteración no procedía de la ira latente que momentos antes había ribeteado las palabras del rey, sino de algo mucho más antiguo y peligroso que se asomaba a sus pupilas. Las emociones de Thranduil habían quedado al descubierto, y ella se sentía como un ciervo sorprendido en el medio de un claro. La única solución era salir corriendo, pero era imposible, y su respiración cambió, haciéndose más irregular, como la del mismo animal, ante la inminencia del peligro y la amenaza que suponía esa mirada.

Hipnotizada, no pudo más que contemplar cómo el rey elfo se inclinaba hacia ella y la besaba, violenta y apasionadamente, estrechándola en un abrazo que no tenía nada de romántico ni delicado, antes bien, nacía de la violencia y la necesidad, la absoluta necesidad de liberar todo aquello que el alto personaje había estado reprimiendo durante años. Mientras duraba el asalto, ella no pudo menos que pensar qué distinto habría sido todo si le hubiera ocurrido cuando era más joven y estaba asombrada por la belleza de los altos techos, del intrincado bosque y de los miles de columnas que sembraban los dominios subterráneos en los que esta criatura que la tocaba había elegido encerrarse. Habría hecho todo lo posible para sacarle de allí, habrían cazado juntos, habrían cabalgado hacia otros reinos y habrían sido magníficos, majestuosos, poderosos. Pero él no era ya más que una amarga carcasa de lo que podía haber sido, vanidoso y vacío, y ella… ella tenía ahora otra misión que no implicaba recuperar la felicidad perdida de un ser que había tenido centurias para volverse hosco y hostil hacia todo lo que no fuera él mismo.

Sin embargo, no podía resistirse al asalto al que se veían sometidos sus sentidos. Había pasión en las discusiones que desencadenaban entre los dos, había intensidad cada vez que sus miradas se volvían a cruzar en las salas del Bosque, había aún algo de ese guerrero infatigable que había acompañado a su padre Oropher en el elfo que se agarraba a ella como si fuera un náufrago. Su resolución se resquebrajó un momento, un segundo que Thranduil reconoció con un sonido de triunfo. Su boca la reclamó como suya, aunque fuera por esos breves instantes, y sus manos reconocieron todas las rutas de su cuerpo, dibujándola como si fuera un intrincado paisaje a través de sus ropas. El elfo no podía ni quería pensar con claridad, su cabeza era un torbellino de sensaciones en las que predominaba una sola palabra: ‘mía’.

Con un notable esfuerzo, la Cazadora consiguió zafarse del abrazo que la retenía, respirando pesadamente, y murmuró: “Dejadme pasar. Si aún os queda algún resto de honor, dejadme pasar.” Roto el momento y sobresaltado por estas palabras, el elfo se retiró momentáneamente de los batientes, momento que aprovechó ella para girar rápidamente el pomo y salir de allí, cerrando tras de sí. Dos sorprendidos guardias la vieron iniciar una rápida carrera por el corredor de la izquierda, hacia sus aposentos, y escucharon un sonido amortiguado a través de las gruesas puertas de madera, que sonaba extrañamente como un “¡NO!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aran: rey  
> fuente: http://www.elfdict.com/translate.php?term=aran&ajax=false


	6. Partir sin remordimientos/ Going without regrets

La precipitada carrera por los pasillos del palacio había conducido a la Cazadora lejos del radio de acción de los guardias reales. Sus habitaciones se encontraban en el ala más humilde, cerca de los almacenes de grano, y por tanto en una zona poco concurrida. De hecho, se podrían contar con los dedos de la mano aquellos que conocían su ubicación. Poco importaba esto ahora para la muchacha, que se paró en seco después de asegurar la puerta para que no pudiera entrar nadie. Un sollozo profundo se abrió paso en su pecho, y se rompió en pedazos, primero apoyada en el borde de la cama y luego resbalando hasta el suelo, con la espalda contra la madera.

La situación que acababa de vivir la superaba con creces. Aunque no era ninguna doncella, y conocía perfectamente los secretos de las actividades carnales, no estaba acostumbrada a mantener ningún tipo de intimidad con hombres, elfos ni enanos. Vivir en el bosque, cazar y matar no eran actividades que atrajeran a parejas potenciales, aunque algunos se veían atraídos por sus largas piernas y su talle esbelto. En cualquier caso, su interés quedaba matizado por el hecho de que ella era muy capaz de matarlos con un cristal y un giro de muñeca, y las atenciones masculinas se veían rápidamente desviadas hacia objetivos más asequibles.

Sin embargo, con Thranduil la situación era distinta. Desde un principio fue consciente de las luces y sombras que la rodeaban, aunque sólo fuera por sus continuos encontronazos. Dentro de su angustia, recordar el momento en el que la retó a una práctica con espadas dobles aún le arrancaba una sonrisa. El asombro pintado en la expresión del habitualmente insondable monarca no tenía precio. Y aun así la había besado, como si no deseara otra cosa sobre la Tierra Media. A pesar de las ganas que sintió ella de responder a ese deseo con la misma intensidad, no podía sacudirse la impresión de que no se trataba más que de otro juego de poder del rey. La única forma de dominar y poseer algo que no entendía. Por eso, pensó la Cazadora, no debería ceder jamás. Todos los hombres quieren lo mismo.

‘Pero él no es un hombre’ Le susurró una vocecilla incómoda en el cerebro. ‘Además, ¿no crees que tiene suficientes alternativas para sus necesidades como para tener que acercarse a alguien como tú?’ Insistía ‘Algo tiene que sentir para reaccionar de esa manera a tus palabras. Recuerda que su primera intención era obligarte a marchar’.

En ese momento ella se dio cuenta de que aún pendía sobre ella el destierro. La tarde ya había caído, y pronto los sirvientes anunciarían que la cena estaba servida en el Gran Salón. En principio, debía marcharse antes de que la patrulla de la noche tomara el relevo en las puertas. Esas eran las órdenes de aquel que nunca sería su rey. Así que, resuelta a no dejarse llevar por la desesperación ni los sentimentalismos, se puso a preparar sus cosas para la inminente partida.

No era difícil, nunca viajaba con demasiadas pertenencias, pero el hecho de estar ocupada con una tarea concreta distraía a su mente y la centraba, alejándola de peligrosos pensamientos sobre abrazos, reyes y pasión.

El susodicho rey no podía saberlo, pero durante un buen rato su postura mimetizaba la de la Cazadora, que sollozaba apoyada sobre el borde de la cama, solo que el elfo había deslizado su espalda a lo largo de la puerta maciza de entrada. En su favor jugaba que había hecho salir a sus guardias, por lo que no había nadie que fuera testigo de esta momentánea debilidad. Ahora conocía el alcance de su locura, de todo lo que veía acumulando en su interior desde la primera vez que había cruzado su espada con esa maldita mujer. Y no estaba dispuesto a dejar las cosas como estaban. Quería –no, se corrigió, _exigía-_ volver a tenerla entre sus brazos. Lo necesitaba igual que respirar, que comer. Había sido un necio, confundiendo la ira con la pasión, pero no tenía más que recordar el momento en el que ella había cedido a sus avances para que la cabeza le diera todavía vueltas, repitiendo la misma palabra una y otra vez: mía.

Su imaginación iba un paso más allá, y la imaginaba no en el despacho, sino en sus aposentos, tumbada sobre la cama con sus rizos en desorden y sus piernas infinitas ligeramente abiertas, esperándole entre las sábanas. Sólo este pensamiento ya hizo que un relámpago le recorriera la columna vertebral y lo despertó de su ensoñación, obligándole de paso a pensar en otros temas menos placenteros, pero más urgentes.

Como el hecho de que acababa de expulsarla de su reino. Maldición.


	7. O no partir/ Not going anywhere

La Cazadora había terminado de recoger todas sus cosas, y su mente había conseguido centrarse. Ahora sólo debía atender a una cosa: salir de palacio lo más rápido posible, para poder despedirse de sus amigos silvanos que se encontraban de patrulla. En ese momento, se acordó del príncipe, considerando que le debía al menos unas palabras de adiós. Sin embargo, no podía acercarse al gran salón o se encontraría también con su padre, y estaba dispuesta como fuera a evitar esa situación de nuevo, con público o sin él. Así que se acercó rápidamente a la ventana, donde había dejado varios útiles de escritura y unos libros que le habían prestado, y redactó una rápida nota de despedida. ‘No tiene demasiada importancia’ pensó ‘Legolas siempre está vagando por los confines del reino, le volveré a ver de nuevo’.

Cogió su petate, dobló el pergamino y se marchó de la habitación. Decidió pasar el pergamino por debajo de la puerta del príncipe elfo antes de marcharse, así que cogió el pasillo principal, que llevaba al ala real y a la gran puerta. No se cruzó con nadie, puesto que ya había sonado la campana para la cena, y los sirvientes habían acompañado a todos al gran salón. Frente a la puerta de Legolas había dos guardias que no pudo reconocer, ya que llevaban la visera del casco bajada, y les saludó con la cabeza mientras se inclinaba a dejar la hoja escrita bajo la puerta. Sin embargo, al incorporarse, notó que le agarraban el brazo, y le quitaban el petate. Levantó la vista, sorprendida, para ver cómo los guardias le desarmaban de forma brusca, sin mediar palabra.

“¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué es lo que estáis haciendo?” preguntó. “Ci ben-ind?”

Ellos siguieron sin responderle, limitándose a dirigirla hacia las escaleras. Nadie se cruzó con ellos, nadie se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría. Pero estaba muy claro. El rey había reaccionado rápido, pensó la Cazadora, muy rápido.

“A las mazmorras. Por supuesto. ¿Por qué no?” reflexionó en voz alta “Ya sabía yo que mi carácter me acabaría pasando factura. ¿No creéis? Noleg nin lost”

“Paz, Faron.” Le dijo uno de ellos, con cara triste. “No podemos hablarte. Nadie puede. Me temo que no saldrás de aquí en mucho tiempo.”

Pasaron las primeras celdas, donde estaban los enanos, que la miraron de nuevo con asombro. Thorin y el otro enano de barba blanca, Balin, murmuraron entre sí, y parecían un poco más desanimados.

Varias celdas más adelante, había un pequeño recodo, y allí se encontraba una habitación sin ventanas, que en realidad no se solía utilizar para detener a prisioneros, sino como almacén. Allí habían colocado un jergón, sobre el que había unas mantas y un pequeño montón de ropa. Una silla y una pequeña alfombra completaban el equipamiento. Allí la dejaron con sus pensamientos, mientras los guardias se marchaban a notificar al rey que sus órdenes se habían cumplido lo más rápido posible.

Thranduil recibió la noticia con una salvaje alegría, aunque su impecable fachada no se vio alterada lo más mínimo. Había esquivado el desastre, y ahora sabía dónde encontrarla. Terminó rápidamente de cenar y se disculpó con sus acompañantes y su hijo. Se dirigió a sus habitaciones, y cambió sus ropas por un uniforme completo de su propia guardia.

Era una gran jugada, ya que los tonos verdes le disimulaban entre los corredores, y el casco ocultaba completamente su identidad. Cogió el arma reglamentaria y se dirigió hacia los niveles bajos. Al cruzarse con la pequeña patrulla que vigilaba el corredor de los enanos, intercambió unas palabras rápidas con ellos en élfico, y estos se apresuraron a desaparecer, como si se hubieran volatilizado. Al pasar por delante de las primeras celdas, no pudo resistirse a echar una mirada a sus nuevos prisioneros. La mayoría de ellos habían terminado de cenar y estaban echados en una esquina, mientras que los más reticentes montaban guardia y le miraban con desconfianza. Había elegido un lugar especial para encerrar a la fuente de sus desvelos, precisamente porque la acústica de ese lugar le haría imposible comunicarse con nadie o pedir ayuda, incluyendo a sus incómodos vecinos de pasillo.

Dejando su arma a un lado de la puerta, el rey elfo tomó una antorcha, abrió la puerta y la volvió a cerrar tras de sí con dos vueltas de la llave, que volvió a colgar de su cuello. Al darse la vuelta y colocar la luz en el pebetero, se encontró con una visión que se parecía bastante a lo que horas antes había imaginado en sus aposentos. La Cazadora estaba echada sobre la cama, el cabello desordenado y extendido como una aureola alrededor de su cabeza, y el resto del cuerpo cubierto por una camisola blanca que había visto mejores días. La manta cubría parcialmente sus piernas pero los blancos tobillos asomaban por debajo de ella y el rey tuvo que resistir la tentación que suponía tomar sus pies y cubrirlos de besos.

Al oír el ruido de la puerta al cerrarse, la muchacha levantó la cabeza. Sin embargo, no reconoció al rey bajo el uniforme de la guardia, y pensó que se trataría de alguien que debía llevarle un mensaje.

“¿Qué ocurre?” preguntó somnolienta. Al no recibir respuesta, insistió “Man ídhrog? Gwathon chaust nîn”

El guardia seguía sin contestar, y ella retiró las mantas, incorporándose sobre la cama. El camisón sólo le cubría hasta la parte alta de los muslos, y la luz de la antorcha acentuaba la blancura de sus extremidades expuestas. El guardia se acercó a la cama y alargó la mano, tocando su brazo y haciendo un gesto para que no se levantara.

El rey disfrazado no sabía si el ligero temblor que acababa de recorrer el cuerpo de la Cazadora se debían al frio o al tacto de sus manos, pero fuera lo que fuera, decidió que la sensación le agradaba. Se encontraba tan cerca que podía oler su fragancia, una mezcla de cuero, madera y flores. Todo ello, unido a que la piel de los muslos se había erizado, seguramente debido al mismo escalofrío, anuló lo poco que quedaba de racionalidad en su cabeza.

Sin retirar el brazo que la retenía sobre la cama, utilizó el otro para quitarse el casco que ocultaba su identidad, y acercar su cara, ya sin artificios, a la de ella. Aprisionada entre el monarca y la pared, la Cazadora no tenía escapatoria. Además, su estado de somnolencia no ayudaba demasiado a sus reflejos, de modo que no pudo más que asistir atónita al descubrimiento de que el anónimo guardia no era otro que Thranduil.

“No” susurró ella. “no, Thranduil. No me hagas esto.”

“¿El qué?” inquirió el, sin separar ni un centímetro su rostro, aprisionándola sobre el colchón. “No puedes negar que me deseas. Te he besado, lo he visto, lo he notado bajo mis dedos. Aun cuando no sabías que era yo, te has estremecido al tocarte”.

“Desear no es querer, Thranduil. ¿Es sólo deseo lo que buscas?” le preguntó ella, consciente de que la forma de amar de los elfos difería mucho de la suya.

El rey la observó bajo su peso, indefensa aunque aún poderosa, y no dudó un momento en responderle: “Únicamente busco una cosa: a ti. Porque tú eres deseo y también pasión, y yo he estado ciego durante demasiado tiempo. Serás mía ahora, porque he cerrado los ojos a la realidad que eras, y ahora quiero tenerlos abiertos para verte, tocarte, olerte, sentirte, saborearte hasta que te quedes impregnada en mi piel como un tatuaje. Sólo entonces te dejaré marchar”.

Ella comprendió que no tenía escapatoria, ni la necesitaba. Sabía, desde que le había besado, que el rey elfo le atraía demasiado, y él mismo le ofrecía su libertad a través de ese mismo deseo. Las cazadoras, a diferencia de los elfos, eran muy liberales con respecto a sus relaciones con las demás razas. De hecho, uno de los factores de la supervivencia de su especie era precisamente que no importaba el donante masculino, las descendientes siempre serían cazadoras. Por lo tanto, no tenían reparo en compartir su cama con aquellos compañeros que consideraban válidos o atractivos. Y desde luego, el Sindar que ahora mismo se encontraba por encima de ella tenía carisma, una gran destreza con las armas y una acerada lengua que le aceleraba el pulso. Por lo tanto, ¿quién era ella para resistirse?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ci ben-ind: ¿Estás loco?  
> Man ídhrog: ¿Qué quieres?  
> Gwathon chaust nîn: Me iba a dormir, a la cama  
> fuente: http://www.realelvish.net/phrasebook.php


	8. Casa con dos puertas mala es de guardar

La Cazadora se encontraba completamente a merced del monarca elfo, y ni siquiera se había movido desde que la había aprisionado contra el camastro. Éste era demasiado pequeño, y crujió peligrosamente cuando la mujer, como si hubiera tomado una súbita decisión, arqueó la espalda para incorporarse y cruzar la distancia que separaba su cara de la de él para volver a besarlo por segunda vez en ese malhadado día. Sin embargo, su beso no se parecía en nada al que él le había arrancado casi por la fuerza. Este era un beso lánguido, profundo y sensual, que arrastraba la mente del elfo en una ola de emociones que convergían en su epidermis, creando una necesidad urgente de contacto y de retirar todas las capas de tejido que le separaban de la piel de ese magnífico ser que se encontraba enfrente.

Después del beso ella se separó momentáneamente, recibiendo una mirada de reproche, que se metamorfoseó en oscuro deseo cuando lo que hizo fue coger las puntas de su camisa de dormir para levantarla por encima de sus hombros y descartarla en el suelo, quedando su cuerpo expuesto al escrutinio del rey elfo. En cualquier caso, no era especialmente pudorosa, así que mantuvo sus ojos fijos en la reacción de éste, para tener el privilegio de observar como su tradicionalmente desapasionada mirada paseaba con evidente aprobación por su cuerpo. Thranduil estaba realmente fascinado, nunca pensó que el cuerpo de un mortal fuera tan hermoso. Dotado de más curvas que el de un elfo, no por ello dejaba de ser armonioso ni esbelto, moldeado por el ejercicio y las armas. Unas piernas infinitas se combinaban con un vientre plano y unos pechos pequeños pero turgentes, que apuntaban sus pezones endurecidos hacia el propio torso del elfo, y un cuello largo como el de una garza hacían que su cabeza se volviera ligera y sus pensamientos turbios, como después de beber un buen vino.

Ah, y ese trago pensaba apurarlo a placer, se dijo. Descartó rápidamente sus ropas prestadas a un lado, dejando ver su torso bien definido y sus largos brazos. El cabello le caía en cascada a ambos lados de la cara, haciendo que se creara una especie de cortina entre los dos y el exterior cuando se inclinó a besarla de nuevo. Sus manos volvieron a moverse a lo largo de su cuerpo, aprendiendo a reconocer su tacto. Lo siguiente, por supuesto, era reconocer su sabor. Así que el rey siguió deslizando una línea de besos a lo largo de su cuello y más abajo, hasta atrapar un pezón entre sus labios, que procedió a succionar con un fervor casi animal. Esto provocó que ella arqueara aún más la espalda y sofocara un gemido, ante el que él levantó la cabeza y le dijo:

“Aquí nadie puede oírte, Faron. De hecho, aquí tú no eres la cazadora, sino la presa”.

Fiel a sus palabras, volvió a atrapar sus pechos entre las manos, posesivamente, para masajearlos mientras su boca se acercaba a la intersección entre su cuello y sus hombros y mordía ligeramente la piel de ella, que respondió con más expresiones de placer. Incapaz de resistir la tentación, la Cazadora intentó incorporarse para proceder a explorar su cuerpo con un fervor que rivalizaba el de él. Donde ella era redonda y acogedora, los ángulos del cuerpo del elfo, que parecía estar esculpido como una estatua, la tenían fascinada. En un momento dado, deslizó ligeramente sus uñas a lo largo del torso masculino, hasta llegar al ombligo, y fue recompensada por un involuntario escalofrío de su compañero de cama. Sonriendo malévolamente, aprovechó esa momentánea pérdida de control para darle la vuelta y quedar por encima del mismo. En esa postura, recorrió con su lengua la misma ruta que habían hecho sus uñas hasta depositar un beso en el ombligo del elfo. Desde esa posición, miró hacia arriba y la visión casi le robó el aliento. No había nada en el mundo más erótico que ver al poderoso rey con la cabeza echada hacia atrás, el placer pintado en su cara y los párpados entrecerrados por las sensaciones.

Por tanto, siguió su ruta hasta acercarse a su latente erección, tomando su miembro entre sus manos y acercando su boca al mismo, rodeó con su lengua la cabeza del glande hasta que empezó a escuchar pequeños sonidos animales, de modo que procedió a engullir su miembro e intensificar el ritmo hasta que el rey elfo no era más que un manojo de nervios, sudor y pasión, casi incoherente pero sin haber alcanzado todavía su clímax.

Consciente de ello, ella volvió a sonreír y levantó la cabeza. Acarició la cara interna de los poderosos muslos, propios de un guerrero, depositando pequeños besos, cuando de repente se vio girada completamente hasta quedar de nuevo atrapada entre la masa de los músculos pectorales de Thranduil y el jergón, que chirrió en sintonía con su exclamación de sorpresa. Notó que la mano del elfo se dirigía directamente entre sus piernas, para acariciarla y encontrarla ya húmeda y dispuesta para él. Jugueteó momentáneamente con los rizos que rodeaban su núcleo, y llevó un dedo a su boca, murmurando: “exquisito…”. Sin embargo, lo que ahora deseaba era hundirse entre los pliegues de su cuerpo y clavar su miembro en las cálidas y húmedas profundidades que se le ofrecían. Por tanto, alineándose con el cuerpo de ella, procedió a penetrarla profundamente, siendo recompensado por un largo gemido de placer, y las manos de ella que se agarraban furiosamente a sus hombros. Todo esto inició una danza con un ritmo frenético, ya que ambos se habían retenido durante demasiado tiempo, y estaban ansiosos por disfrutar del cuerpo del otro.

Así entrelazados llegaron ambos a la cumbre de su delirio, primero ella, y las contracciones de su interior le enviaron a él en busca de su propio placer. Sin embargo, cuando aún estaban el uno en brazos del otro sobre el camastro que amenazaba derrumbarse, escucharon el ruido de unas llaves en la cerradura, y cómo la puerta se entreabría.

La Cazadora arriesgó una mirada a la entrada, sin embargo, no vio a nadie, el vano estaba vacío. Algo muy extraño ocurría, cuanto más cuando la pequeña alfombra que estaba al lado de la puerta se movió y escuchó nítidamente un susurro que decía:

“Oh, Yavanna me confunda. Celda equivocada.”

La celda volvió a cerrarse sin más ruidos, como si estuviera guiada por un encantamiento. El rey elfo y la Cazadora se miraron por un momento, sorprendidos, y el monarca se levantó rápidamente para vestirse y salir corriendo sin mirar atrás y gritando:

“¡Guardias!”


	9. Las cosas pequeñas mueven el mundo

La Cazadora se quedó asombrada. Sin una mirada, sin un gesto, Thranduil había salido como un rayo hacia la invisible presencia que había vuelto del revés el momento íntimo que acababan de compartir. El desapasionado monarca se había perdido entre los corredores que entrelazaban los niveles inferiores, pero había olvidado algo fundamental en su prisa. La puerta de su celda había quedado abierta. No era momento de sentirse agraviada por el poco interés que había mostrado él, sino de moverse, y moverse rápido. La mujer se incorporó sobre la cama, limpió como pudo los fluídos que resbalaban entre sus piernas con las sábanas y se vistió rápidamente. También la lanza del uniforme de guardia que llevaba Thranduil se había quedado apoyada sobre la roca, y la cogió por precaución, aunque en principio no pensaba usarla. Arriesgando una mirada hacia el pasillo de su celda, comprobó que no había nadie para guardar a los prisioneros, ocupados como estaban en acudir a la llamada de su rey. 

Procurando no hacer ruido, la Cazadora se deslizó suavemente pegada a la pared hasta que alcanzó la celda en la que se encontraban los enanos. Al pasar por delante de los barrotes, su cuerpo chocó con algo invisible que respondió con un ligero "ummphh". Sin quererlo, acababa de dar con su misterioso intruso, y pensaba utilizar ese conocimiento en su beneficio.

"¿Quién eres" dijo en voz baja "Por favor, dejate ver".

Un ruido de ropas se escuchó cerca de donde ella tenía el brazo, e instintivamente cerró la mano alrededor del sonido, para evitar que lo que fuera que se ocultaba se marchara corriendo. Los enanos, por su parte, parecían saber a qué se estaba enfrentando ella, y le miraban con interés.

Después de unos segundos, y al parecer de una honda reflexión por su parte, apareció de la nada un rostro redondo, enmarcado por una maraña de rizos rubio cenizo que acompañaba a un cuerpo pequeño, aún más que el de un enano. Sin embargo, su mirada era honesta, aunque actualmente se encontraba teñida de sorpresa e indignación.

"Deberíais dejarme marchar, mi señora. Mis asuntos no os conciernen. Quizá esteis deseando huir como mis amigos aquí presentes" y con un gesto señaló la celda de los enanos. "sobre todo después de ver el mmm, tratamiento " y aquí enrojeció como una amapola "al que os veis sometida por los guardias de esta prisión".

Ella no pudo evitar dejar escapar una risa musical, pensando en lo irónico y extraño de la situación. "Ah, señor enano, ¿qué creeis que hago entonces deslizándome por estos pasillos, una visita de cortesía?"

"No soy un enano, mi señora. Soy un hobbit." Le respondió él. "Y no hay necesidad de ser irónico"

"Si estamos en esas, yo tampoco soy una señora. ¿Teneis las llaves para sacar a vuestros amigos?" replicó la Cazadora.

"No, al parecer me equivoqué de llaves y cogí las de vuestra celda, en vez de las de ellos. De suerte que me veo obligado a volver a buscarlas, si teneis la amabilidad de soltarme..."

Un pensamiento atravesó la mente de la Cazadora, y en su mente se formó un nuevo plan para escapar que quizá pudiera funcionar.

"Por supuesto, maese Hobbit. Sin embargo, tengo que pediros dos cosas. La primera, me gustaría que olvidarais lo que habeis visto hace unos instantes, como comprendereis, lo considero como algo personal, y no tengo interés en arrancaros los ojos para evitar que contempleis cosas así de nuevo." amenazó ella "La segunda, y más importante: vais a volver conmigo a mi celda, y vais a usar la llave para encerrarme en ella de nuevo. Guardad esa llave, y cuando tengais la de vuestros amigos, liberadnos a todos. Necesitareis todos los brazos disponibles si vais a intentar huir del Bosque Negro."

Desde la celda, Thorin replicó a esta última frase: "¿Por qué debemos fiarnos de vos? Por lo que a mi respecta, podeis haber sido instalada aquí sólo para espiarnos, y luego vendernos a los elfos".

Antes de que ella pudiera responder, el hobbit lo hizo "Creeme, Thorin, tiene más interés en salir de este Bosque que todos nosotros juntos".

La Cazadora supuso que la gentileza del hobbit se debía a la suposición de que ella estaba siendo forzada por los guardas, y simpatizaba con su causa. 'Un alma sencilla' se dijo 'Lástima que no todo sea tan simple como él cree'.

Ante eso, el rey enano inclinó la cabeza y dijo: "Está bien, Bilbo. Pero enciérrala bien y asegúrate de que no supone una amenaza para nadie. Al fin y al cabo, sólo tenemos que guardar su llave y no usarla en el caso de que veamos algo sospechoso".

Por lo tanto, el pequeño personaje acompañó a la Cazadora a su celda, donde procedió a encerrarla de nuevo con dos vueltas de llave, tal y como estaba en un principio, y desapareció inmediatamente. Ella se volvió a quedar sola con sus pensamientos, pero la nueva idea había florecido en su mente como una planta trepadora. Thranduil se quedaría de una pieza cuando descubriera que no sólo sus prisioneros enanos se habían volatilizado, sino también su nueva obsesión.

'Le está bien empleado' se dijo ella 'Ha tardado _segundos_ en marcharse. Podía haberme besado, haberme tapado con las sábanas, algo, aunque fuera una mirada. Pero no, profundamente egoísta como es, se do cuenta de que alguien le había visto, y no se permitió mirar atrás. Pues lo pagará, desde luego que sí'. Nada es más terrible que la ira de una mujer que se siente utilizada.


	10. Consumación (parte I)

Sola de nuevo en aquella celda sin ventanas, la Cazadora decidió que las opciones que le quedaban no eran muy halagüeñas. Su nuevo plan dependía de la destreza de una pequeña criatura que, según lo poco que había alcanzado a ver, no parecía muy diestro en las artes de la guerra, pero sabía también que las primeras apariencias solían engañar. Por tanto, tendría que esperar a que ese _hobbit_ –qué raro suena ese nombre, pensó- encontrara una forma de liberar a sus amigos, y que dichos amigos enanos decidieran llevarla con ellos. En cualquier caso, y viéndolo por el lado positivo, sólo tendría que hacer honor al juramento de llevarlos a casa si ellos confiaban en ella lo suficiente como para abrir la puerta de la celda.

‘La vida está hecha de pequeñas decisiones’ pensó ella, antes de echarse de nuevo sobre el camastro para dejar que el sueño la reclamara.

Mientras tanto, el rey elfo y sus guardias atravesaban frenéticamente todos los corredores, buscando al invisible guerrero que había estado espiando en los niveles bajos. Ya era suficientemente preocupante que alguien hubiera atravesado las puertas de su palacio sin alertar a sus guardias, cuanto más lo que había visto al abrir la puerta, reflexionaba enfurecido el elfo.

‘Sin embargo’, se dijo cuando pudo pensar con más claridad, ‘no hay forma de que el intruso supiera quién estaba allí. A todos los efectos, yo no era más que un guardia aprovechándose de una prisionera’. _Aprovechándose_ era todo un eufemismo, fue lo siguiente que cruzó su mente, sin poder controlarse. No tenía palabras para definirlo, pero su cuerpo reaccionó instantáneamente a las imágenes que habían aflorado. Qué lástima no haber tenido más tiempo para explorar aquel espléndido cuerpo, y sobre todo, el fogoso espíritu que habitaba en él. Aunque ahora su prioridad absoluta era encontrar al intruso que vagaba por sus salones.

Tras horas de búsqueda infructuosa, el rey elfo se reunió con la capitán de sus guardias, Tauriel.

“No entiendo cómo alguien ha pasado la _impenetrable_ barrera de mi guardia” le dijo en tono glacial “Espero que para mañana hayáis dado con el intruso, o de lo contrario os consideraré _personalmente_ responsable de este fracaso, y seréis degradada”.

“Lo lamento muchísimo, hir vuin. Doblaré las patrullas y no dejaré que nadie salga o entre del palacio. Lo encontraremos” respondió la elfa, inclinando la cabeza avergonzada. Sin embargo, a sus ojos asomaba un pequeño atisbo de duda sobre si su señor se habría imaginado la presencia de este extraño en el reino.

“Podéis retiraros. Mañana a primera hora, solicitad a mi hijo Legolas que os ayude con la búsqueda, yo tengo otros asuntos que atender.” Respondió el monarca, despidiéndola.

“Por supuesto, Majestad. De nuevo, mis disculpas” dijo Tauriel, y se retiró para doblar los centinelas y aleccionar a las patrullas. Iba a ser una larga noche.

Por su parte, el rey elfo se dirigió a sus aposentos, en los que procedió a prepararse para descansar. Con la mente nublada por la falta de sueño, observó su amplia cama con dosel de hojas, provista de sábanas frescas y de una blancura impoluta y de multitud de cojines que hacían el descanso más agradable. Luego superpuso a esa vista el chirriante jergón que había dejado hacía unas horas, y un pensamiento maligno le cruzó la mente, pero tendría que esperar a la mañana siguiente.

*********

La mañana llegó más pronto de lo habitual para Thranduil, que había tenido un sueño inquieto, y decidió que iba a aprovechar esa circunstancia en su beneficio. Volvió a ponerse el uniforme de su guardia que había llevado la noche anterior, aunque echó en falta la lanza. ‘Vaya’ se dijo ‘Espero que la coraza que llevo pare el golpe que me voy a llevar al abrir la puerta’. Con este pensamiento en mente, volvió a los niveles inferiores, donde todo el mundo descansaba aún. Con la llave que llevaba al cuello, abrió de nuevo el pequeño almacén, y se encontró de cara, como había previsto, con la punta de su propia lanza.

“Baja el arma, Faron, si no quieres perder el brazo. Tienes demasiado sueño para ser una amenaza” dijo con calma el rey a su agresora.

“No creo que te apetezca comprobarlo. Déjame en paz. ¿No tenías algún asunto _urgente_ que resolver? ¡Vuelve a tus quehaceres!” exclamó ella con más veneno del esperado.

“¿Pero qué…?” se asombró el rey. Rememorando los hechos del día anterior, el elfo se dio cuenta de algo. Al ser interrumpidos, el aún estaba _dentro_ de ella, y se había marchado corriendo, sin una palabra. ‘¡Oh!’ pensó ‘Maldición…’

Lo primero, debía desarmarla. No quería acabar con una lanza clavada en un ojo por una mujer despechada. Así que con un rápido giro de su brazo, agarró su muñeca y la retorció hasta que con un quejido de dolor, la Cazadora soltó la lanza. El sonido despertó otra vez los instintos del rey elfo, que decidió enviar al infierno la cautela y, agarrando a su prisionera por la cintura, le tapó la boca con las manos.

“Ahora vendrás conmigo, Faron, lo quieras o no.” Le susurró. “No pienso dejar que te escapes de nuevo. Y ni se te ocurra resistirte, o esos enanos a los que tienes tanto interés en defender lo pagarán muy caro.”

Ante esa amenaza, y el tono en el que había sido pronunciada, la Cazadora dejó de retorcerse. Sin encontrar resistencia, el rey la condujo hasta los aposentos que acababa de dejar. Aún era temprano, y su ayuda de cámara tardaría horas en ir a despertarle. Además, tuvo la precaución de bloquear las puertas por dentro, para no ser molestado.

Con ella aún agarrada, se dirigió a una mesa, en la que se encontraban varios cabos de cuerda élfica, suave y sedosa, pero también resistente. Con ellos hizo cuatro lazos en las manos y los pies de su prisionera, cuyas pupilas se dilataron notablemente. En ellas, Thranduil pudo leer el miedo y la comprensión. Haciendo caso omiso, se dirigió con ella hacia el majestuoso lecho. Fue muy fácil colocar una banda de seda en su boca para amortiguar los juramentos que estaba pronunciando, pero más fácil aún atar sus muñecas a los postes de la cama y las piernas a los laterales, convenientemente decorados con astas de ciervo.


	11. Consumación (parte II)

Una vez hecho esto, el rey elfo se retiró para admirar su obra. Como en sus mejores sueños, ella se retorcía indefensa en el centro de la cama, con sus rizos como un halo alrededor de la cabeza. La camisa de dormir seguía sin cubrir sus torneados muslos, de los que ya había tenido una vista el día anterior. El elfo decidió que la Cazadora era aún más atractiva a la luz del día, que le permitía observar sin ninguna prisa las pequeñas pecas que decoraban todo su cuerpo, los lunares, una cicatriz reciente que tenía en el costado, la piel erizada de sus sensibles muslos, la sombra de su sexo que se vislumbraba a través de la camisa. Hablando de la ropa, ésta sobraba en el cuadro que Thranduil estaba intentando recrear. Así que con una sonrisa retorcida, tomó el puñal que utilizaba para abrir la correspondencia y se dirigió a la cama. Lentamente, lo deslizó a través del frontal de la camisa, rasgando el tejido y dejando ver en todo su esplendor lo que escondía. Aquí el señor elfo dejó de respirar durante un instante. A la luz de la mañana sus pechos con los pezones ya endurecidos se le antojaban mucho más apetitosos, su sexo estaba cubierto por una mata de vello rizado y ligeramente pelirrojo, y llevaba, oh Eru todopoderoso, la marca de sus dientes en el hombro izquierdo.

La mordaza que le había colocado sofocaba los sonidos, pero no hacía nada por disimular la respiración irregular de la Cazadora, que se encontraba aterrada y excitada a partes iguales. La situación de indefensión en la que se encontraba, las cuerdas y el puñal que acababa de usar Thranduil hacían que quisiera liberarse, pero con cada movimiento de su cuerpo para hacerlo, la mirada del elfo se iba haciendo más oscura y peligrosa.

El monarca se deshizo rápidamente de sus ropas, y tras comprobar de nuevo que la puerta estaba convenientemente cerrada y que no sería molestado, se dirigió con la lentitud de un depredador a la cama. Subiendo a ella, se tumbó al lado de la mujer que se retorcía, y le susurró al oído

“Ahora, Faron, tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para hacer lo que quiera. Porque en estas tierras YO soy el rey. Y mi voluntad es oírte… Quiero oírte gemir, suplicar y finalmente gritar mi nombre, y quiero estar dentro de ti cuando lo hagas”

Esta declaración hizo que durante unos segundos el cuerpo de ella se congelara de terror y su corazón perdió un par de latidos. Sin embargo, momentos después reanudó sus esfuerzos por liberarse con energías renovadas, moviendo la cabeza a un lado y a otro, buscando una salida.

“No hay escapatoria, Faron. Supongo, por tus anteriores palabras, que querías mi completa atención. Ya la tienes. ¿No estás contenta? ¿No soy, como dijiste en el Salón del Trono, un rey compasivo?” se rio el elfo, y le quitó la mordaza.

Un torrente de maldiciones en varios idiomas le saludó, entre los que se incrustaban las frases ‘déjame salir de aquí’, ‘suéltame, maldita sea’ o ‘esto no es gracioso, Thranduil, acaba ahora mismo con esta locura’. La última frase en concreto parecía divertir especialmente al Sindar, que seguía contemplándola desde el lateral de la cama.

“Cualquiera diría que estás intentando darme órdenes. Ni siquiera atada de pies y manos pierdes ese punto de desafío. Eso me complace, no estarías aquí si no fuera por ello. Veamos, en cualquier caso, hasta dónde llega tu espíritu indómito”

Y con esas palabras, el rey se dispuso a paladear el banquete que se le presentaba. Deslizó su lengua por los confines del largo cuello, paseando su aliento enfebrecido por los huesos de los hombros, admirando de nuevo la marca – _su marca-_ que adornaba como un tatuaje la blanca piel de la mujer. Con los brazos extendidos en cruz sobre la cama, ella estaba a su merced, y él aprovecho esta libertad de movimientos para volver a besarla, ahogando el torrente de improperios que le estaba dedicando. Mientras lo hacía, sus manos se dirigieron con voluntad propia hacia las caderas de la Cazadora, que aún se movía bajo su peso, para colocarlas perpendiculares a las suyas, y hacer de sus movimientos una dulce fricción que despertaba sus propios ardores y hacía que su miembro se contorsionase en espasmos.

Ella seguía resistiéndose, y continuó haciéndolo cuando él se retiró hacia su busto para devorar literalmente ambos pechos, que le supieron dulces, como a un agua de flores. Se arriesgó a agarrar ligeramente con los dientes un pezón, y fue recompensado por un gemido que se escapó entre los dientes de su presa. Ya la tenía, pensó. Necesitaba volver a escuchar ese sonido, y pronto. Por lo tanto, volvió a repetir el gesto con el otro pezón, y recibió idéntica respuesta. Satisfecho, procedió a succionar ambos doloridos apéndices, y masajearlos con sus manos, mientras que su cabeza, sinuosa como una serpiente, se dirigía ahora a las zonas más sensibles de su cuello, para besar, soplar, morder y lamer toda la zona hasta que los gemidos entrecortados se convirtieron en una sinfonía.

Ni siquiera había tocado su centro, pero podía notar el calor que emanaba de ella en oleadas, invitándole a entrar, a penetrarla y a volver a hacerla suya. Sin embargo, había dicho que no lo haría sin escucharla suplicar, así que se vio obligado a hacer uso de su autocontrol para evitar las ganas que tenía de empalarla sobre las sábanas como una mariposa en un expositor. No había contado con la testarudez de la Cazadora, que aún reducida a un manojo de nervios y carne delirante, no se rebajaba a rogar. Tendría que utilizar medidas más extremas, sonrió el elfo. Deslizó su mano entre las piernas de ella y lubricando sus dedos con su humedad, empezó a dibujar círculos sobre su punto de placer cada vez más rápido, hasta que su espalda se arqueó con fuerza, buscando algo que él estaba dispuesto a negarle.

En ese momento, paró y se retiró de su cuerpo, observándola desde arriba. Ella gruñó con frustración, y abrió los ojos. Sus irises eran casi negros ahora, oscurecidos como estaban por el deseo, y su mirada había perdido toda racionalidad. Era un animal de instintos, y esos instintos le estaban siendo negados. Arqueó de nuevo la espalda, intentando sin éxito alcanzar al elfo que estaba sobre ella. Al ver que no le quedaba otro recurso, empezó a hablar con una voz más profunda de lo habitual, velada por el deseo.

“Esto es lo que quieres, señor de los elfos. Quieres rebajarme, como antes querías que me inclinara y te llamara _mi señor_. ¿Crees que cedí entonces? ¿Qué te hace pensar que lo haré ahora?”

Esas palabras se llevaron los últimos rastros de coherencia de la mente del elfo, y le susurró: “No quieres suplicar… está bien. Pues entonces, gritarás.”

Y sin más preámbulos, se sumergió hasta la empuñadura en el cálido cuerpo de la Cazadora, haciendo que esta arqueara de nuevo la espalda y siseara un “¡Sí!” teñido de triunfo. Furioso, el elfo salió de ella, sólo para volver a deslizarse dentro como si su cuerpo hubiera sido diseñado para él. Mientras él establecía su propio ritmo, descubrió que los forcejeos de la muchacha habían dado resultado, y había conseguido liberar sus piernas de las astas. Levantando sus caderas, procedió a envolver sus piernas en torno al poderoso flanco del elfo, recibiendo sus embestidas con fruición. Los gemidos de la Cazadora fueron incrementando de volumen, no hasta alcanzar un grito, pero sí suficiente como para detectar que estaba cerca de su clímax. Sin poderle negar ese placer, Thranduil aumentó el ritmo y notó con satisfacción como las paredes interiores de ella se contraían y palpitaban en torno a su miembro, y ella echaba la cabeza para atrás, perdida en una ola de sensaciones.

Sin embargo, no pensaba dejarla ir así, sin más. Aprovechando su momento de debilidad, el monarca desató rápidamente los lazos de las muñecas y le dio la vuelta, colocando sus manos juntas sobre su cabeza y atándolas entre sí al cabecero. Ella seguía indefensa y en los estertores de su placer, de modo que ofrecía una erótica vista, con los párpados entrecerrados, atada a su cama y con su larga espalda ligeramente encorvada que terminaba en un torneado trasero. El rey cubrió de besos aquella espalda infinita, acercándose al coxis, y una vez allí, levantó ligeramente sus caderas para volver a posicionarse entre sus piernas. Con un nuevo gemido, ella le recibió aún dispuesta. Thranduil tenía la impresión de estar domando un animal salvaje, y como a tal la cabalgó hasta que, ahora sí, ella empezó a gemir de nuevo más alto, cada vez más alto, hasta que realmente estaba gritando sonidos inconexos que provocaban escalofríos en la espalda del rey elfo. Ni siquiera esto era suficiente, así que deslizó una de las manos que le agarraba por la cadera hasta su clítoris, volviendo a realizar rápidos círculos en torno a él que se acompasaban con el ritmo de sus acometidas. Incapaz de soportar tanta estimulación, la Cazadora gemía, gritaba y suplicaba “Así, por favor, sí, más, por favor… Thranduil” Por fin, se dijo mientras se sumergía en un océano de placer y sensaciones, y vaciaba su semilla dentro de ella. Al menos ha dicho mi nombre.

Exhausto, se dejó caer como una manta sobre ella, y desató sus doloridas muñecas, besándolas. Ella se arqueó perezosamente para atrapar su labio inferior ligeramente entre los dientes y torturarle un poquito más. No pudo más que deslizarse hacia un lateral y rodearla con un brazo cuando la pesadez del sueño reclamó a ambos, en el centro de una cama devastada, con las sábanas arruinadas y los cojines en desorden, dos magníficos cuerpos entrelazados bajo la luz de la mañana que se filtraba por las ventanas.


	12. Las obligaciones de un rey

Varias horas después, el rey se despertó al escuchar unos golpes insistentes en su puerta, y a su ayuda de cámara que susurraba a través de ella: “¿Mi señor? ¿Os encontráis bien?”. Incorporándose rápidamente, caminó hasta el vano de la puerta y susurró a su vez: “¡Basta! No más golpes. No deseo ser molestado. Anula mis compromisos de la mañana”.

“Pero, su Majestad… los enviados de los Puertos Grises os esperan al toque de campana, y debéis comer con la delegación del gremio de artesanos del Bosque” murmuró el asistente, con el pánico ribeteando su voz.

“¡Está bien!” respondió contrariado el elfo. “Estaré listo en una hora. Que nadie me moleste hasta entonces”.

“Por supuesto, _hir vuin_ ”

Después de verificar que los pasos de su asistente se alejaban de la puerta, el rey se dio la vuelta para volver a su lecho. La vista que le aguardaba allí le robó el aliento, e hizo que su cuerpo respondiera en consecuencia. Las sábanas seguían arrugadas en su lado de la cama, pero al levantarse, la Cazadora se había estirado hasta ocupar en diagonal casi todo el espacio que le estaba reservado. Estaba dormida con el cabello sobre la cara y la postura de un gran felino, su exquisito trasero vuelto hacia él y su larga espalda flexionada. Se acercó despacio para no perturbar su sueño y se colocó a su alrededor, rodeándola con el brazo. Como un gran gato montés, ella se desperezó al notar su contacto, pero para su sorpresa, no llegó a despertarse, limitándose a adaptarse como si fuera una cuchara al espacio cóncavo que generaba el cuerpo de él.

El rey elfo no pudo dormirse, pero decidió aprovechar todos los momentos que pudiera de la quietud que le rodeaba, de un instante perfecto como una rosa en plena floración. Sabía que la sensación era un espejismo, que el mundo volvería a moverse y ella volvería a odiarle, sobre todo después de haberla arrastrado prácticamente por la fuerza hasta su cama. Pero ahora mismo era suya, la tenía en sus brazos y no querría estar en otro lugar. Suspirando, hundió su nariz entre los rizos que cubrían su cuello e inspiró profundamente su aroma, grabándolo a fuego en su cerebro. Ya sabía cómo sonaba, cómo sabía y cómo olía. Pero no estaba preparado para dejarla marchar.

Ella se despertó con un ligero escalofrío, notando un aliento en su cuello y un calor extraño que la envolvía. Su cerebro, todavía afectado por los vapores del sueño, no había registrado aún el lugar donde se encontraba, hasta que escuchó una voz que le susurraba al oído:

“Buenos días, Faron”

Sobresaltada, recordó los eventos de la mañana, y los de la tarde anterior. Entonces reconoció la voz que le hablaba y el cuerpo que la rodeaba, el mismo que la había hecho gritar, y se estremeció de nuevo de forma involuntaria. Intentó liberarse de los brazos que la rodeaban, pero de antemano sabía que iba a ser imposible, era como estar atrapada por una cizalla.

“Paz, Faron. No pienso retenerte en contra de tu voluntad, pero quiero que me escuches con atención. Mis deberes me reclaman” siguió murmurando la misma voz “pero nada me gustaría más que enterrarme otra vez entre tus piernas hasta que no pudieras andar. Sin embargo, tengo obligaciones que cumplir, aunque me gustaría encontrarte aquí cuando vuelva. Habrá un destacamento de guardias en la puerta, por si intentas huir, y las ventanas están muy altas. Creo, en todo caso, que encontrarás este alojamiento más cómodo que el que tenías previamente”

“No me quedaré aquí. No soy ninguna concubina ni me interesan las comodidades de tus aposentos” le respondió desde el otro lado “así que ya puedes hacerte a la idea de que en cuando traspases ese umbral, no me volverás a ver”.

El rey elfo rechinó los dientes, y se levantó ligeramente para poderle mirar a los ojos. Le respondió una mirada brillante de desafío, la misma que le había hecho perder el control. No pudo resistir la tentación y la besó con rabia, notando como ella le respondía pese a la reticencia que sus anteriores palabras hacían ver. Había algo entre ellos peligroso y letal, que les atraía el uno al otro como las polillas a la luz, y acabarían quemándose.

Gruñendo como un animal, ella se volvió y se pegó a su cuerpo desnudo, profundizando en el beso. No había un centímetro de piel que no estuviera en contacto, y podía notar su calor, los latidos de su corazón y la energía que desprendía en oleadas. Haciendo un supremo esfuerzo, la separó de su lado y le preguntó, con voz entrecortada.

“¿No te quedarás aquí? ¿No deseas esto?”

“Ah, ya te dije que desear no es lo mismo que querer. No quiero estar aquí, pero te deseo. Y eso no ha cambiado desde hace mucho tiempo.” Fue la sorprendente respuesta.

Thranduil comprendió que era una batalla perdida. Por el amor de los Valar, era el maldito monarca, y estaba en su propio reino. Así que ella no se marcharía de su lado, y disfrutaría de su pasión hasta que sus alas se abrasaran, si era necesario. Se levantó de la cama y tomó una de sus batas para envolverse con ella, lanzando otra en dirección de la Cazadora.

Sin embargo, contra todo pronóstico, ella se levantó completamente desnuda, cruzando sin ningún pudor la habitación para acercarse al baño. El rey la siguió con la mirada, aún fascinado por sus curvas, su piel y sus movimientos fluidos. Escuchó los sonidos de salpicaduras, y dedujo que ella estaba borrando las marcas de sus actividades previas, y le recorrió un sentimiento de contrariedad, aunque pensó que aún llevaría durante días la marca de sus dientes sobre su clavícula. Pasados unos momentos, salió con la majestuosidad de una reina y se colocó la bata del rey elfo, anudando quizá con más fuerza de la debida el cinturón a su figura.

“Bien.” Le dijo. “tus deberes te reclaman, ¿no es cierto? Estoy lista para que me conduzcan a mi celda”

“Siempre esa insolencia, Faron. No creas que me puedes dar órdenes, y dirígete a mi como tu señor.” Respondió irritado.

Ella se rio suavemente y con un punto de malicia, replicó “Ah, pero yo creía que eso era precisamente lo que me había conducido a esta situación…”

Maldiciendo entre dientes, Thranduil no pudo más que darle la razón internamente. Sin alterar de nuevo su fría fachada, se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió, llamando con un gesto a los guardias.

“Conducid a esta mujer a sus _aposentos_. Y aseguraros de que estén bien cerrados”.


	13. Vuelta al comienzo

Un tiempo después, se encontraba de nuevo en su celda. Si los guardias se habían sorprendido al verla vestida con las ropas del rey, no lo hicieron notar. En realidad, no le dijeron nada en todo el trayecto hasta los niveles inferiores.

Una vez allí, tiró el caro montón de seda a una esquina y se vistió con las ropas que aún seguían sobre la silla, como si su mundo no se hubiera vuelto del revés desde hacía unas horas. De hecho, era exactamente lo que pensaba hacer a partir de ahora. Continuar como si nada hubiera ocurrido, como si todo no hubiera sido más que un sueño, como si el solo pensamiento de su tacto no provocara que el vello de sus brazos se erizara.

‘El olvido es un grato compañero de viaje’ pensó ‘y si no me equivoco mucho, pronto voy a iniciar uno. Del cual hay bastante pocas posibilidades de que salga con vida, de modo que otra línea de pensamiento sería una pérdida de tiempo’

Y con esta última reflexión empujó todas las peligrosas sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo al último rincón de su cerebro, y las encerró con llave. Focalizando su pensamiento en el ahora, empezó a diseñar un plan de acción que le permitiera mantener relativamente a salvo al grupo de enanos que sin duda abrirían su puerta dentro de poco tiempo.

No se equivocaba. Antes de la caída de la noche, el cerrojo de su puerta volvió a girar y se encontró de cara con la amable presencia del hobbit, Bilbo se llamaba, que le hacía gestos para que saliera rápidamente. Sin mediar palabra, le siguió hasta el final del pasillo, donde esperaba el resto del contingente enano, todos en posición de alerta pero ninguno armado. ‘Espléndido’ reflexionó ella ‘como alguien nos detecte, somos presa fácil.’

Sin embargo, parecía que la voluntad de los Valar estaba de su lado. Silenciosamente, o al menos todo lo silenciosamente que pueden caminar trece enanos, se dirigieron hacia los almacenes, no lejos de donde ella tenía sus aposentos. La Cazadora no podía entender qué hacían allí. Ciertamente, era un lugar poco transitado, pero no tenía salida y se iba a convertir en una ratonera para ellos.

El mismo pensamiento debía animar la mente de Thorin, porque le oyó discutir acaloradamente con el Mediano, para sorprendentemente acabar plegándose a sus razones, que ella no podía adivinar aún hasta que no llegaron a la bodega. Allí su mente se iluminó y una sonrisa ornó su rostro, sorprendida por la inteligencia del plan. Podía funcionar, pensó.

Así que ayudó a los demás enanos a entrar en los barriles cerrados que irían bajando el torrente hasta la Ciudad del Lago, introduciendo al hobbit en el último de ellos. Sin embargo, enseguida se dio cuenta de que alguien debía accionar la trampilla, así que tomó la manivela en sus manos y tiró hacia abajo con fuerza. Los primeros barriles rodaron con estruendo, de modo que la ruta de su huida quedó al descubierto para los agudos oídos élficos. Pronto empezaron a oírse ruidos de pisadas que se acercaban peligrosamente a la zona, y gritos de alerta traspasaban la puerta, pero ella no pensaba irse hasta que todos los enanos se encontraran a salvo.

La puerta de la bodega se abrió violentamente en sincronía con la caída del último barril, y la mirada de la Cazadora tuvo aún tiempo para cruzarse con la de un iracundo rey elfo, que se precipitaba dentro a la cabeza de sus guardas, antes de saltar con un grácil movimiento y sumergirse ella misma en las violentas aguas que bullían bajo la rampa, seguida por una nube de flechas que no llegaron a alcanzarla. Los gritos de desesperación y rabia de Thranduil resonaron largo tiempo en las bóvedas de la bodega.


	14. Y la vida siguió...

Y la vida siguió en el Bosque Negro, como siguen las cosas que no tienen mucho sentido. Simplemente, siguen adelante. Legolas encontró la nota de despedida de su amiga después de su patrulla, y comprendió cabizbajo que no habría muchas posibilidades de volverla a ver con vida. Su padre siguió recorriendo iracundo los pasillos de su reino, sin que su único hijo detectara la razón de su inusual comportamiento. Probablemente porque la huida de la tropa de enanos bajo las mismas narices de sus guardias había herido profundamente su orgullo, pensaba el príncipe. No podría estar más equivocado, como descubriría más adelante.

En cualquier caso, la vida no siguió especialmente igual para la compañía de Thorin, ahora con una nueva adquisición en la forma de una empapada y malhumorada Cazadora, que se sacudía el agua del arroyo de su cabello como un perro en la ribera. Los demás enanos habían conseguido salir de los barriles un poco magullados, pero ilesos, y esperaban las órdenes de su líder con expectación.

El susodicho enano miraba de reojo al pequeño hobbit, que se retiraba una astilla de madera de su brazo, donde se había incrustado dolorosamente, y reflexionaba sobre la sorprendente naturaleza de esa criatura, tan suave y dulce en apariencia, pero capaz de hacer frente a un orco armado con ese palillo de dientes que llamaba arma y sacarles del reino del Bosque sin tener que lamentar bajas. Si no se conociera mejor, diría que estaba empezando a emocionarse como un jovencito. Esos rizos dorados, en cualquier caso, merecían que alguien los trenzara… Sacudiendo la cabeza, el futuro rey se deshizo rápidamente del peligroso pensamiento, no sin antes comprobar que sus furtivas miradas habían sido detectadas nada menos que por su compañero Dwalin, que le dirigió una mirada plagada de ironía. Mirando hacia el frente, se dio cuenta que se encontraban al borde del lago, justo enfrente de la Ciudad, el último hito antes de llegar a la Montaña Solitaria, que se dibujaba altiva contra el cielo otoñal. El problema ahora era acceder al lugar para obtener armas y víveres para el asalto a la guarida del dragón.

“Tendremos que construir una balsa” dijo una voz que no era la suya, con un ligero tono de autoridad. Volviendo la cabeza, miró a la propietaria de dicha voz que se erguía a su lado, que aún tenía el ceño fruncido, probablemente de pensar en sus propios demonios. Que, por lo que su saqueador había dejado entrever, eran unos cuantos.

“No nos conocemos bien, mi señora, y por eso os perdono la insolencia, pero debo preveniros que ningún enano en esta compañía seguirá vuestras órdenes. Y os pediría también que os dirigierais a mí en los términos adecuados” le dijo, bastante molesto.

“¿Hay tanta inseguridad en vosotros, los reyes, que tenéis que estar escuchando vuestros títulos de labios de los otros?” preguntó negligentemente la mujer. “Para mí, la autoridad no se impone, se gana. El maldito elfo no lo entendió a tiempo…” y aquí se interrumpió y suspiró.

“Tampoco espero nada más de la tradicional cabezonería de un enano. Escuchadme bien, Thorin Escudo de Roble, porque sólo lo diré una vez. Estoy aquí por un antiguo juramento que me obliga, pero no me apetece más que a vos. No sois ni “mi señor” ni “mi rey”, así que no me dirigiré a vos como tal. Así como os pido que no me llaméis “mi señora”, porque no soy vuestra ni de nadie, ni tampoco una señora. Así que si queréis mi ayuda –y os aseguro que vais a necesitarla- tendréis que aprender a aceptar mi carácter.”

La finalidad y honestidad de sus palabras sorprendieron al líder enano. Sopesó las circunstancias, y decidió que prefería un brazo capaz de empuñar una espada o un arco, aunque la lengua que viniera con él no le halagara ni le llamara por sus títulos.

“Está bien. Se hará bajo tus términos.” Le respondió, cambiando el tratamiento “Pero si vamos a estar en los mismos términos, no conozco tu nombre, cazadora.”

“Los elfos me llaman _Faron_ , que significa también Cazadora. Pero mi madre me llamó Selene, y ella suele tutearse con tu primo Dáin Pie de Hierro –o insultarse y pelearse, con esos dos nunca se sabe-. Mi familia lleva el título de amigo de los enanos desde hace generaciones.”

“Selene o Cazadora será entonces” dijo el enano. “Aunque en cualquier caso, espero que consideres que sigo siendo el líder de esta expedición y necesito que obedezcas mis órdenes, si la ocasión lo requiere”.

“Por supuesto, señor Enano. Puedo ser independiente, pero no por ello soy tonta, ni tengo deseos de morir” le respondió la Cazadora con una sonrisa complacida. “Además, estoy al corriente de tus proezas en batalla. No dudaría en servir bajo tu mando, si la ocasión lo requiere” continuó, parafraseándole.

“Bien. Me alegro que nos entendamos.” Y con ello, el enano volvió la espalda a la mujer y se dirigió al resto de su compañía. “Creo que tiene razón. Deberíamos pensar en construir una balsa.”

“Pero tardaremos bastante tiempo, Thorin” respondió un enano de gran envergadura, Bofur.

“Pues tendremos que empezar cuanto antes” gruñó el enano con la cabeza rapada, Dwalin.

Ella contempló el horizonte con un extraño sentimiento de anticipación, como si algo estuviera a punto de pasar, y vio una pequeña marca negra en el lago que se acercaba hacia ellos. Se trataba de una barcaza de transporte, gobernada por alguien a quien no alcanzaba a ver. Dándose la vuelta, comentó:

“Quizá esa balsa no sea finalmente necesaria. Alguien se acerca a nosotros desde la Ciudad de Lago. Creo que vienen buscando los barriles, y nos ha visto.”

“¡Todo el mundo quieto y que nadie diga una palabra!” ordenó Thorin. “No vamos armados, y ese hombre puede ser peligroso. Balin hablará con él”.


	15. El hombre del lago

En efecto, la barcaza se dirigió a la orilla, y en su proa se encontraba un hombre armado con un arco, que apuntaba directamente a la cabeza del rey enano. El resto de la Compañía se puso tensa, pero no dijeron nada.

“¿Quiénes sois?” preguntó el barquero. “¿Qué hacéis aquí?”

“Somos unos pobres artesanos que se han perdido” le comentó Balin. “Vamos hacia las Colinas, donde vamos a ofrecer nuestros servicios como herreros. ¿Quizá nos podrías llevar hasta la ciudad en tu barco?”

“Artesanos ¿eh?, quizá me puedas explicar entonces por qué tus _artesanos_ están en una perfecta formación de batalla, y qué le ha pasado a ese _artesano_ excepcionalmente alto que me está lanzando dagas con la mirada y parece estar protegiendo al _artesano_ bajito, que al parecer no comparte la misma raza que los enanos.” replicó sarcástico el hombre.

“Además,” continuó “conozco la procedencia de estos barriles. Y creo que, desde luego, no estarían en este estado…” y apuntó a una flecha que sobresalía de uno de ellos, de factura claramente élfica, “cuando salieron del Bosque Negro.”

Balin suspiró, claramente derrotado. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera replicar, la Cazadora comentó desde su posición –no había dejado de proteger al pequeño hobbit en ningún momento, se lo debía, después de que la hubiera sacado de prisión-: “Un hombre honorable como vos supongo que comprenderá la situación en la que nos encontramos. Seguramente vos también tenéis a gente a la que _proteger_ ” enfatizó “ y debemos llegar a la Ciudad lo antes posible. Te pagaremos bien, quizá ese dinero te sirva para tu familia”.

“No se cómo lo has deducido, mujer, pero tengo dos hijos. Y tienen hambre. Así que de acuerdo, os llevaré por un precio justo.” Contestó él, derrotado a su vez.

Balin le miró esperanzado, y se puso rápidamente en movimiento, recopilando el dinero necesario para el pasaje. Todos los enanos contribuyeron, y la Cazadora le dio un pequeño anillo de oro que llevaba en el dedo meñique.

“Aquí teneis, mi señor” le entregó con cautela el dinero y continuó “espero que podamos entrar en la ciudad sin levantar demasiadas sospechas.”

“Dejad eso de mi cuenta, y subid a bordo rápidamente. Hay varios puestos de aduanas, así que tendréis que prometer que haréis lo que yo os ordene, y sin rechistar” le advirtió el hombre.

“Por supuesto.” Le contestó Balin, mirando a los demás para instarles a que dieran su aprobación. Reticentemente, los enanos asintieron con la cabeza.

El trayecto era un poco largo, y la Cazadora aprovechó para sentarse al lado del hobbit. “Dime, Bilbo Bolsón, ¿por qué decidiste sacarme de la celda? Sé que a tus amigos enanos no les caigo bien, y quizá se enfadaran contigo por ello. Por cierto,” dijo bajando la voz, “tu plan de la bodega fue _brillante_ ”.

El hobbit sonrió y se retorció las manos con modestia. “Muchas gracias. Y decidí sacarte de allí porque nadie merece pudrirse en las mazmorras del rey elfo, y menos con el tratamiento al que te estaban sometiendo allí” se sonrojó profundamente.

“¡Ah, eso!” exclamó ella, sonriendo a su vez. “el caso es que… bueno, no importa. Me alegro de que confiaras en mí, espero que no te arrepientas. Me llamo Selene, por cierto, y espero que podamos ser amigos o que pueda ayudarte en algo”.

“Eres una mujer” constató el hobbit, ganándose una risita sarcástica de ella. “Quizá me puedas explicar por qué…. No, olvídalo.”

“Oh, vamos.” Insistió la Cazadora. “puedes confiar en ti, ya te he dicho que quiero ser tu amiga. Y los amigos están para escuchar.”

“Está bien. Pongamos que hay alguien… no sé, simplemente una persona, que te resulta atractiva. Tú piensas que es inalcanzable, pero de repente empiezan a pasar cosas extrañas, te abraza, te sonríe cuando te habla y es amable contigo ¿por qué lo hace? ¿Se ha dado cuenta, y quiere burlarse de mí?”

“Verás, Bilbo. No puedo decirte mucho con los datos que me dices, no conozco a las personas de las que hablas. Pero no creo en ningún caso que quiera burlarse de ti. Quizá sólo quiera ser agradable, o quizá sea algo más. Sólo el tiempo te puede decir más cosas, me temo. Pero debes tener mucho ánimo, el amor es algo maravilloso, supongo” las últimas palabras quedaron en suspenso en la boca de la Cazadora.

“¿Supones? ¿Nunca has estado enamorada?” inquirió sorprendido el hobbit. “Eres una mujer hermosa, seguro que has tenido muchos pretendientes.”

“No, Bilbo” dijo ella, sombría. “mi raza es un poco distinta. No tenemos problemas con las relaciones carnales, pero muchas de nosotras no encontramos nunca el amor. Quizá sea por nuestro modo de vida, o que no somos dignas, no lo sé. Es difícil de decir.”

“Lamento mucho haberlo preguntado.” Dijo Bilbo, compungido. “Hablemos de otra cosa. Necesitaremos armas, cuando lleguemos a la Ciudad del Lago”.

“Sí, eso seguro. Quizá podamos hablar con nuestro barquero para que nos ayude con ese problema.”


	16. Lavarse en un lago

El recibimiento en la ciudad del Lago no correspondió, ni mucho menos al que se le da a un príncipe en el exilio. Salvo que la realeza viajara en estos últimos tiempos en barriles llenos de pescado y se dedicara a visitar las cloacas de las ciudades. En cualquier caso, exhaustos y malolientes, los enanos se acomodaron como pudieron en la casa de Bardo, el barquero. El que más sufría con esta situación era el pobre hobbit, que aunque ya se había acostumbrado a la falta de limpieza que implicaba la vida a la intemperie, encontraba especialmente humillante llevar el pelo enmarañado y las ropas raídas. La Cazadora se dio cuenta enseguida de la incomodidad del pequeño personaje, y un día, mientras los enanos roncaban tras la comida, le llevó aparte y le dijo:

“Maese Hobbit, he encontrado un lugar que quizá te gustaría visitar conmigo. Pero tendremos que ser sigilosos y no decírselo a nadie, o no nos dejarán salir por una trivialidad así.”

Confiado, Bilbo se puso silenciosamente la capa con la capucha subida y juntos salieron de la precaria construcción que servía de cobijo para la familia del arquero. No tuvieron que andar mucho, ya que la Cazadora se detuvo ante una puerta de la que salía una prometedora nube de vapor.

“¡Una casa de baños!” el hobbit casi lloraba de alegría. “¡No lo puedo creer! ¿Cómo…?”

“Dejalo, Bilbo” comentó ella sin darle importancia “quería visitarla y necesitaba compañía. Además, a estas horas está prácticamente desierta”

“Oh, entremos pues antes de que alguien se dé cuenta de nuestra presencia”.

Entraron en el establecimiento, y se dirigieron cada uno hacia las zonas separadas por géneros, aunque había una sala común al final del pasillo. “Te veré allí en un rato, Bilbo” dijo la mujer.

Después de haberse quitado toda la fatiga y la suciedad del largo camino, ella procedió a retirar los enredos que poblaban sus rizos, de los cuales no se había ocupado prácticamente nada desde que entró en el Bosque Negro. Mientras lo hacía, seguía pensando en cierto par de glaciales ojos azules, y en cómo se volvían oscuros como profundas lagunas en las alas de la pasión. Durante un instante, pensó en volver y solicitar clemencia, aunque también sabía que ninguna habría para ella. El paso que había dado era demasiado importante, y había algo sobre ella que el elfo no sabía y haría que la mirara con asco y desprecio. Esos pensamientos la entristecieron, y con el corazón pesado, se dispuso a esperar a su pequeño amigo.

Éste no tardó en hacer aparición, batallando con su pelo mojado que había crecido bastante desde que salió de su casa, y caía en desorden sobre sus ojos. Ella sonrió con una cierta ternura y le dijo:

“Ven aquí, amigo mío. Quizá pueda hacer algo para ayudaros con eso”. Cogió su peine y retiró como pudo los nudos en el bonito pelo dorado del hobbit. “Tienes un pelo precioso, ondulado y con esos matices” suspiró ella. “Te lo cambiaría sin dudarlo, Bilbo”.

Procedió a partir su pelo en dos e hizo dos pequeñas trenzas en cada lateral, uniéndolas detrás de la cabeza del hobbit, de un modo que ceñían sus ondas y le retiraban el pelo de la cara. En un momento dado, el pequeño personaje enrojeció.

 “¿Qué ocurre, Bilbo?”

“Nada, estaba pensando que, ahem, que a los enanos parece que les gusta el pelo largo…Me pregunto si…” tartamudeó azorado

La Cazadora no pudo reprimir las carcajadas. Así que era eso, qué tierno. Era precisamente lo que necesitaba para liberar el peso que le oprimía el pecho.

“Oh, sí, Bilbo. Estoy segura que este nuevo peinado tuyo va a atraer ciertas miradas. En particular ciertas miradas _azules_ , me atrevería a decir” le comentó.

“No te burles, Cazadora. Bastante humillante es todo ya, sentirme así y ver la enormidad de lo que se espera de mí…” musitó azorado

“No, no, amigo. No me entiendas mal, mis risas son de alegría. Me parece maravilloso que tengas esos sentimientos y espero de verdad que sean recíprocos. En ningún caso debes sentirte humillado, eres un miembro fundamental en la Compañía y lo has demostrado innumerables veces. Ciego o estúpido es aquel que no lo sepa. Y tus enanos no me parecen ninguna de las dos cosas”.

“Vamos, señor Hobbit, alegrad el corazón y veamos si nuestros amigos aprueban vuestra nueva apariencia” terminó la Cazadora, pasándole una mano por el hombro.

Así que se volvieron a poner las capas y retornaron a la casa, donde los enanos acababan de levantarse del sueño reparador en el que estaban envueltos. Algunos de ellos echaron algún vistazo curioso a la Cazadora, que llevaban los rizos sueltos y húmedos y la camisa semi-desabrochada para secarse correctamente, pero el centro de todas las miradas era Bilbo, o en concreto las doradas ondas del hobbit.

“Bueno, bueno, señor Saqueador” se chanceó Kili “parece que nuestras costumbres se te están pegando después de todo. Estás muy elegante con esas trenzas, aunque son demasiado sencillas. _Cualquier_ enano” y ahí echó un breve vistazo a su tío, casi imperceptible “las habría hecho mejor”.

Sonrojándose como los mejores tomates de la huerta de Hamfast, el hobbit comentó “es un tema práctico, el cabello me caía sobre los ojos, quizá debiera cortármelo”.

“’¡No!” llegó una exclamación de horror desde donde Thorin se encontraba “¿Por qué querríais un deshonor así, señor Bolsón? Además,mmmm, las trenzas no os sientan tan mal”.

“No es ninguna deshonra, los hobbits se cortan el pelo regularmente y lo suelen llevar corto, según he leído” aportó el docto Ori.

“Ah, bueno. Pero está entre enanos, ahora.” Replicó gruñendo Thorin.

Después de esta _reveladora_ discusión, la Cazadora ya tenía claro lo que necesitaba saber. Se preguntaba, aun así, cuanto tardarían los dos tontos en darse cuenta. Sin embargo, la llegada de Bardo con una serie de picas y hachas rudimentarias la sacó de esa línea de pensamiento.

“¿Esto es todo?” dijo Dwalin “Estas armas no sirven para nada” se lamentó

“Tendremos que hacer lo que podamos con lo que hay disponible. Sois un guerrero, encajadlo. Gracias por vuestra ayuda, Bardo” contestó secamente la Cazadora.

“No, no nos valen. No para tomar una Montaña, me temo” la contradijo Thorin. “Tenemos que encontrar otras mejores.”

“Sólo el gobernador tiene armas dignas de ese nombre. Pero su armería está cerrada a cal y canto.” apuntó el arquero. “no podréis pasar.”

“No si nos ven” objetó Dwalin. “Atacaremos de noche”.

Un plan sencillo. Quizá funcione, aunque lo más probable es que acabemos en otra mazmorra. Y esta vez la estancia no será tan _placentera_ como la anterior, reflexionó la Cazadora con un escalofrío.


	17. La opción del Gobernador

Así partieron, como sombras grandes y pequeñas, hacia la armería de la ciudad. Estaba guardada por un buen destacamento de guardias, según les había comentado Bardo, que se negó categóricamente a acompañarles. “Tengo familia”, afirmó.

Se acercaron a una de los ventanucos laterales y procedieron a desquiciar los barrotes que lo protegían, y uno a uno, cuatro enanos se deslizaron dentro de la sala. La Cazadora esperaba que no se hubieran equivocado de lugar, o lo más probable es que acabaran todos en el fondo del Lago. En principio, todo se desarrollaba según lo previsto, y Nori había salido con el primer fardo de armas bajo el brazo. Bofur estaba a punto de bajar de la abertura, cuando se oyó resonar un sonido metálico en la noche. Los enanos se miraron los unos a los otros con desesperación, y empezaron a urgir a los dos hermanos, Fili y Kili, a que salieran rápidamente del almacén. Sin embargo, los guardias del gobernador fueron mucho más rápidos, y los tenían rodeados en el momento que Fili saltaba hacia el suelo, dejando a Kili en el alfeizar de la ventana.

“Mirad lo que tenemos aquí,” comentó uno de los guardias. “Ladrones, mejor dicho _ladrones enanos_. Qué curioso, quizá el Gobernador quiera hablar con ellos.”

“No nos moveremos de aquí” afirmó Thorin, afianzando sus dos pies sobre el suelo y sacando a Orcrist de su vaina con un gesto amenazante.

“¿Ah, no? Quizá pueda ayudaros a cambiar de opinión.” Afirmó el capitán del destacamento. “Disparad al ladrón.” Ordenó a sus subordinados.

Inmediatamente, las flechas volaron hacia Kili, que se encontraba con medio cuerpo fuera del edificio, y se clavaron en su pierna izquierda y entre sus costillas.

“¡Nooooo! ¡Kili!” se oyó el grito agónico de sus familiares. El enano se desplomaba inexorablemente, y si alguien no paraba su caída, había un fuerte riesgo de que se partiera el cuello contra el suelo de piedra. La Cazadora, con una velocidad casi sobrehumana y haciendo caso omiso de las flechas que aún volaban y de las espadas de la guardia de la ciudad, se colocó bajo el herido y lo recogió a tiempo, con un suspiro de mal disimulado alivio.

“Ya está bien. Seguidnos o correréis la misma suerte que el jovencito” comentó desapasionadamente el hombre.

Los enanos permitieron que los desarmaran, todavía traumatizados por la caída de Kili, y rodearon preocupados su cuerpo inconsciente, contemplando con horror las heridas, de las que manaba sangre. _Demasiada_ sangre, reflexionó la Cazadora. Si no le sacaban las flechas rápido, probablemente no sobreviviera. Los guardias los empujaron a todos sin contemplaciones hacia la cercana Casa del Gobernador, donde un conjunto de ciudadanos estaban celebrando una especie de reunión con el señor de la ciudad. Al ver llegar a los prisioneros, dejando un rastro de líquido rojo tras de sí, el Gobernador enarcó una ceja.

“Curiosa banda de ladrones la que me traéis aquí” comentó “enanos de las Colinas tan miserables y cobardes que tienen que robar en una armería”

“Tened mucho cuidado de lo que habláis” le respondió un iracundo hobbit, apuntándole con el dedo “Este de aquí es Thorin Escudo de Roble, hijo de Thrain, hijo de Thror, rey Bajo la Montaña. Y no es un miserable ni un cobarde”

Un murmullo asombrado recorrió a la multitud que se había agrupado para contemplar el espectáculo, y comentarios sobre la profecía, la llegada de un nuevo rey y las riquezas que eso podía llegar a suponer se empezaron a escuchar con claridad. Aprovechando la ocasión, Thorin comentó:

“Mi llegada puede traer una nueva prosperidad a la Ciudad del Lago. Reanudaremos el comercio con vosotros y se abrirán todas las rutas. Todo el mundo querrá las mercancías que afloren desde el gran reino de Erebor. En la Montaña hay oro suficiente para todos, si nos ayudáis a armarnos y llegar allí. ¿Qué me decís?”

Al escuchar la palabra ‘oro’ los ojos del Gobernador se iluminaron con un brillo codicioso y respondió:

“A eso os digo, Thorin, rey Bajo la Montaña: bienvenido a la Ciudad. ¿Cómo podemos ayudaros?”

“Tenemos prisa. Necesitamos armas, provisiones y una barca que nos lleve cuanto antes a la orilla opuesta. Además, mi compañero debe curarse de sus heridas aquí y alguien debe quedarse a acompañarlo”.

“Yo lo haré” ofreció la Cazadora. “conozco algo sobre heridas, y puedo ayudarle.”

“Tienes mi eterna gratitud si consigues salvar a mi sobrino.” le comentó Thorin. “cuando esté curado, seguidnos a la Montaña, donde tendréis un recibimiento digno de reyes.”

Así decididas las cosas, los enanos se retiraron a conferenciar y cenar con el Gobernador mientras la Cazadora llevaba al herido Kili de vuelta a la casa de Bardo. Allí se mantuvo despierta toda la noche, intentando extraer las flechas con el menor daño posible. Al parecer, no habían alcanzado a ningún órgano, pero la pérdida de sangre había sido profusa, y el enano se encontraba muy debilitado y afectado por una alta fiebre. Desesperada, la Cazadora no era capaz de hacerla bajar, y sabía que era muy peligrosa en un cuerpo maltratado como el de Kili.

Al día siguiente, se ausentó momentáneamente para despedirse del resto de la Compañía, que partía hacia Erebor entre aclamaciones, cuando contempló entre la muchedumbre un relámpago pelirrojo que conocía bien. Con sigilo, se acercó a dicho personaje y poniendo un cuchillo en sus costillas, murmuró:

“Así que me habéis seguido, capitana. ¿Cuáles son las órdenes de tu rey? ¿Llevarme de vuelta a sus salones encadenada y pateando? ¿O debéis matarme aquí mismo”

“No.” Le contestó la elfa. “Sólo debemos vigilaros, nada más. No hubiera aceptado la misión si hubiera sido de otro modo.”

“Bien… Quizá podáis ayudarme, después de todo, Tauriel.” le conminó la Cazadora “tengo un amigo al que no le baja la fiebre, y está muy débil.”

“Está bien. Guiadme” dijo la otra pelirroja.

A partir de entonces, las cosas discurrieron con una velocidad extraña para la Cazadora, como si viviera un sueño. La elfa había conseguido que el enano se estabilizara, pero se tomó como algo personal contribuir a su recuperación, y se pasaba largas horas en la cabecera de su cama, hablando de Eru sabía qué con el joven enano. Mientras tanto, los días pasaban y una sensación de peligro atenazaba el corazón de la mujer, hasta urgir a Kili a partir aunque no estaba del todo recuperado. Tauriel les acompañó en la barca y se despidió de ellos con pesar en la orilla, pero cuando estaba a punto de retornar a la Ciudad del Lago, un súbito viento y un fogonazo la mandaron de espaldas contra el suelo. Los tres observaron con terror al dragón, Smaug, que se acercaba inexorablemente a las casas, para sembrar el terror y la destrucción entre los que hacía escasas horas les habían proporcionado cobijo.

Sin poder aguantar más la situación, la capitana elfa se volvió para intentar ayudar en lo posible a los habitantes, y avisar del terror que se había despertado a su rey, aunque parte de su corazón se quedó para siempre colgado de las manos de aquel joven enano que le había hablado como un igual. Kili la vio marchar con la tristeza que provocan las cosas que no pueden ser, pero luego volvió su vista hacia las grandes puertas de Erebor, pensó en su familia, en su hermano y en su rey y se dirigió con paso raudo hacia las mismas.

La Cazadora le seguía, aunque sin poder borrar de su memoria el fuego y los gritos de los pobres habitantes de la ciudad. Ahora bien, le daba la impresión de que algo importante había pasado allí. Parecía que el dragón no había retornado a la Montaña tras la destrucción que había sembrado, quizá se habría dirigido hacia otros parajes. Poco importaba, ella había cumplido su promesa. Había conseguido que _todos_ los de la sangre de Durin llegaran –más o menos- ilesos a las puertas de Erebor, y era cuestión de tiempo que el renombrado reino enano recuperara de nuevo su antigua gloria. Qué equivocada estaba.


	18. La majestuosidad de Erebor

La masiva puerta de la Montaña Solitaria era impresionante, un tributo a la artesanía y al saber hacer de los ingenieros enanos, pero para los dos individuos que se acercaban, era una especie de tabla de salvación tras un naufragio. Después de haber contemplado desde lejos el horror que el dragón había desatado en la Ciudad del Lago, se acercaban temerosos de lo que se podían encontrar también allí, pero a la vez deseosos, esperanzados quizá al pensar que de toda aquella desolación podría salir algo bueno, que encontrarían a sus compañeros esperándoles en la puerta con gritos de alegría.

Sin embargo, las antorchas estaban encendidas, pero nadie salió a recibirles. Se internaron en el negro vientre de la montaña con el corazón pesado, abrumados ambos por una premonición. Inasequibles al desaliento, llamaron y llamaron por los grandes pasillos y entre los grandes pilares, antes de ver un resplandor en los salones inferiores, y ver cómo sus preocupaciones se esfumaban al escuchar una voz dulce, pero dubitativa, que les respondía:

“¿Kili? ¿Kili, eres tú?... ¿Cazadora? Emmm, Selene…. ¿estáis ahí?”

“Por supuesto que somos nosotros, hobbit tonto” dijo ella, aliviada. “¿Quién iba a ser? ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué este recibimiento? ¿Dónde están los otros?”

Bilbo parecía profundamente incómodo ante la alusión al resto de la Compañía, y saltaba nervioso de un pie a otro, retorciéndose las manos.

“El caso es que están todos abajo, en el Tesoro” musitó “No han salido de ahí desde… ¡Espera, Kili, espera!” gritó inútilmente intentando detener la carrera del más joven de los Durin, que se había lanzado como una flecha al grito de “Fili, tío, ¡estoy aquí!”

“¿Bilbo? Tienes que contarme ahora mismo qué es lo que ocurre.” Inquirió preocupada la mujer.

“Han cambiado.” Murmuró el hobbit, hundiendo su cara entre las manos. “¡Por Yavanna, han cambiado tanto! Ya no son los mismos enanos que se sentaron a mi mesa en Hobbiton. Sólo piensan en el oro, en encontrar gemas más brillantes, cadenas más grandes, adornos más espectaculares. Y lo peor…”

“¿Lo peor?” se asustó la Cazadora “¿Hay algo peor?”  
“Sí. Lo peor es Thorin, no quiere salir de allí. No come, no duerme, no descansa.“ se desesperó el hobbit. “Smaug me lo advirtió…”

“¿Smaug? ¿SMAUG? Bilbo, querido… ¿has hablado con un maldito dragón? ¿Y de qué te advirtió exactamente?”

“Lo que Thorin busca sin descanso, hasta olvidar a los de su sangre, es la Piedra del Arca, el Corazón de la Montaña. ¿La conoces?” consultó tentativo.

“Sí, Bilbo. Sé lo que significa. Es la joya del rey, la que atestigua su derecho a reinar sobre los demás clanes. Es su derecho de nacimiento.”

“Smaug me dijo que le llevaría a la locura, y lo cierto es que ya lo está haciendo, aún sin tenerla. No quiero pensar en lo que ocurriría si la tuviera en su poder.”

“No me gusta cómo suena esa última frase, querido amigo. Pero en el caso de que _alguien_ la tuviera en su poder, creo que haría bien manteniéndola fuera de su alcance. En fin, creo que en cualquier caso quiero verlos a todos. Llevame hasta el rey, si no es mucha molestia.”

Cabizbajo, el hobbit le hizo un gesto con la mano y la acompañó a una gran sala en la que apilaban cantidades obscenas de oro y objetos preciosos, sobre las que se movían como pequeñas hormigas laboriosas los antaño orgullosos enanos de la Compañía, ornamentados con las mejores piezas, pero con una mirada que había perdido toda coherencia. No hacían más que murmurar entre dientes, y parecía que buscaban algo. La Cazadora tuvo su respuesta cuando desde el partido trono de Thror, una voz retumbó:

“Buscadla. Tiene que estar por ahí. Nadie descansará, nadie dormirá hasta que la encontremos, y los salones de Erebor recuperen su antigua gloria.”

“Ah, señor Bolsón, veo que nos traéis ayuda. Me habéis devuelto a mi sobrino, Cazadora, y por ello estoy muy agradecido. Pero ahora tenemos grandes cosas que hacer”

Thorin Escudo de Roble se había colocado la corona de alas de cuervo, y su nueva armadura refulgía a la luz de las antorchas, pero su mirada estaba muy lejos de ser a la que estaba acostumbrada. Era dura, cerrada y llena de avaricia cuando contemplaba las montañas de riqueza que le rodeaban. El hobbit se hizo aún más pequeño si cabe al lado de la Cazadora, con la cabeza entre los hombros hundidos, y sacudió su cabeza con pena.

“Se hará lo que digáis, Majestad” respondió.

Los dos amigos se dedicaron a fingir que buscaban entre los montones, mientras hablaban entre susurros. Bilbo le preguntó a la Cazadora por la suerte que habían corrido los habitantes del Lago, y ella no supo que responder, con la mirada velada por el horror. Con seriedad, comentó:

“A ninguno de ellos le ha importado.Todos estaban muy ocupados contando los montones de monedas en cuanto el dragón salió. Me temo que la culpa de toda esa destrucción recae sobre mis hombros, y no podré perdonármelo nunca. Toda esa gente ha muerto por mi culpa, no fui capaz de ocultar al dragón de dónde venía”

“No, Bilbo. No debes decir eso. Tarde o temprano, el dragón se hubiera despertado, el hecho de que haya ido hacia ese lugar es irrelevante. Lleva la destrucción consigo. Además, Thorin prometió ceder parte de su tesoro a los ciudadanos a cambio de su ayuda, no debes preocuparte.” Le respondió su amiga.

“¿Ah, no? ¿Tú crees que el nuevo Rey, en su estado, va a deshacerse de algo? Yo no lo creo…”

“Pero es su decisión. No puedes culparte por ello, seguro que si pudieras hacer algo por ellos lo harías.” Aseveró ella con rotundidad.

“Quizá pueda hacerlo, quizá pueda hacerlo” murmuró el hobbit, apretando una mano sobre el pecho.

La noche se echó sobre ellos más pronto de lo que esperaban, y la Cazadora, sofocada por la opresiva presencia aún de la maldad del dragón en la Montaña, no podía dormir. Mientras tanto reflexionaba cómo, a pesar de haber conseguido cumplir su promesa, al final se volvía sobre ellos. El linaje de Durin no estaría nunca a salvo, no mientras codiciaran esa piedra maldita y el oro les susurrara al oído. Aunque fuera inverosímil, el dragón tenía razón, como comentó Bilbo. Al pensar en el hobbit, y como si lo hubiera convocado, observó su sombra pasar hacia el parapeto de la puerta. Intuyó que quería huir, y lo dejó marchar. Quizá fuera mejor así, quizá al tener a su alma gemela fuera de su alcance, el rey recobrara al menos momentáneamente la cordura.

Sin embargo, no fue así. Al contrario, cuando por la mañana descubrieron que Bilbo se había marchado, los gritos de rabia y desesperación de los miembros de la Compañía no pudieron cubrir las amenazas de muerte de su monarca, que lanzaba sapos y culebras por la boca.

“Quizá haya ido a buscar el consejo de Gandalf el Gris” aventuró ella, para justificar a su amigo. “y vuelva con buenas noticias”

Por el contrario, eso pareció molestar aún más al rey enano, que escupió las palabras como un veneno: “Dejadlo, es un traidor. Que desaparezca de mi vista, y vaya a buscar a su mago si quiere. No le necesito para nada”

“Por supuesto, su Majestad” se inclinaron Balin y Dwalin.


	19. Preparaos para la guerra

Mientras tanto, los supervivientes de la Ciudad del Lago habían llegado a la ciudad de Valle, liderados por el nuevo Mata-Dragones, nada menos que Bardo el arquero. La situación le superaba desde todos los ángulos, tener que llevar a sus conciudadanos a un nuevo lugar para vivir y asumir tareas que no le correspondían, en ausencia –o muerte, si los Valar tenían clemencia- del taimado Gobernador.

Como si todo no fuera suficiente, tras una noche en vela abrumado por su nueva responsabilidad, se encontró cara a cara con el monarca del vecino Bosque Negro, al mando de un ejército de elfos del bosque. Horrorizado, pensó que venían a atacarles, y se dirigió hacia el alto personaje, que se erguía arrogante entre sus soldados sobre una montura monstruosa, un ciervo con grandes astas.

“¿Puedo preguntaros, mi señor, qué han hecho las gentes del Lago para irritaros, y que vengáis así armados ante nuestra puerta?” consultó con precaución, puesto que la fama de irritable de Thranduil era tan legendaria como sus capacidades como guerrero.

“Estoy aquí por asuntos que me conciernen directamente, Bardo el arquero, así que la supervivencia de los humanos me tiene bastante sin cuidado. Por otro lado, lo que sí me preocupa es lo que se esconde –mejor dicho, _quien_ se esconde- tras las puertas de esa Montaña. La herencia de mi pueblo nos ha sido arrebatada, y pienso recuperarla.”

“Por supuesto, mi señor, lo entiendo perfectamente.” Le respondió secamente el arquero. “Pero seguramente no querréis atacar las puertas sin antes haber hablado con sus moradores y ver si podéis llegar a un entendimiento.”

“¿Queréis razonar con Thorin Escudo de Roble? Buena suerte con eso. La última vez que le ofrecí mi ayuda me la arrojó a la cara, y se marchó con algo que era mío.” Le respondió burlón el elfo

Thranduil no desarrolló más en profundidad qué era lo que Thorin se había llevado de su reino, aunque sus sueños estaban envenenados por la necesidad y los celos desde que _ella_ se marchó hacia la Montaña. Saber que lo habían conseguido, que estaban allí, fuera de su alcance, sólo actuaba como combustible para su ira.

Mientras el rey elfo pasaba revista a sus tropas, Bardo decidió intentar razonar con el rey enano para intentar eludir la inminente guerra. Después de varias horas, volvió cabizbajo y derrotado a la tienda del señor elfo.

“¿Qué? ¿Han aceptado vuestros términos, arquero?” Comentó desapasionadamente Thranduil.

“No. Esto es una locura. Una verdadera locura. No le pedimos ni una mínima parte de lo que tiene, pero no está dispuesto a separarse de una sola moneda, según me ha dicho. La guerra es inevitable, me temo. No cambiará de opinión.” murmuró desanimado el hombre.

“Entonces, tendréis que escoger un bando, Bardo. Y hacedlo pronto. En unas horas marchamos hacia la Montaña” respondió el elfo, cogiendo sus espadas de la mesa y poniéndolas cuidadosamente en la vaina, no sin un escalofrío de anticipación.

Avisados por Bofur y Nori, que estaban de centinelas, toda la Compañía contemplaba desde el parapeto de la puerta la reunión de las tropas de elfos y hombres frente a sus puertas. A su cabeza, montado en su impresionante ciervo, Thranduil sonreía torvamente y decía unas palabras al abatido líder de los hombres, nada menos que el arquero que había abatido a Smaug.

Sin embargo, la sonrisa del elfo se desvaneció cuando una cuerda salió de la nada y un ser extrañamente ágil atado a ella descendió rápidamente para colocarse entre ambos y la puerta. Llevaba un casco enano que no dejaba ver sus rasgos, piezas de armaduras distintas cubrían su cuerpo y a su espalda se cruzaban dos espadas, sujetas por un arnés de cuero, además de llevar un arco y un carcaj de flechas. Iba armado para la guerra, eso desde luego, no era un emisario de paz.

“¿Qué negocios traen a los elfos hasta las puertas de Erebor?” preguntó con resonancia metálica, ya que su visera estaba bajada. Nadie reconocía la voz, pero uno de los presentes reconocía perfectamente la postura de su cuerpo. El rey palideció como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

“Nuestros asuntos no te conciernen, extranjero” Le respondió Bardo. “Sólo venimos a reclamar lo que es nuestro.”

“El Rey Bajo la Montaña no se plegará a los deseos de los hombres.” Respondió el emisario. “Y tampoco a los de los elfos. Y menos aún, a _este_ elfo en particular” señaló con la cabeza. “Así que retirad vuestras fuerzas si no queréis ser aniquilados.”

“¿Aniquilados? ¿Por quién? ¿Por trece enanos y una fugitiva? No me hagáis reír” Parecía que el rey elfo se había recuperado de su sobresalto.

De las profundidades del casco surgió una risa melodiosa, que sonaba como si unas campanas de bronce se hubieran puesto a repicar en la explanada. El elfo volvió a palidecer y echó el cuerpo hacia atrás, como si hubiera recibido un golpe.

“Habéis olvidado muchas cosas, oh _magnánimo_ monarca, si ya no sabéis escuchar lo que el bosque os tiene que decir. Quizá queráis intentarlo ahora”. Respondió el enigmático personaje, y levantó los brazos hacia el Norte. Inmediatamente, dos cuervos se posaron en ellos, y un ruido lejano le saludó.

“La guerra está sobre vosotros, hijos de los hombres.” Le dijo a Bardo. “Quizá haríais mejor en replantearos vuestras alianzas.”

“No lo haré. Sólo tengo una palabra, y la he dado. Y a diferencia de tu rey, yo si cumplo mis promesas” recibió como respuesta.

“Está bien, es justo. Pero él no es _mi_ rey. Mi señor se acerca ahora…” murmuró el soldado, bajando la cabeza. Los cuervos levantaron el vuelo y él siguió su trayectoria hasta lo alto de la colina, donde el viento entre los árboles ya le había contado lo que quería saber.

Levantando de nuevo la cabeza, empezó a correr, atravesando las filas de los asombrados elfos, que fueron retenidos por un gesto de su ahora lívido señor. Cuando llegó a la ladera, aún al alcance de sus flechas, se quitó su yelmo, y un torrente de rizos pelirrojos cayó sobre sus hombros.

“¡¡Khazâd ai-mênu!! Las Colinas del Hierro han llegado.” Gritó, y desenvainó una de las espadas en guisa de saludo.

Desde las almenas de Erebor, la Compañía le respondió con exclamaciones de “Khazâd!! Khazâd!! Baruk- khazâd!!”

En sincronía con estas voces, desde la colina circundante resonaron varios cuernos de batalla. Desde la cima se precipitaron varios batallones enanos en perfecta formación, con un líder especialmente corpulento –y pelirrojo- a la cabeza, montando un gran carnero que iba guarnecido con piezas de armadura.

“Oh, lo que nos faltaba.” Afirmó Thranduil, haciendo que su montura girase para acercarse. “Dáin Pie de Hierro. Encantador.”

“¿Quién?” preguntó Bardo ausente, mientras urgía a su caballo para que alcanzara a la montura del elfo.

“Dáin, el señor de las Colinas del Hierro, uno de los enanos más cabezotas que pisan la Tierra Media. El primo de Escudo de Roble. Qué adorable reunión de familia…” gruñó el elfo, acertando más de lo que él pensaba en cuanto al concepto de la asamblea familiar.

El enano que se encontraba a la cabeza de las tropas, viendo a la mujer que le esperaba con el arma en alto, desmontó rápidamente para estrecharla en un abrazo asfixiante. Sus sienes reposaron brevemente sobre las de ella, que había enrojecido como un tomate.

“¡Adad, por favor, que ya no soy una niña!” protestó débilmente la Cazadora.

“Tonterías, para mí siempre serás mi pequeña. Veo que has cuidado bien de los míos, como me prometiste. Y por cierto, estás demasiado delgada, querida. Tu madre me va a matar.” Respondió Dáin.

“¿Amad? ¿No habrá venido contigo, verdad?” Preguntó ella con aprensión.

“¡No! ¿Crees que hubiera abandonado su puesto? Además, supongo que le habría arrancado la cabeza a mi primo por ponerte en peligro, y con un dragón nada menos. No, no daría ni una moneda por la vida del nuevo Rey Bajo la Montaña si tu amad se hubiera acercado por aquí” se rio el enano.

Una vez terminado este intercambio, el enano se incorporó y volvió a subirse en su montura. Dirigiéndose a las tropas que estaban al otro lado, bramó:

“¡Buenos días, señores! ¿Cómo estamos en este hermoso día? ¿Podría robaros unos minutitos de vuestro tiempo, ya que habéis tenido la deferencia de venir a recibirme?” e inclinó la cabeza hacia la mujer. “¿Tendríais la amabilidad, si no es molestia, de DEJARME PASAR?”

Ante este último gruñido, los hombres retrocedieron ligeramente, y los enanos se colocaron en formación de batalla. Thranduil se limitó a levantar la mano, y sus soldados tomaron sus arcos y se colocaron en perpendicular.

“Ah, pero mira quién está aquí, si es esa especie de hada pomposa del Bosque Negro. ¿No tienes que ir a peinarte o algo, princesa?” le gritó Dáin, sin prestar atención a la amenaza que suponían los arqueros elfos. Mientras tanto, la Cazadora había armado su propio arco y defendía el flanco del señor enano.

Mirándola y comprendiendo rápidamente la situación, Thranduil decidió lanzar un golpe directo al orgullo de su antagonista. “¿Princesa? No, más bien era _tu princesa_ la que gritaba debajo de mi la última vez que pasó por el Bosque Negro, creo.”

‘Por las barbas de Mahal’ pensó ella. ‘No puede haber dicho lo que creo que ha dicho, delante de TRES malditos ejércitos, y con el rey de Erebor escuchando. Estoy muerta.’

En la retaguardia, situado junto a Gandalf, al que le había dado la piedra del arca para ponerla fuera del alcance de su –aún- querido Thorin, Bilbo Bolsón soltó un grito de sorpresa y se tapó la boca con la mano. Ahora reconocía la larga cabellera dorada del anónimo guarda de la celda. Oh, Yavanna, su amiga estaba perdida para siempre. Thorin le cortaría la cabeza o la lanzaría desde las murallas, como le había amenazado a él. El susodicho enano palideció de rabia en la puerta de la Montaña, y gritó: “¡¡Traidora!!”. La Compañía, sin embargo, miraba con los ojos muy abiertos la escena que se desarrollaba bajo ellos. Dáin Pie de Hierro no podía, no debía permitir un insulto como ese a alguien de su sangre.

Sin embargo, el enano miró a la Cazadora de reojo, consciente de las reglas que seguían ella y las de su raza. No en vano había convivido con su madre desde más tiempo del que tenía memoria, y decidió jugar al mismo juego del elfo. Solo que con las cartas ganadoras, por supuesto.

“Ummm ¿es eso cierto, nathith?” Le preguntó a la mujer en voz bien alta, para que todos le oyeran, pero intercambiando con ella un guiño cómplice.

“Cierto es, nadad. Aunque quizá no fuera yo la que gritara más alto” siguió ella la broma.

“Ah, lo que nos lleva a la siguiente cuestión, nathith… cómo puede un Sindar, la flor de los Eldar, el _poderoso_ rey elfo del Bosque Negro pensar siquiera en yacer con alguien de la sangre enana? ¡Qué disparate! ¡Qué deshonra!” comentó Dáin, como si nada.

“Otra vez cierto, en tus palabras no hay más que sabiduría, _mi rey_.” Replicó ella, haciendo especial énfasis en las dos últimas palabras.

Un rugido de animal herido surgió de lo más profundo de la garganta del rey elfo, sintiéndose humillado delante de sus propias tropas, y recibiendo en sus carnes multiplicado el daño que pretendía haber hecho con sus anteriores palabras.

Viendo el ataque inminente, la Cazadora soltó el arco y desenvainó sus dos espadas, mientras Dáin incitaba a sus tropas a atacar al grito de “¡Du Bekâr!”.

Sin embargo, el choque entre los tres ejércitos nunca llegó a producirse. Un temblor estremeció la tierra, y en los flancos mismos de la colina se abrieron varios agujeros, los cuales vomitaron toda una serie de escuadrones de orcos y de trolls de las cavernas armados hasta los dientes. Las huestes de Azog el Profanador habían llegado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adad: padre  
> Amad: madre  
> Nathith: hija  
> Fuente: http://aglabikhuzdul.tumblr.com/  
> Khazad ai-menu: los enanos están sobre vosotros  
> Baruk Khazad: Hachas de los enanos  
> Du Bekar: A la guerra  
> Fuente: http://tolkiengateway.net/wiki/Baruk_Khaz%C3%A2d!_Khaz%C3%A2d_ai-m%C3%AAnu!


	20. La batalla

Todo a partir de entonces se convirtió en un voraz torbellino de sangre, de golpes, de gritos y sudor. Las huestes elfas al final atendieron a razones y lucharon codo con codo con los hombres y los enanos. La Cazadora no podía distinguir la imagen en su conjunto, desde que las líneas enemigas se habían acercado lo suficiente a ella, no hacía más que girar, hendir cabezas, cortar tendones, golpear y esquivar todo tipo de armamento. En un momento dado, creyó distinguir a Dáin cargando con su carnero hacia un troll de batalla, pero podría estar equivocada. Lo que sí distinguió con claridad es que en un momento de la batalla, no sabía si habían pasado horas o minutos, la campana de Erebor sonó, abriendo con estruendo el parapeto que los propios enanos habían preparado. De entre los escombros salieron en formación triangular, y arrastraron a su paso a las huestes de orcos como un río arrastra a su paso los sauces de la ribera cuando se desborda.

Se alegró momentáneamente por este inesperado cambio de rumbo, pero tenía que concentrarse en su propia lucha, si quería seguir viva. Se dirigió hacia las ruinas de Dale, pensando en proteger a los que más desfavorecidos en la batalla, y el desolador panorama que le recibió no le dio muchas esperanzas. Sin embargo, mientras vagaba por las calles decoradas con la sangre de muchos hombres, contempló un relámpago plateado cerca de un cadáver enorme. El ciervo de batalla del rey había sido abatido, provocando a su vez la caída de su señor, que estaba rodeado por escoria orca. Además, unos arqueros alejados le apuntaban con sus arcos, y parecía no tener escapatoria, aunque la salvaje alegría que danzaba en sus ojos élficos parecía contar otra historia.

Silenciosamente, la Cazadora fue a situarse tras el círculo de arqueros que le amenazaban, y procedió a rebanarles el cuello con su espada lo más rápido posible. Mientras tanto, sus compañeros cercaban cada vez más al monarca, que despejaba como podía los golpes, matando a muchos de ellos, pero eran demasiados. Ella recordó el odio con el que la había mirado pocas horas antes, pero también el fuego que les había consumido a ambos no hacía tanto tiempo, y sin dudarlo un instante más, se abrió paso a golpes de espada entre la morralla que rodeaba al rey. El rey elfo contempló fascinado cómo cortaba con sus espadas dobles la carne orca como si fuera mantequilla, con aquellos movimientos que le tenían hechizado sin remedio, sin importar su origen, sus progenitores y su raza. Sólo su piel blanca y sus rizos al viento, como una visión entre tanto horror, proporcionándole una vía de escape.

Durante un escaso segundo, su mirada quedó colgada de la de ella, perdiendo su impenetrable fachada y mostrando una emoción extraña, casi vulnerable. Le acababa de salvar la vida, y eso para el orgulloso elfo era casi más de lo que podía asumir. Aún la deseaba, incluso después de conocer su parentesco, pero también sabía que ella no volvería a aceptarle jamás. Con este último pensamiento, su momento de vulnerabilidad pasó, y volvió a ser el monarca del Bosque Negro. El rey se irguió, con su máscara en su sitio, la miró con desprecio y se alejó hacia sus soldados, dejando a la Cazadora en medio de un círculo de cadáveres y empapada en sangre negra.

Sin embargo, mientras ella le veía marcharse, uno de los orcos que estaban tendidos en el suelo se levantó y le clavó su hacha en el brazo, antes de ser decapitado por un rápido movimiento de su segunda espada. Siseando, ella se arrancó el arma y contempló la gravedad de la herida. Sin perder ni un instante, se hizo un rápido torniquete con la manga de su camisa y continuó adelante, no sin antes contemplar a varios jinetes enanos que se dirigían a la Colina del Cuervo. ‘Que Mahal guie vuestros pasos, hijos de Durin’ pensó ella. ‘Y cuando os ponga a salvo, a ver si nos echa una mano aquí abajo también, que lo vamos a necesitar’ y dándose la vuelta, procedió a decapitar a otra de las repugnantes criaturas. Y así siguió y siguió hasta no ver más que sangre, enemigos y dolor.

Tiempo después, la batalla había pasado, pero la sangre derramada había sido demasiada. Enanos, elfos y hombres pavimentaban el campo de batalla con sus cuerpos, y los heridos reptaban buscando ayuda. La cacofonía de gritos y gemidos podía volver loco a cualquiera, pero en el medio de todo el tumulto, algunos se erguían buscando un punto en concreto, la Colina del Cuervo. Thorin.

Entre ellos, una pareja de lo más dispar, pero con el mismo color de pelo. La mujer, alta y orgullosa, se sujetaba el brazo, en el que había una enorme herida de la que se escapaba la sangre a borbotones. El enano, más bajo pero no menos orgulloso había perdido su casco, lucía un visible golpe en la cabeza y tenía todo el cuerpo cubierto de sangre negra, el metal de su pierna estaba mellado en varios lugares, y cojeaba ostensiblemente.

“Las águilas han llegado.” Repitió ella. “¿Crees que habrán llegado a tiempo, adad?”

“Por el bien de nuestras dos razas, espero que sí, nathith. Espero de verdad que sea así.”

Sin ningún ruido ni un quejido, la mujer se desplomó inconsciente, incapaz de soportar la pérdida de sangre. Del mismo modo, el enano notó oscurecerse su visión, afectado por el golpe a su duro cráneo, pero su último pensamiento fue: ‘a ver si salimos de ésta, por Mahal. Si no, su madre me va a matar.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo se, lo se. La escena de la batalla, y no digo nada de lo que ocurre en la Colina del Cuervo. Después de ver la película y llorar como una Magdalena durante más de diez minutos, me niego a revivir esa escena. Aunque por supuesto, los Valar son clementes en mi historia...


	21. Entrando en la leyenda

La Batalla de los Cinco Ejércitos, la llamaron. La tierra que había sido quemada por Smaug alrededor de la Montaña se encontraba ahora saturada de sangre y cuerpos. Nada crecería allí durante generaciones. Los supervivientes deambulaban como fantasmas entre los restos del enfrentamiento, pero un susurro de esperanza recorría sus filas. Los rumores decían que el Rey Bajo la Montaña, el que había superado su locura para lanzarse en un último ataque, no había tenido que pagar el precio más alto por sus errores. Que había sobrevivido, con espantosas heridas, y luchaba para no marcharse del mundo de los vivos en alguna tienda, asediado por la fiebre y la infección. Sus herederos no habían seguido mejor suerte, y no se despertaban. Nadie sabía si volverían a hacerlo, como tampoco tenían mucho optimismo respecto al brazo de la Cazadora. Creían que no volvería a usarlo y la fiebre le consumía. Sus gritos podían oírse de un lado a otro del campamento de los heridos, y tenía alucinaciones. El rey del Bosque Negro se encontraba visitando a los heridos elfos cuando escuchó sus alaridos, y tuvo que marcharse precipitadamente. Horas después, un sanador elfo fue enviado a su tienda, pero ella, incluso en su delirio, insistió en que asistiera antes a los herederos de Thorin, o no aceptaría el tratamiento. Suspirando por su cabezonería, e inseguro sobre si llegaría a tiempo para atender a todos, el curandero aplicó todo su arte en encontrar los fëa de los hermanos y traerlos de vuelta. Aunque curar sus heridas sería una tarea ardua, al menos se encontraban conscientes. Inmediatamente después el elfo consiguió unir los dos extremos de la espantosa abertura creada por el serrado borde del hacha orca en el brazo de la Cazadora, y pese a la cicatriz que quedó, parecía que no quedarían secuelas para el músculo.

Del mismo modo, mucha gente más se movilizó para ayudar a los supervivientes. Los hombres enviaron carros de provisiones para los supervivientes de la Ciudad de Lago y los enanos marcharon en caravanas desde las Colinas Azules y desde las del Hierro. Aunque los elfos del Bosque se habían retirado con sus heridos y los Galadhrim no dieron señales de vida, desde las lejanas tierras de Imladris, un contingente llegó una mañana a las puertas de Erebor, maravillando a todos aquellos que se cruzaban con ellos.

A la cabeza iba nada menos que el propio señor Elrond con sus sabios ojos grises, rodeado de dos personajes que no podían ser sino sus hijos gemelos, Elladan y Elrohir, vestidos de la misma forma y con idénticas sonrisas que no presagiaban nada bueno. Les acompañaba un pequeño destacamento de guardias, y cerrando la comitiva iba el personaje que hacía que todas las cabezas se giraran. Nada menos que el legendario señor de la Casa de la Flor Dorada, Glorfindel, el verdugo del Balrog. Todo el campamento estaba en suspenso, como si estuvieran dentro de un sueño, hasta que Gandalf se acercó a la comitiva, e inclinando la cabeza, comentó:

“Vuestra llegada es de lo más oportuna, Peredhil. Necesitamos urgentemente vuestras mejores artes curativas. Hay muchos guerreros gravemente heridos, y uno de los peores es el Rey Bajo la Montaña”.

“Pues no perdamos el tiempo en intercambios corteses, Mithrandir, y llévame hasta él” le replicó el señor, con ojos preocupados.

Los gemelos quedaron olvidados en el medio del campamento, mientras Glorfindel y sus guardias buscaban un lugar donde estacionar sus monturas. Una figura que caminaba deprisa llevando un cubo de agua con la cabeza baja y el brazo envuelto en un complicado vendaje que olía sospechosamente se golpeó con ellos al pasar, y el cubo osciló peligrosamente. Sin levantar la mirada, les dirigió una buena retahíla de palabras.

“Disculpad, señores elfos, pero quizá se les ocurra a vuestras mercedes mejores cosas que hacer que estar aquí de pie en el medio del campamento de los heridos. Los demás, al parecer, sí tenemos trabajo, y estáis obstaculizando la ruta de los suministros. Quizá vuestro rey sea la perfecta personificación de un florero, pero los demás deberíais ayudar un poco, creo yo”.

“¿Thranduil Oropherion definido como _la personificación de un florero_? Por los Valar, hermano, que no se nos haya ocurrido a nosotros en todas estas centurias…” le dijo el uno al otro, intentando retener las carcajadas.

“Qué razón tienes, Elladan. Veo que nuestra estancia aquí, entre gente tan versada en el arte de la palabra, va a ser mucho más interesante de lo que pensábamos” le replicó su hermano.

Ante estas palabras, la mujer levantó la vista y se quedó sorprendida al encontrar a los hijos de Elrond mirándole con una mueca de diversión en la cara y con un guiño travieso en los ojos.

“Oh, mil perdones. No sabía que la delegación de Imladris hubiera llegado ya.” Les dijo. “si no, no hubiera tenido la osadía de definir a Thranduil como… vuestro rey” continuó con una sonrisa.

Las carcajadas de los dos hermanos duraron varios minutos. Cuando se calmaron, contemplaron a la figura que tenían delante con renovado interés, observando sus líneas. No parecía una habitante de la ciudad del Lago, y su figura musculada era más bien la de un guerrero. Estaba ostensiblemente herida, y muy pálida, sin embargo, acarreaba un peso que habría hecho curvarse a cualquier otro individuo con menos fuerza de voluntad. Por último, y no menos importante, ambos detectaban que su acerada lengua iba a ser la fuente de grandes diversiones en el futuro. Así, un pensamiento empezó a florecer simultáneamente en la mente de ambos. Como le ocurre a muchos gemelos, tenían un entendimiento casi telepático, y se miraron diciéndose: ‘Es perfecta para ada.’

“Y ¿con quién tenemos el honor de hablar?” le preguntó Elrohir.

“Me llamo Selene, pero aquí todo el mundo me conoce como la Cazadora” respondió ella.

“¿La Cazadora?” exclamó emocionado Elladan, casi brincando. “¿La misma Cazadora que... ummmm cómo decirlo, que hizo morder el polvo a Thranduil, primero en el Bosque Negro y luego delante de sus propias tropas, ayudada nada menos que por su _padre_ , que resulta ser ese enano pelirrojo con tan mal carácter?”

“La misma”. Dijo ella, bajando la cabeza.

“Ah, pero sois una leyenda, querida. No puedo creer nuestra suerte, Elrohir. Tenemos que decírselo a Glorfindel, estará deseando conocerla.” Replicó el elfo.

“¿En serio?” se extrañó ella. “Creía que más bien me convertía en alguien a evitar a toda costa por toda la raza de los Eldar”.

“Pero qué equivocada estáis, mi señora.” Dijo Elrohir. “En general, los elfos de Lothlórien y los de Imladris desprecian profundamente a ese pavo real de Thranduil. Que alguien haya sido capaz de ponerle en su sitio no una, sino dos veces, es algo que nos llena de gozo. No todos tenemos tantos prejuicios frente a las otras razas como ese Sindar. De hecho, incluso su hijo es bastante más razonable que él.”

“¿Conocéis a Legolas? Es un buen amigo mío” repuso ella, contenta. “¿Tenéis noticias de él?”

“Lo cierto es que sí, hace unas lunas llegó a nuestra casa con una misión y para quedarse un tiempo con nosotros. Lo apreciamos bastante, y suele soportar bien las sesiones de entrenamiento con Glorfindel, lo cual es un plus, así es menos duro con nosotros” contestó alegremente Elladan.

Ella se quedó pensando un minuto, y les dijo: “Si no tenéis nada mejor que hacer, creo que hay unos pacientes míos que debéis conocer. Erebor no va a saber qué es lo que le ha golpeado después de vuestro encuentro, os lo garantizo.”

“¡Por supuesto!” se entusiasmaron al unísono los gemelos. “Guiadnos, os seguimos”.

Dejando el cubo de agua cerca de su destinatario, la Cazadora se dirigió hacia una tienda amplia, fuertemente custodiada, de la que salían unas risas sofocadas.

“Te acuerdas de cuando Dwalin pisó aquel… ¡Hola, Cazadora!” se interrumpió uno de los enanos que yacían en la cama, su torso envuelto en vendajes.

“¡Hola, Kili; hola, Fili! ¿Cómo estáis hoy? Quiero presentaros a unas personas, y espero que os comporteis.” Haciendo un gesto con la mano, indicó a los dos gemelos que entraran. “Elladan y Elrohir, los hijos de Elrond de Imladris. Estos son los príncipes de Erebor, Fili y Kili, los herederos del Rey Bajo la Montaña”

“¡A vuestro servicio!” dijeron los cuatro al unísono. Un segundo pasó en silencio, y luego los cuatro se miraron y explotaron en carcajadas.

“Creo que os vais a llevar maravillosamente.” Dijo la Cazadora. “Procurad no destrozar nada, o si lo hacéis, que nadie se entere. Y cuidado con saltarte de nuevo los puntos, Fili, o te juro que se lo contaré todo a tu amad en el próximo cuervo” y salió riendo de la tienda, ante la cara de pavor del enano rubio.

Los enanos pasaron varias horas contando diferentes historias a los hijos de Elrond, que estaban encantados ante tanto derroche de energía y malicia, hasta que decidieron que podían ser una excelente ayuda para el plan que se les había ocurrido momentos antes.

“…Y decidnos, amigos míos, esa _encantadora dama_ que nos ha presentado es la renombrada Cazadora, ¿no es así? Contadnos cosas sobre ella” comentó Elladan.

“Bueno veréis, el caso es que al principio desconfiábamos un poco de ella, por todo el asunto de las mazmorras del Bosque Negro. Al parecer, según nos contó después, se pasó la mitad de su estancia allí _siendo muy mala_ nada menos que con el rey de las cornamentas… lo digo por su ciervo, claro está” se rió Kili. “El señor ha desarrollado una verdadera obsesión por nuestra amiga, no digo que no lo merezca, cualquier enano que se respete ve que es un excelente _material_. Menos mal que ella, bendita sea, le salvó la vida durante la batalla. Eso cambió las cosas y desde entonces no ha vuelto a molestarla.” Resumió el enano más joven.

“Sin embargo, creemos que no está contenta.” Replicó Fili. “Tenemos miedo de que vuelva a las andadas, al fin y al cabo, se acostó con él por voluntad propia. Es cierto que las de su raza tienen una mentalidad distinta respecto a estas cosas, no es como si fuera su Único, o algo así. Pero creo que ella también necesita a alguien que la valore en lo que merece, no una especie de duende con problemas de hormonas que se pasea encima de algo enorme, como si tuviera que compensar”.

Los dos hermanos no podían aguantar más las carcajadas ante este malintencionado discurso, pero decidieron hacer partícipes a los enanos de su plan.

“El caso es…”comenzó Elladan. “que llevamos tiempo pensando que Ada, esto es, nuestro padre, necesita algún tipo de distracción. Desde que nuestra madre partió a Valinor, más allá de los puertos, no es el mismo. Ya no sonríe, no se divierte, no entrena, no caza, las fiestas no le interesan y la melancolía le está ganando. Sabemos que la pérdida es dura, y queremos mucho a nuestra madre, pero pensamos que quizá lo que le ocurre a Ada es que está solo. Necesita un alma brillante y alegre que compense esa manía que tiene de colocarse el mundo a sus espaldas.”

“Y vuestra amiga…” continuó Elrohir “Es una guerrera, como lo era nuestro padre, pero también tiene compasión y perdón en sus ojos. Además, es maravillosamente inteligente y su lengua está tan afilada como esas espadas que lleva con ella.”

“¿Y queréis actuar de alcahuetes con vuestro padre? Buena suerte con eso, a nosotros nos fue fatal con nuestro tío. Cuando se dio cuenta, claro…. Pero eso me lleva a preguntarme ¿por qué deberíamos ayudaros a vosotros, y no a cualquier enano que haya puesto sus ojos en ella –y creedme, son muchos, cualquiera que la haya visto blandir una espada, en realidad-?” planteó Kili.

“Pues porque en este momento, nuestro padre está gastando toda su energía en evitar que el Rey Bajo la Montaña sea un residente permanente en los salones de Mandos, supongo.” Comentó Elrohir, en un tono seco y cortante.

“Oh, amigo. Lo lamento mucho, no me entiendas mal. En esta tienda no recibimos noticias del exterior, suponen que debemos _reposar_ ” murmuró el enano, avergonzado. “Desde luego, el señor Elrond nos dio cobijo cuando atravesamos sus tierras, y ha hecho un largo camino para ayudarnos. Lo menos que podemos hacer es ayudarle a la vez… aunque no lo quiera” terminó la frase.

“¡Excelente!” se regocijó Elladan, dando palmadas como un niño. “Amigos míos, tenemos muchas cosas que planear…”

****

Ajenos los aludidos a lo que planeaba sobre su cabeza, habían vuelto a sus quehaceres. Salvo que, en el caso de la Cazadora, no había mucho que hacer. Había cambiado vendajes, había lavado heridas, había acarreado cubos y limpiado toallas, pero nadie parecía necesitar nada más. Su herida estaría curada en un par de días, y no podía esperar para reanudar sus sesiones de entrenamiento, porque sospechaba que su brazo había perdido bastante de su antigua fuerza.

Aburrida, se dirigió al claro donde acampaban los enanos de las Colinas. Algunos le dirigieron miradas torvas –todo el mundo recordaba las palabras intercambiadas antes de la batalla- pero en general los soldados la saludaban con la cabeza. Se dirigió a la tienda de su padre, desde la que salían estruendosas carcajadas. Allí se encontraba también Dwalin, y ambos llevaban bastantes jarras de cerveza en su cuerpo, aprovechando el tiempo para charlar e intercambiar anécdotas. Ella suspiró y, sin saludarlos siquiera, se sirvió una jarra directamente del barril y se dejó caer sobre un montón de mantas.

“¿Un día duro, nathith?” Comentó Dáin, inclinándose ligeramente en su asiento.

“No, más bien un día aburrido. Necesito unos cuantos orcos para decapitar, no quiero perder la costumbre” le respondió ella. “Además, en las tiendas de los heridos no tienen cerveza.”

“Ay, Dwalin, qué voy a hacer con ella. Borracha y luchadora como su padre. Pero no sé de dónde ha sacado ese gusto por los Señores Elfos…” bromeó el rey. Dwalin se puso muy pálido y la miró por encima de su jarra, esperando su estallido de furia. Cuando éste no llegó, empezó a sacudir sus hombros con una risa mal disimulada, y unas gotas de cerveza se proyectaron sobre su uniforme cuando ésta respondió.

“Ah, no lo sé, padre mío. Puedes considerarlo un hobby. Podría ser peor, me podría haber dedicado a bordar, o a tocar el arpa…”

Las risotadas que siguieron se podían oír desde cualquier extremo del campamento. Cuando emergió de la tienda, varias horas después, todas sus preocupaciones se habían diluido en un océano de líquido ambarino que la hacía sonreír como una tonta y coloreaba sus mejillas. Consciente de su estado, decidió que era buena idea acercarse a la orilla del río a despejarse un poco y disipar los vapores del alcohol. Allí, tumbada sobre una piedra, había cerrado los ojos y disfrutaba de los últimos rayos del sol de la tarde, mientras escuchaba el arrullador sonido del agua. Una sombra se interpuso entre ella y el sol, una sombra larga y armoniosa, y ella abrió los ojos rápidamente para detectar al intruso.

“Paz, Faron. No esperaba encontrarte aquí” dijo el rey elfo con una voz tensa.

“Ni yo a ti, Thranduil. Podrías respetar mi bien merecido descanso, entonces, y pasar de largo.”

“¿Pasar de largo? ¿Desde cuándo tienes la capacidad de dictarme lo que debo o no debo hacer?” gruñó amenazadoramente el elfo, con un tinte extraño de nuevo en sus palabras.

Ella se incorporó para mirarlo bien, y se dio cuenta de que estaba en un estado de ebriedad parecido al suyo, sólo que la perfecta fachada del elfo lo escondía mejor que las mejillas coloreadas de ella. “Oh, Thranduil,…” murmuró, casi pesarosa.

La rabia se adueñó del elfo ante esas últimas palabras. No quería nada de alguien como ella. No quería la lástima de un ser infame, de sangre enana, que le había humillado de esa forma para luego salvarle la vida y que le había arrastrado hacia esas llanuras para contemplar la pérdida de tantos guerreros, el derramamiento de la sangre de sus propios súbditos, inmortales que no estaban destinados a caer, no como los sucios enanos con los que _ella_ compartía su sangre. Violentamente, la levantó por los hombros y le obligó a mirarle a la cara.

“No quiero las palabras de alguien como tú. No necesito tu piedad, ¿me oyes?” le gritó a la cara. Ella no respondió, simplemente le miró y el rey elfo volvió a verla como tantas otras veces, indómita, peligrosa y a la vez cálida. En verdad conocía su olor, y se había enterrado bajo su piel tan dentro que ni todas las Edades harían que su recuerdo se borrara del todo. Derrotado, dejó caer su mano y se alejó indignado a grandes pasos hacia las tiendas de su ejército, resuelto a no volver a cruzar su camino con el de la Cazadora.

Con un suspiro, y completamente despejada, ella volvió a las tiendas de los heridos, donde Oin trabajaba sin descanso para poder volver a tener a todos en forma y en pie lo antes posible. Erebor esperaba a su rey, y ya iba siendo hora de retirarse ese molesto vendaje, decidió ella.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo largo, para contrarrestar un poco la tristeza post-BOFA. Espero que os guste...


	22. Interludio con cerveza

Ajenos los aludidos a lo que planeaba sobre su cabeza, habían vuelto a sus quehaceres. Salvo que, en el caso de la Cazadora, no había mucho que hacer. Había cambiado vendajes, había lavado heridas, había acarreado cubos y limpiado toallas, pero nadie parecía necesitar nada más. Su herida estaría curada en un par de días, y no podía esperar para reanudar sus sesiones de entrenamiento, porque sospechaba que su brazo había perdido bastante de su antigua fuerza.

Aburrida, se dirigió al claro donde acampaban los enanos de las Colinas. Algunos le dirigieron miradas torvas –todo el mundo recordaba las palabras intercambiadas antes de la batalla- pero en general los soldados la saludaban con la cabeza. Se dirigió a la tienda de su padre, desde la que salían estruendosas carcajadas. Allí se encontraba Dwalin y su padre, ambos con bastantes jarras de cerveza en su cuerpo, charlando e intercambiando anécdotas. Ella suspiró y, sin saludarlos siquiera, se sirvió una jarra directamente del barril y se dejó caer sobre un montón de mantas.

“¿Un día duro, nathith?” Comentó Dáin, inclinándose ligeramente en su asiento.

“No, más bien un día aburrido. Necesito unos cuantos orcos para decapitar, no quiero perder la costumbre” le respondió ella. “Además, en las tiendas de los heridos no tienen cerveza.”

“Ay, Dwalin, qué voy a hacer con ella. Borracha y luchadora como su padre. Pero no sé de dónde ha sacado ese gusto por los Señores Elfos…” bromeó el rey. Dwalin se puso muy pálido y la miró por encima de su jarra, esperando su estallido de furia. Cuando éste no llegó, empezó a sacudir sus hombros con una risa mal disimulada, y unas gotas de cerveza se proyectaron sobre su uniforme cuando ésta respondió.

“Ah, no lo sé, padre mío. Puedes considerarlo un hobby. Podría ser peor, me podría haber dedicado a bordar, o a tocar el arpa…”

Las risotadas que siguieron se podían oír desde cualquier extremo del campamento. Cuando emergió de la tienda, varias horas después, todas sus preocupaciones se habían diluido en un océano de líquido ambarino que la hacía sonreír como una tonta y coloreaba sus mejillas. Consciente de su estado, decidió que era buena idea acercarse a la orilla del río a despejarse un poco y disipar los vapores del alcohol. Allí, tumbada sobre una piedra, había cerrado los ojos y disfrutaba de los últimos rayos del sol de la tarde, mientras escuchaba el arrullador sonido del agua. Una sombra se interpuso entre ella y el sol, una sombra larga y armoniosa, y ella abrió los ojos rápidamente para detectar al intruso.

“Paz, Faron. No esperaba encontrarte aquí” dijo el rey elfo con una voz tensa.

“Ni yo a ti, Thranduil. Podrías respetar mi bien merecido descanso, entonces, y pasar de largo.”

“¿Pasar de largo? ¿Desde cuándo tienes la capacidad de dictarme lo que debo o no debo hacer?” gruñó amenazadoramente el elfo, con un tinte extraño de nuevo en sus palabras.

Ella se incorporó para mirarlo bien, y se dio cuenta de que estaba en un estado de ebriedad parecido al suyo, sólo que la perfecta fachada del elfo lo escondía mejor que las mejillas coloreadas de ella. “Oh, Thranduil,…” murmuró, casi pesarosa.

La rabia se adueñó del elfo ante esas últimas palabras. No quería nada de alguien como ella. No quería la lástima de un ser infame, de sangre enana, que le había humillado de esa forma para luego salvarle la vida y que le había arrastrado hacia esas llanuras para contemplar la pérdida de tantos guerreros, el derramamiento de la sangre de sus propios súbditos, inmortales que no estaban destinados a caer, no como los sucios enanos con los que _ella_ compartía su sangre. Violentamente, la levantó por los hombros y le obligó a mirarle a la cara.

“No quiero las palabras de alguien como tú. No necesito tu piedad, ¿me oyes?” le gritó a la cara. Ella no respondió, simplemente le miró y el rey elfo volvió a verla como tantas otras veces, indómita, peligrosa y a la vez cálida. En verdad conocía su olor, y se había enterrado bajo su piel tan dentro que ni todas las Edades harían que su recuerdo se borrara del todo. Derrotado, dejó caer su mano y se alejó indignado a grandes pasos hacia las tiendas de su ejército, resuelto a no volver a cruzar su camino con el de la Cazadora.

Con un suspiro, y completamente despejada, ella volvió a las tiendas de los heridos, donde Oin trabajaba sin descanso para poder volver a tener a todos en forma y en pie lo antes posible. Erebor esperaba a su rey, y ya iba siendo hora de retirarse ese molesto vendaje, decidió ella.


	23. La vuelta a la rutina

Las semanas pasaron, y la salud del nuevo Rey Bajo la Montaña mejoró bajo los atentos cuidados de señor Elrond, aunque aún se encontraba bastante debilitado. Sin embargo, las puertas de Erebor se habían abierto y progresivamente todos los enanos que habían participado en la batalla, así como algunos huéspedes, se habían trasladado a las estancias de la Montaña. El olor y la presencia del dragón aún se hacían dolorosamente visibles en algunas zonas, pero en general las eficaces manos de los ingenieros enanos habían despejado rápidamente los escombros y convertido en habitable toda un ala, mientras se procedía a reparar el resto.

Entre los invitados se encontraba, por supuesto, Dain y los dignatarios de las Colinas del Hierro, junto con la Compañía, pero también la delegación de Rivendell, que actualmente se encontraba en diversos estados de tedio en las gradas de la palestra. Glorfindel se limitaba a extenuar a sus guardias, mientras que Elladan y Elrohir esperaban a que sus compañeros de travesuras, Fili y Kili, vinieran a buscarles para una expedición a la zona de las minas, que estaba siendo examinada por los hábiles artesanos.

Sin embargo, se vieron interrumpidos por un inesperado espectáculo. La Cazadora había bajado a la zona donde estaban los postes de entrenamiento, y procedía a desenvainar sus espadas dobles casi con reverencia. Realizó un par de movimientos experimentales con el brazo que había sido herido, girando el hombro para comprobar su resistencia, y al parecer, contenta con el resultado, se dirigió a uno de los primeros troncos masivos que servían para que los reclutas mejoraran su puntería.

Gradualmente, los sonidos de los elfos se fueron apagando, y todos bajaron las armas para contemplar, hipnotizados, cómo aquella extraña criatura _bailaba_ alrededor del poste, atacándolo desde todos los ángulos, arrancando astilla tras astilla hasta no dejar más que una superficie delgada llena de muescas, y todo ello con los ojos cerrados y ajena al mundo que se movía alrededor. Los gemelos contemplaban con asombro desde el anfiteatro cómo el suave cuero de sus pantalones se pegaba como una segunda piel a su figura, y el arnés de cuero que se cruzaba en su pecho hacía que la camisa, de un blanco inmaculado, se ciñera completamente a sus curvas. Los dos tragaron saliva con dificultad, y se dijeron:

“Querido hermano, ¿estás seguro que queremos lanzar _esto_ hacia nuestro padre? Quizá sea más de lo que puede abarcar...”

“No lo sé, Elrohir, no lo sé. Lo que sí creo es que necesito una ducha fría. Ahora mismo, ya. Salgamos de aquí o no respondo de mis actos.”

Más compuesto que los dos hermanos, el señor de la Casa de la Flor Dorada contemplaba la mortífera técnica de la Cazadora con ojo experto, atento más a las figuras que realizaba que a las curvas de su cuerpo. Estaba claro que era eficiente, muy eficiente. Rápida y peligrosa, según le habían dicho, en batalla. Y había que considerar que esa herida en su brazo todavía no se había curado del todo. Un día tendría que pedirle que practicara con él, sólo por curiosidad. No podía esperar para ver de qué madera estaba hecha.

Mirando hacia sus reclutas, Glorfindel se dio cuenta de las expresiones de ensoñación, asombro y absoluto pavor que adornaban sus caras y les gritó: “¡No me extraña que estéis como peces fuera del agua! A ver si os esforzáis un poco más… ¡Volved al trabajo!”

Con una sonrisa deslumbrante, la Cazadora abrió los ojos y saludó con la cabeza al rubio elfo, sin ver a los dos conspiradores que se acababan de marchar. Sus propios reclutas habían llegado, un pequeño contingente de enanos de las Colinas a los que iba a instruir en el manejo de lanzas largas, un arma poco utilizada por su pueblo, pero altamente eficaz en batalla sobre todo contra los huargos. Así que cogió uno de los palos de entrenamiento, y clavándolo fuertemente en el suelo, saltó y giró ágilmente sobre sí misma hasta bajar hacia ellos, enseñándoles cómo utilizar la longitud del arma en su propio beneficio, con voz suave pero autoritaria. Glorfindel meneó la cabeza y pensó: ‘Ese par de _ellon_ no saben lo que hacen. Con una mujer así, al pobre Elrond le va a dar un síncope. No me lo perdería ni por todas las gemas de esta montaña’.


	24. Conspiradores en la sombra

Los dos hermanos de la Última Casa y los dos hermanos Bajo la Montaña tenían un plan. Después de haber contemplado la sesión de entrenamiento, dedujeron que la Cazadora tendría algún tipo de rutina asignada. Elladan se encargó de registrar cuándo bajaba a entrenar y con qué frecuencia.

Era sencillo, a ella le gustaba despertarse pronto, se acercaba a la puerta, se asomaba a las almenas y dejaba que la brisa de la mañana le despejara. Seguidamente, desayunaba algo ligero en las cocinas, donde le adoraban y le conocían como “la chica de Dain”. Después bajaba a entrenarse antes de que llegara su grupo de lanceros, a los que maltrataba durante varias horas antes de bajar a ayudar en alguna tarea de desescombro o llevando platos en la cocina.

Por tanto, el día adecuado Fili habló con Dwalin para asegurarse de que sus reclutas no aparecieran a entrenar, asignándoles distintas tareas. Kili –ayudado de cuatro sorprendidos enanos- retiró con dificultad todos los postes del área de prácticas. No dejaron nada más que la arena.

Por último, Elrohir le comentó a su padre sin darle mucha importancia que no iba a poder entrenar con su hermano, ya que había decidido acercarse a Valle por la mañana, pero que quizá él pudiera ayudarle. En principio, el señor elfo le pidió a Glorfindel que lo hiciera, pero éste, con una extraña sonrisa, declinó la obligación aludiendo a un compromiso ineludible con el jefe de la Guardia enana, que no era otro que Dwalin. Elrond decidió que una sesión con su hijo no le haría ningún daño, hacía mucho tiempo que no desenvainaba la espada, ocupado como estaba en sus tareas como sanador, y sería una buena forma de romper la rutina y despejarse después de tantos días en los túneles enanos.

Por lo tanto, el señor elfo cambió su túnica habitual por unos cómodos pantalones verdes y una chaqueta ceñida, se recogió el pelo en una coleta para que no le molestara, cogió su espada y se dispuso a bajar al campo de entrenamiento con su vástago. De repente, éste hizo un ademán extraño y exclamó:

“Oh _adar_ , he olvidado mis cuchillos en mis aposentos, y quería practicar también mi puntería. ¿Podrías esperarme mientras los recojo?”

“Por supuesto, _ion nîn_. No te preocupes, no tengo nada más que hacer esta mañana” suspiró el elfo.

Elrohir salió de la sala con sorprendente rapidez, lo cual dejó una pequeña sensación de desconcierto en su padre. Nunca tenía tanta prisa para las cosas triviales. En cualquier caso, se dirigió hacia el círculo central, despejado a esa temprana hora de la mañana, y desenvainó la espada. La movió por encima de su cabeza y lentamente, su cuerpo fue recordando las rutinas que durante más de una edad le habían acompañado, haciendo de su acero una prolongación más de su cuerpo. Absorto como estaba en los movimientos, no se dio cuenta de que ya no se encontraba solo, la Cazadora le estudiaba apreciativamente desde el umbral de la puerta. Le costaba admitirlo, pero el manejo de la espada de ese elfo era impresionante. No podía ver su cara, pero estaba segura de que sería alguno de los soldados que entrenaban con Glorfindel. Tenía que ser así, para haber llegado a ese grado de desarrollo y de técnica. Animada por este último pensamiento, comentó en voz alta:

“Impresionante. Muy impresionante. Si todos los elfos de Imladris tienen esa destreza con la hoja, no entiendo como llaman a vuestras tierras ‘El valle Escondido’. No necesitáis esconderos, desde luego, no tendríais rival en la lucha.”

Sin darse la vuelta, el elfo en cuestión respondió suavemente: “Que no tengamos deseos de luchar no significa que no tengamos los medios para defendernos, mi señora.”

“De eso estoy segura, y vuestras palabras son sabias, _mellon_. Pero no soy ninguna señora, y de hecho, al parecer ni siquiera soy capitana. Mis reclutas han decidido que tienen mejores cosas que hacer que venir a entrenar, y os han dejado todo el campo para vos”.

“Mil perdones, entonces. Quizá esté ocupando sin quererlo vuestro espacio. Lo lamento, me retiraré ahora mismo” comentó el todavía no identificado soldado.

“No os molestéis” Se apresuró a contestar ella. “Pero quizá queráis cruzar vuestra espada conmigo. Alguien me ha quitado todos los postes para practicar, y mis espadas están impacientes. Los orcos se hacen cada vez más raros en esta zona, y vuestra técnica es impecable. Será interesante.”

Con un suave chasquido, el cuerpo del señor elfo se volvió hacia dónde provenía la voz, para ver quién era el que hacía una proposición tan atrevida, dispuesto a rechazarla educadamente. Sin embargo, las palabras se le atascaron en la garganta al observar a su interlocutora. Así que esta es la famosa Cazadora, musitó para sus adentros. Siendo el padre de una belleza tan singular como la de Arwen Undómiel, la estrella de la Mañana, no encontraba nada en ella que se asemejara. Era esbelta y las curvas de su cuerpo eran agradables, enfundadas en suave cuero, con el justillo pegado al cuerpo. La aureola de su pelo le daba un cierto aire salvaje, incontrolable, pero su cara parecía honesta. Una mujer normal. No entendía qué era lo que había provocado a Thranduil. En fin, no es que el rey elfo se caracterizara precisamente por la contención en sus gustos, al menos en lo que respectaba a la moda o al vino, y probablemente tampoco lo fuera con el sexo femenino.

En varios pasos largos, casi felinos, la mujer se acercó hacia donde estaba el Señor Elfo, y sorprendentemente, inclinó la cabeza con respeto, haciendo que sus rizos pelirrojos cayeran sobre su cara. “Mis más sinceras disculpas, _hir_ Elrond. No os había reconocido. Por favor, perdonad mi falta de tacto y disculpad mis maneras. Permitidme que os agradezca todo lo que estáis haciendo por Erebor, por mantener a su rey a salvo.”

Sorprendido, Elrond la miró con nuevos ojos. Y viendo las espadas dobles que asomaban por detrás de sus hombros, tomó una rápida decisión “No es necesario. Y entrenaré con vos, si la oferta aún sigue en pie.”

“Por supuesto” replicó ella, levantando la cabeza con una sonrisa radiante. Su altura era parecida, y mantuvo sin ningún temor su mirada en los ojos grises del elfo. Chispas de malicia o alegría brillaban en el fondo de esas órbitas, y por un breve instante, Elrond se preguntó si había tomado la decisión adecuada.

Con un gesto impaciente, y antes de que él pudiera arrepentirse, la Cazadora se retiró el pelo de la cara, atándolo con una cinta de cuero. Levantó los brazos por encima de su cabeza y accedió a las espadas que se cruzaban a su espalda. Las desenvainó con un cuidado movimiento, y el sonido metálico sacó al señor elfo de su inactividad. Se puso en posición de defensa mientras la mujer, con una nueva sonrisa, descartaba una de las espadas para poder luchar con él de igual a igual.

El primer ‘clang’ cuando sus aceros se encontraron resonó en toda la –aparentemente- vacía estancia. En un principio, Elrond pensó que sería un capricho momentáneo de la mujer, que no podría seguir su ritmo y se agotaría fácilmente. Pronto se dio cuenta que la había subestimado. Y de paso, también a Thranduil, se apresuró a añadir. Ahora sí lo veía. Se movía como un gran felino, sin perder la sonrisa ni la alegría danzando en sus ojos, respondiendo a sus golpes con todo lo que tenía, girando sobre sus talones como si todo no fuera más que un elaborado baile. Las pecas recorrían sus hombros y sus brazos torneados, y sus larguísimas piernas se movían tan rápido que el elfo tenía verdaderas dificultades en identificarla como perteneciente a la raza humana.

Como si fuera capaz de leer sus pensamientos, ella echó la cabeza hacía atrás y paró durante un segundo para sonreírle, antes de atacar de nuevo. Cuando las espadas se deslizaron paralelas, chirriando, le miró a los ojos y le dijo:

“No me lo tengáis en cuenta. Todo esto es resultado de la mezcla de sangre elfa, humana, enana y sólo Eru sabe de cuantas especies más… Nuestros estilos de combate se mezclan de la misma forma, entiendo que no os resulte agradable”.

“Os ruego que no confundáis mi sorpresa con desazón. Lamentablemente, hasta ahora no había visto a nadie de vuestra especie” Le respondió Elrond, parando otra estocada alta que amenazaba peligrosamente su cuello.

Inclinando su cuerpo para lanzar otro ataque, esta vez por debajo de la cintura, ella afirmó categórica: “Siempre hay una primera vez para todo. Tampoco yo conocía a nadie de Imladris, y os aseguro que vuestros hijos son grandes embajadores de vuestros dominios.”

El señor elfo enarcó una ceja, mirándola por encima de su espada, y ella no pudo menos que responderle con grandes ojos inocentes durante unos segundos, antes de volver a reír de nuevo: “Son increíbles. Podéis estar muy orgulloso.”

“Lo estoy.” le respondió él, girando sobre sí mismo para golpearla en el lado derecho con la parte plana de la espada. Por desgracia, era también el flanco en el que ella tenía la espantosa herida del hacha orca, e inmediatamente se detuvo, siseó y tuvo que doblarse en dos para no caer. Elrond se acercó rápidamente para ayudarla, pero ella lo detuvo con un gesto de la mano.

“Estoy bien, no debéis preocuparos. Una vieja herida, bueno, en realidad no tan vieja. Dadme un segundo”

Dicho esto, se incorporó con dificultad, giró el brazo para comprobar la movilidad del mismo y, satisfecha, volvió a colocarse en posición de ataque. Ambos giraron en torno a sí mismos en una coreografía compleja de quites y respuestas, hasta que un movimiento en la puerta alertó a la Cazadora, que de repente se puso pálida y bajó la espada.

“Vaya” resonó una voz en la sala casi vacía. “Tenéis unos ayudantes de entrenamiento de lo más peculiar, mi señor Elrond.”

Ella inclinó la cabeza, avergonzada, y dirigió un gesto de disculpa al aludido, musitando: “Si me perdonáis, debo retirarme”.

Un poco descolocado, Elrond le respondió: “Por supuesto…” ‘Ha sido un placer’ quería añadir, pero se dio cuenta a tiempo que eso no haría más que hacer aún más rara la situación.

La Cazadora salió por la otra puerta a grandes zancadas, mientras que el dueño de la voz la seguía con la mirada, con una sádica sonrisa en los labios.

“Mi señor Thranduil” se inclinó Elrond “¿qué asuntos os traen tan temprano a la palestra? Pensé que os habríais marchado ya a vuestro palacio.”

“No, aún no, Peredhel. Estoy esperando a la ceremonia de coronación de Thorin como rey Bajo la Montaña que será dentro de una semana, y venía para ver practicar a mi guardia. Supongo que vos también os quedareis, el rey os debe mucho, entre otras cosas su nueva y renovada salud.”

“No he hecho más que mi trabajo, Majestad,” afirmó el elfo, sin darle mucha importancia. “Por supuesto que os veré en la ceremonia de coronación, no dudo que será magnífica.”

“Tenéis unas extrañas compañías, mi señor Elrond,” le comentó el rey. “no sé si estáis al corriente de sus lazos familiares...”

“Mis compañías son algo que sólo a mi concierne” Replicó secamente el elfo moreno. “Ahora, si me disculpáis, debo encontrar a mi hijo Elrohir, que tenía que haberse acercado hace un rato”.

El aludido en realidad se encontraba en la sala, oculto bajo un panel que protegía el graderío, acompañado de su hermano, de Fili y Kili y de un agitado Glorfindel.

“¿Qué se habrá creído esa fregona con piernas?” comentaba muy alterado. “Semejante osadía con mi señor... Dejadme que le ofrezca un nuevo corte de pelo, al ras de la barbilla, a poder ser.”

“Paz, Glorfindel” murmuró Elladan. “A nosotros también nos ha echado a perder el plan. Ada tenía los ojos como platos de postre. Pero no todo está perdido, al menos ya se conocen. Quizá con un poco de ayuda…”

“Ni hablar” le contradijo Kili “tú no le has visto la cara a Selene cuando se marchaba. Ahora se encerrará en sus aposentos a rumiar su rabia y no volverá a cruzarse en el camino de tu padre. Cree que todos los elfos aborrecen a los de sangre enana, y más a los mestizos como ella. La culpa es de ese topo albino de Thranduil”

“Pues más nos vale pensar algo muuuuyy bueno, o esto no va a funcionar” replicó Elrohir.

“Puede que la bruja rubia nos haya dado una idea sin saberlo” comentó Glorfindel al que se le acababan de iluminar los ojos. “La ceremonia de coronación tendrá un banquete, supongo… y un baile…”

“Ya veo por donde vais, mata-Balrog” le dijo Fili “Pero hay un problema: conseguir que la Cazadora asista o se vista para la ocasión.”

“Dejad eso de mi cuenta” murmuró a su lado una voz que les sobresaltó a todos.

“¡Bilbo!” exclamaron los hermanos al unísono “¿Qué haces aquí? No te habíamos visto, en verdad tienes habilidades de saqueador…”

“No creáis que podéis conspirar contra mi amiga sin que yo me entere. Pero ese elfo ha salvado la vida de Thorin, y se merece toda la felicidad que le podamos conseguir, así que contad conmigo” aseveró el pequeño hobbit.

“Si, Bilbo.” Dijo Kili con una risita “todos sabemos lo que te _preocupa_ mi tío”

“Mmmphhhh” se indignó Bilbo. “Si quieres mi ayuda, más te vale dejar de tomarme el pelo, señor Enano.”

Y así, los conspiradores se pusieron de nuevo manos a la obra. Ajeno a lo que se tramaba sobre su cabeza, Elrond se había quedado sólo en el anillo central, y miraba ausente la puerta por la que se había marchado la mujer. Jamás en todos sus años había visto a nadie como ella, mestiza como él, orgullosa y libre. Glorfindel, que no había dejado de espiarlo, pensó: ‘Lo que yo decía. Diana perfecta. Ai, _mellon nîn_ , no envidio lo que te espera.’


	25. La vida bajo y sobre la Montaña

Lo que le esperaba al señor de Imladris, ahora que su paciente se encontraba fuera de peligro y la mayor parte de los heridos estaban convenientemente atendidos, era un largo espacio de tiempo para pensar y pasear por las amplias salas del reino subterráneo. Solía visitar la amplia biblioteca, respetada por el fuego del dragón, y se sumergía en uno u otro tomo que le llamaba la atención, ayudado por un enano de carácter dulce y dedos de escriba, Ori, que ejercía como bibliotecario y secretario del Rey Bajo la Montaña.

El sanador había abandonado al susodicho Rey a los cuidados de otro pequeño y dulce personaje. Una sonrisa secreta alcanzó los labios del elfo cuando pensaba en el Destino y sus curiosos vericuetos. Porque nadie había más orgulloso que Thorin Escudo de Roble sobre la Tierra Media, eso seguro, pero aun así no tenía ningún problema –de hecho, parecía que lo disfrutaba especialmente- en abandonarse a los cuidados y constantes atenciones de Bilbo Bolsón, de Bolsón Cerrado. Largo camino había recorrido el querido hobbit como para dejar que el testarudo enano no se curara adecuadamente, así que montaba guardia junto a su cama día y noche para estar atento a cualquier necesidad del monarca. Elrond había visto al estoico enano devolver esta amabilidad con pequeños gestos de ternura, apartando una onda rubia de la cabeza del hobbit o rozando su mano. No dudaba que habría pronto algún tipo de ceremonia más que celebrar, además de la de coronación.

En cualquier caso, en una de sus caminatas, cuando el elfo salía de la biblioteca frotándose los ojos y pensando en otras cosas, sólo pudo ver un relámpago de color verde antes de que una alta figura colisionara directamente con él. Sorprendido, se volvió sólo para encontrarse con la mirada de la Cazadora, que denotaba una profunda ansiedad.

“Oh, lo lamento mucho, señor.” se disculpó, meneando la cabeza. “No miraba hacia dónde iba. Necesito salir de aquí cuanto antes, el aire de esta Montaña me aprisiona… como _ciertas presencias_ dentro de ella.” Considerando de nuevo quién se encontraba delante de ella, comentó con precaución:

“Quizá diréis que estoy sobrepasando los límites de la familiaridad, y si es así, lo lamento; pero ¿no es ese también vuestro caso? ¿No necesita la hermosa raza de los Eldar el aire libre y las estrellas? Lleváis aquí mucho tiempo atendiendo a nuestra gente.”

Elrond inclinó la cabeza en señal de asentimiento, aunque para sus adentros no pudo menos que sorprenderse de la profunda sagacidad de la mujer y de su preocupación.

“Así es. No os ocultaré que estar enterrado profundamente en la roca me afecta, aunque las salas sean hermosas y amplias como las del reino de Erebor. El aire del exterior y la luz me faltan, por supuesto, como a vos.”

“Bien, eso es bueno. Así puedo pagaros la gentileza que tuvisteis ayer ofreciéndome vuestra compañía. Venid conmigo, tengo dos caballos frescos, una cesta de comida y mucho tiempo libre. Podemos aprovechar y vigilar los caminos del Este, quizá veamos a las caravanas que tienen que venir desde las Montañas Azules.” Le propuso la Cazadora.

“De acuerdo.” dijo el elfo tras sopesarlo un instante. “Dejaré recado a los de mi Casa para que no se preocupen”.

“Por supuesto.” Le sonrió ella, pensando en los gemelos. “Os esperaré en la garita de los centinelas, a la izquierda de las grandes puertas”.

Elrond se dirigió hacia los aposentos que les habían asignado, pero no encontró a nadie en ellos. Escribió una nota apresurada explicando su destino –sin mencionar quién le acompañaba-, tomó su capa de viaje y se dirigió a la puerta. La Cazadora le esperaba allí charlando con familiaridad adquirida con los guardias. Cuando le vio, durante un segundo su mirada se iluminó de un modo extraño y el pulso del elfo perdió un par de latidos, pero su cara volvió enseguida a una expresión normal, de modo que Elrond pensó que lo había imaginado.

Tomando a los caballos de las riendas, descendieron andando la colina que llevaba a la puerta de la Montaña, pero una vez abajo, subieron a sus monturas y se dirigieron hacia el arroyo que rodeaba la ciudad de Valle. En vez de cruzarlo, cuando llegaron al torrente, la Cazadora bajó de su caballo, palmeando su cruz con afecto y atándolo a un sauce, y se dirigió al agua. Elrond la contemplaba si entender qué pretendía, hasta que con una sonrisa la vio hundir sus manos en el curso del torrente y dejar escapar un profundo sonido de satisfacción, antes de levantar una buena cantidad de ella y echársela por encima de la cabeza.

“Por todos los Valar,” comentó ella, “el sonido, la frescura, el sol… en ocasiones me siento igual que una planta a la que olvidan encima de la mesa, sin luz natural y sin regar.”

“No parece que os estéis marchitando...” Fue el comentario, entre entretenido y sarcástico, del elfo.

“No en el exterior.” le respondió la Cazadora, súbitamente seria, y el estómago de Elrond se retorció dolorosamente. Para ocultar su azoramiento, bajó también de su montura y se sentó en una de las rocas de la ribera. Lo cierto es que se estaba bien allí, arrullado por el sonido del agua, rodeado de verde y con el sol filtrándose entre las hojas del sauce, creando extrañas sombras sobre la hierba. Nadie diría que, semanas antes, había sido el escenario de una de las batallas más cruentas de esa Edad.

Como si volviera a leer sus pensamientos, la Cazadora volvió hacia él su cara mojada y le dijo:

“Y pese a todo, la vida sigue. Eso es lo que importa, supongo, al final de todo.”

“Sois sabia más allá de vuestros años.” comentó Elrond.

“No, simplemente es lo que he aprendido de mis viajes.” Dijo ella sin darle demasiada importancia. “He visitado muchos lugares, he conocido ciudades sobre el mar, sobre los árboles, ciudades que escuchan al viento o que galopan sobre caballos. Pero nunca he estado en Imladris. ¿Es una tierra tan brillante como sus habitantes? Si es así, seguramente no tenga parangón en toda la Tierra Media.”

La alabanza, elegantemente disfrazada, hizo que una de las cejas del elfo se enarcara, pero al contemplar a su interlocutora, detectó un genuino interés en su tierra, de modo que procedió a describirle con el mayor detalle posible la Última Casa. Sin darse cuenta, se encontró enfrascado en una interesante conversación sobre paisajes, arquitectura e historia con aquella intrigante mujer, descubriendo que tenía mucho más en ella que lo que se detectaba en la superficie. Para su desmayo interno, todo lo que hablaba le atraía cada vez más hacia ella, como si fuera un extraño imán.

Cuando el sol estuvo alto en el cielo, volvieron a cabalgar hacia el camino, para averiguar si alguien había oído algo sobre las caravanas enanas, pero sin éxito. Comieron las provisiones que ella había traído, excepcionalmente apetitosas al menos si se comparaban con lo que le habían servido a Elrond durante los días que había pasado en la Montaña.

“Es que conozco al cocinero.” le confesó ella con los ojos bajos, antes de levantar súbitamente la cabeza y dejar que una carcajada rodara colina abajo. Cuando paró, continuó “Me siento tan inútil en la Montaña que muchas veces ayudo a cocinar o a servir las mesas. No soy ingeniero, ni minero, ni trabajo en las forjas, y ya casi no tengo heridos a mi cargo. Es realmente frustrante darme cuenta que mis habilidades sólo sirven para la guerra. Cando hay paz no soy más que un estorbo.”

Un estorbo que aguantaría con agrado cualquier día, pensó el elfo con un suspiro interno. Resignado, decidió reconducir la conversación hacia temas más alegres, y le preguntó por la comida, por los condimentos enanos, por las bebidas. Era una inteligente conversadora, con un punto de ironía contagiosa, y pronto a su risa cantarina se unió otra, ligeramente más profunda, del elfo. Y las horas pasaron hasta que pudieron contemplar en silencio cómo los últimos rayos de sol desaparecían tras la silueta de Erebor. Las primeras estrellas titilaban en el cielo, y Elrond se sintió renovado y fresco como hacía mucho que no se sentía. A primera vista, ocurría lo mismo con su compañera, que miraba con añoranza el azul oscuro del cielo y acariciaba ausente a su caballo, momentáneamente silenciosa.

Al final, los dos convinieron que era necesario retornar a la Montaña, ya que la campana de la cena no tardaría en sonar, y seguramente alguien los echaría en falta. Antes de separarse, y sin darse tiempo a pensarlo demasiado, no fuera a ser que se arrepintiera, el señor elfo decidió esbozar un movimiento audaz.

“Si vuestras labores en la cocina no os tienen muy ocupada, quizá queráis acercaros en algún momento a la biblioteca. Hay mapas enanos maravillosos en los que se ve la zona de Imladris y las tierras de las que proviene vuestro amigo Bilbo, quizá os resulten interesantes.”

La cara de la mujer reflejó la profunda sorpresa que le produjeron esas palabras, y valientemente, comentó:

“Será un verdadero placer. Pensaba que la compañía de una mestiza enana como yo resultaría gravosa para cualquiera de la raza de los Eldar. Debo confesar que me equivocaba del todo. Quizá no debiera juzgaros a todos por el mismo patrón.” Y se inclinó profundamente para despedirse, con una radiante sonrisa.

“Probablemente no.” comentó Elrond con tranquilidad, seguro de que volvería a verla.


	26. Lo irrelevante de las conspiraciones

Ese día, nadie de la expedición de Imladris tuvo ninguna sospecha sobre quién había acompañado a su señor. Cenaron en la sala común, donde el elfo pudo comprobar desde su alta mesa que efectivamente la Cazadora no mentía cuando comentó que conocía al cocinero, al detectar desde lejos su esbelta forma cargando una gran olla de estofado hasta el lugar desde el que los sirvientes distribuían los alimentos.

Sin embargo, al día siguiente, tras la comida, un sorprendido bibliotecario se encontró con la Cazadora sentada en el suelo entre las estanterías, con las piernas cruzadas y la nariz metida entre las hojas de un antiguo tomo de leyendas enanas. Antes de que Ori pudiera interpelarla sobre su extraña presencia en ese lugar, otro habitante de Erebor se acercó a ella y la saludó, indicándole una mesa en la que varios mapas se encontraban desplegados. Intrigado, el enano les estuvo vigilando toda la tarde por el rabillo del ojo mientras copiaba varias cartas. Era una visión formidable, ambos discutiendo en voz baja sobre un punto del mapa, la misma altura, los mismos cuerpos torneados, sus cabezas inclinadas sobre el pergamino haciendo que los rizos de ella se mezclaran en perfecto contrapunto con los mechones oscuros de él.

El enano se escurrió silenciosamente por la puerta y fue directo a buscar a los herederos de Thorin, que se encontraban explicando un complicado juego de dados enano a los gemelos.

“Fili, Kili,” se aclaró la garganta “¿Puedo hablar con vosotros un momento a solas?” comentó azorado.

“Nah, Ori, no te preocupes. Son amigos nuestros, puedes decir lo que sea” afirmó Fili con un gesto de la mano.

“Es la Cazadora” continuó el joven enano “Está en la biblioteca y parece que ha vuelto a las andadas, si entendéis a lo que me refiero.”

“¿Qué dices?” se escandalizó Kili “¿Está en la biblioteca con ese desecho de Thranduil? ¡No lo puedo creer! Déjame pasar, voy a decirle un par de cosas”

“No, no” se apresuró a aclarar “Digo que está con _un señor elfo_. Yo jamás ¿me has oído? ¡Jamás! Dejaría a ese…individuo cruzar la puerta de mi biblioteca” terminó bufando el bibliotecario.

“¿Está con alguien, pero no con Thranduil?” se sorprendió Fili “¿Quién es? ¿Y qué hacen?”

“Ese elfo moreno, el médico de Thorin. Llevan horas –muchas horas- consultando mapas y discutiendo sobre la situación de ciudades que no había oído en mi vida” afirmó categórico Ori.

Los dos hermanos enanos y los gemelos elfos se miraron maravillados, y estallaron en carcajadas. Ori no entendía nada, pero no podía hacerse oír entre tanto estruendo, así que les hizo un gesto con la mano y volvió a sus quehaceres antes de que los ocupantes de la biblioteca se dieran cuenta.

En la otra sala, los conspiradores se miraron entre sí, muy contentos.

“Así que en la biblioteca…”

“¿ _consultar mapas_ lo llaman ahora?”

“Emmm, creo que Ori se refería literalmente a eso, sí no hubiéramos oído sus gritos de indignación desde aquí”

“Ah, de acuerdo. En cualquier caso, es magnífico, espectacular. No podíamos pedir un desarrollo mejor de los acontecimientos. Ahora sólo falta que nuestro pequeño amigo de los pies peludos cumpla su parte del plan” comentó Elladan.

“Por supuesto. Tiene a nuestro tío comiendo de su mano, y por extensión a todos los artesanos de la Montaña, que están a su servicio para cualquier cosa que les pida. Así que el tema del vestido será _coser y cantar_ ” se rió Kili de su propio chiste, hasta recibir un golpe en el brazo de su hermano. “¡Ouch!” se quejó, “¿y eso a qué ha venido?”

“Eso es por el chiste malo” contestó el enano rubio, y procedió a volver a explicarles el juego de dados a los elfos, dispuesto a llevarse todo el oro que acarrearan en sus bolsas.

Los días fueron pasando, y los conspiradores veían con satisfacción cómo la Cazadora y el curandero elfo se encontraban en cualquier lugar de las vastas salas del reino, para consultar un libro, para probar una receta o para salir a cabalgar. Elrond notaba cada vez más cómo una mano invisible le atenazaba las entrañas cada vez que ella hacía un gesto despreocupado. Echaba de menos a su mujer, eso era innegable, pero ella tan distinta que le parecía que ambas no pertenecían al mismo plano, y probablemente fuera así. Donde Celebrian era etérea, elegante y sobrenatural, la Cazadora era terrenal, voluptuosa y desbordaba energía. Amaba a su mujer, pero no se engañaba a sí mismo sobre la naturaleza de su atracción hacia la pelirroja criatura.

Por otro lado, sopesaba con interés la relación entre la mujer y los cursos de agua. En efecto, ella tenía una extraña inclinación hacia el sonido de las cascadas, de los torrentes, de las gotas que caían en las grutas. Muchas veces era posible encontrarla en el borde del lago subterráneo que alimentaba las cañerías de las forjas, realizando ausente dibujos en la superficie con el pie desnudo. Siendo el secreto portador de un anillo de poder que controlaba el agua y el aire, el elfo se preguntaba si existiría alguna relación entre ese factor y la enredadera que le apretaba el corazón cada vez que la miraba.

Un glorioso día incluso bajaron juntos de nuevo al palenque, aunque no para entrenar entre ellos, sino para ver cómo Glorfindel mostraba sus eones de experiencia a los guardias enanos. Sin embargo, éste último terminó con ellos y con un gesto elegante, invitó silenciosamente a la Cazadora a bajar al círculo. Alegre como una niña que ha recibido un juguete nuevo, descendió saltando los escalones de las gradas, se quitó el justillo y arremangó las mangas de la camisa negra que llevaba, cogiendo una de las espadas de los reclutas y sopesándola con tranquilidad.

El rubio elfo la contemplaba con una sonrisa indulgente desde su posición, viendo que Elrond se movía incómodo en su sitio. ‘Bien’ pensó ‘le está bien empleado, por pasarse toda la semana ignorándome, dejando que me pudra de aburrimiento en este agujero mientras se dedica a conferenciar sobre las propiedades de la pimienta de Harad con una mortal.’ A pesar de todo, se alegraba sobremanera por su amigo, aunque dudaba que fuera a reunir el coraje suficiente para pedirle algo a la intimidante mujer.

Se puso en posición de defensa e hizo un gesto a la Cazadora para que atacara. La fuerza de su brazo le descolocó ligeramente. Con un cuerpo tan esbelto como el suyo, atacaba con sorprendente ferocidad. Debe ser la sangre enana, pensó. Durante un buen rato, estuvieron midiendo sus fuerzas hasta que, decidido a no ser suave con ella, el rubio elfo realizó una rápida finta, golpeándola con la parte plana de su espada en la pierna, y enviándola al suelo sobre su trasero.

Ella le miraba desde el suelo, y con una risa contagiosa, aceptó su mano para incorporarse. Con asombro, Glorfindel la vio inclinarse con una mano sobre el corazón a guisa de saludo, un antiguo gesto de respeto que se hacía durante la Primera Edad. Mortal sería, pero quizá valía la pena el intento, decidió el Noldor.

“Este feliz encuentro se merece una cerveza,” comentó descuidadamente, “quizá queráis acompañarme, mis señores Elladan y Elrohir me esperan en la sala común.”

Con un rápido vistazo a la grada que no se escapó al sagaz personaje, la Cazadora hizo un gesto de asentimiento y le contestó: “Dadme un momento, me refrescaré y estaré con vos en poco tiempo”

“No nos hagáis esperar, mi señora.” comentó divertido el elfo mientras se alejaba.

Mientras tanto, Elrond había bajado las escaleras de la grada y se dirigía hacia la mujer para advertirle: “Deberíais tener cuidado si vais a compartir una copa con Glorfindel y los gemelos. Su reputación es temible en Imladris”.

“Pero yo bebo como un enano,” le comentó ella entre risas, “veremos si vale más la experiencia que la juventud.”

Meneando la cabeza y súbitamente celoso, aunque no quería aceptarlo, el elfo se despidió de ella y se dirigió a sus aposentos.

Los enanos de Erebor contarían durante mucho tiempo con admiración lo que pasó aquella noche de bebida, risas, canciones, acertijos y un interminable torrente de comentarios y chistes verdes. Acabó con una masa informe de herederos de distintas casas roncando armoniosamente en el medio de las almenas junto a un despeinado Glorfindel despatarrado en las escaleras, agarrado a los tobillos de una inconsciente Cazadora. Al parecer habían subido con la intención de comprobar la hora. ‘Por los Valar, estoy tan borracha que no puedo sentir si es de día o es de noche’ había comentado la Cazadora arrastrando las vocales, para regocijo de los guardias.


	27. El día de la coronación

Mientras tanto, Bilbo Bolsón de Bolsón Cerrado no había estado ocioso. Antes bien, como el digno hobbit que era, había visto una oportunidad de poner sus conocimientos al servicio del rey como organizador de fiestas. Todo debía salir perfecto, y había planificado hasta el más pequeño detalle. Era la culminación de todo por lo que Thorin se había sacrificado, y haría cualquier cosa por verle sonreír, esa sonrisa sincera que reservaba para el pequeño hobbit cuando se encontraban a solas. El pobre Bilbo enrojecía sólo de pensar cómo las mariposas de su estómago se agitaban ante esos labios curvados y esa mirada cálida que el monarca le solía dirigir.

Sin embargo, las dudas le asaltaban en cuanto se ponía a pensar en su participación en el plan secreto de los hermanos Durin. Cierto es que su amiga parecía más alegre estos últimos días, y a decir de la cuadrilla de conspiradores, el señor elfo estaba completamente prendado de ella, pero había un factor que debían de considerar muy seriamente. A dicha ceremonia de coronación iban a asistir muchos dignatarios. Entre ellos, claro está, cierto representante del Bosque Oscuro que nadie quería ni por asomo que apareciera en la ecuación, y que probablemente les iba a poner las cosas muy difíciles.

En fin, el vestido estaba preparado, y esperaba a su destinataria. Era una maravillosa combinación de costura y orfebrería que haría, a buen seguro, volver la cabeza a todos los representantes del género masculino que asistieran al banquete. Hablando de su receptora, acababa de atravesar el umbral de su puerta.

“Buenos días, Faron, amiga mía.” le saludó “¿Preparada para el gran día?”

“La verdad, si por gran día te refieres a ‘gran día de trabajo’ la verdad es que sí, Bilbo. Las cocinas están frenéticas con ese menú que has preparado, no he tenido ni un momento de descanso y aún nos quedan mil cosas que preparar durante el banquete”

“¿Qué quieres decir?” palideció el pequeño personaje “¿Qué no vas a sentarte con nosotros durante la comida?”

“No, Bilbo. Alguien tiene que encargarse de servir los bocados delicados que has escogido para Thorin.” Dijo ella divertida “y no me hagas creer que no es para el rey, sólo por él te habrías tomado esa molestia”.

“Maldición, no contaba con eso” juró entre dientes el hobbit. “Pero yo tenía un regalo para ti, pensando que querrías asistir” le dijo en voz alta. “mira, está ahí, sobre la mesa”.

“Oh, Bilbo, es absolutamente maravilloso. Exquisito, de verdad. Pero me temo que no puedo llevarlo, el cocinero cuenta conmigo para el trabajo duro, y alguien tiene que hacerlo.”

“Por favor, Faron, por favor. Me gustaría mucho que te sentaras a mi lado.” Dijo con un último esfuerzo.

“No te preocupes, Bilbo, después de comer iré a beber con vosotros. Pero no puedo llevar esa hermosura mientras sirvo las mesas, señor hobbit” le respondió con finalidad la Cazadora, pasando una mano sobre el fluido tejido.

Derrotado, el hobbit comunicó su fracaso al resto de los conjurados, que se miraron con gesto de fastidio, pensando que habían perdido para siempre una oportunidad de oro.

“Nos iremos en dos días” musitó frustrado Elladan “Ada no va a tener el coraje de decirle nada, y todos nuestros esfuerzos habrán sido en vano”.

“Siempre con esa manía de echarse el mundo a sus espaldas” se indignó Kili. “me parece que vuestro padre es igual en ese sentido, si me perdonáis el comentario. Han resultado ser muy parecidos, pero para lo poco que les va a servir…”

La ceremonia de coronación transcurrió sin más novedades. Todos los dignatarios vestían sus mejores galas, la Compañía, Dain, los enviados del Bosque Oscuro, Bardo y los representantes de la Ciudad del Lago y Valle, además de los elfos de Imladris y Gandalf estaban sobrecogidos por la solemnidad del evento, y la significación del mismo. Sin embargo, el ambiente cambió para ser mucho más festivo al llegar al Gran Salón, adornado según las directrices del hobbit para la ocasión con los azules de la Casa de Durin y profusamente provisto de comida y bebida en cada rincón. Los sirvientes recorrían las mesas atentos a los menores deseos de los comensales, incluyendo la alta figura de la Cazadora, que iba y venía de la cocina vestida con sus ropas habituales.

En un momento dado, se acercó a llevar unos platos a la mesa principal, en la que el nuevo Rey Bajo la Montaña se encontraba rodeado de sus huéspedes de honor, y saludó con unas breves palabras a Thorin. Sin embargo, otro par de ojos no había dejado de seguirle desde que entró en la sala, y un sarcástico Thranduil comentó:

“Qué familiaridades se toman hoy en día los sirvientes en esta Montaña. Fijaros” dijo atrayendo la atención de toda la mesa “cómo los grandes han caído. De invencible guerrera a simple marmitona, qué pronto se revelan las verdaderas aptitudes”.

Enrojeciendo hasta las puntas del cabello, la Cazadora se volvió para hacer frente a la humillación a la que estaba siendo sometida. Sin embargo, mirando a los espantados ojos de su amigo Bilbo, pensó que cualquier reacción por su parte arruinaría la fiesta por la que tanto había trabajado, y recordó con cariño el regalo que le había dado horas antes. Con ese pensamiento, y antes de que nadie más pudiera hablar, giró sobre sus talones y desapareció por la puerta del salón.

“Cobarde” musitó entre dientes Thranduil.

“¿Cómo decís, mi señor?” se inclinó indignado Thorin, sujetando por debajo de la mesa las manos de Dain, que estaba a punto de machacar el cráneo del monarca elfo.

“Nada, nada. Perdonad mi interrupción.” Dijo el rey “sigamos hablando de ese tratado de comercio entre el Bosque Negro y Erebor.”

Mientras tanto, la mujer se había acercado a grandes zancadas a la habitación. Deshaciéndose rápidamente de sus ropas, se dirigió a su baño para lavarse y refrescarse. Recogió sus rizos por encima de la nuca y se colocó un adorno brillante en el pelo, pero dejó sus muñecas y su cuello desnudo. Pasó rápidamente el regalo de Bilbo por encima de su cabeza y se miró en el espejo. Satisfecha con el resultado, y tras no haberse ausentado más que algunos minutos, se dirigió con paso firme hacia la puerta principal del salón.

“Anúnciame” le pidió secamente al heraldo que se encontraba en ella. Y aguantó la respiración.

“Señores y damas, os presento a mi señora Selene, del clan de las Cazadoras, hija de la Guardiana del Norte, hermana de la Guardiana del Oeste, descendiente de las Colinas del Hierro, amiga de los enanos, amiga de los elfos, abanderada de Rohan, portaestandarte de Gondor, capitana de Harad.” Resonó la voz solemne del heraldo en la sala. Todas las cabezas se volvieron hacia la puerta.

Ella comenzó a andar hacia el centro, hacia la mesa que presidía la Sala. Llevaba un vestido sin mangas rojo oscuro de una extraña seda, un poco más gruesa de lo normal, que se ceñía como un guante a sus curvas y terminaba en un discreto cuello en uve, ribeteado por una pequeña cadena dorada. Sin embargo, los audibles sonidos de sorpresa se producían a medida que ella avanzaba. En efecto, la espalda del vestido estaba completamente descubierta hasta el final de la columna, y se sostenía así gracias a una cadena de la que se había suspendido en perfecto equilibrio un gran rubí rojo como la sangre, que hacía destacar aún más si cabía la armoniosa curva que el conjunto creaba.

Todos los enanos de la sala tenían los ojos fijos en la joya y en la piel que había bajo ella, moviendo inconscientemente la cabeza con cada balanceo de caderas que hacía que la cadena oscilara en armonía.

Al llegar a la mesa central, se inclinó profundamente, ofreciendo una perfecta vista de sus hombros y de su hermosa piel armiñada, y pidió permiso al rey para incorporarse a las festividades.

“Por supuesto, amiga mía. Todos nos sentimos honrados de haber compartido el ruido de la batalla y el camino contigo. Siempre tendrás un sitio en la mesa de Durin mientras estos muros se mantengan en pie. Dain, querido primo, quizá quieras mostrarle dónde puede sentarse” comentó Thorin, haciendo un gesto con la mano.

“La misericordia de los Valar nos asista” musitó cuando se hubo sentado “¿se puede saber qué alma retorcida ha vestido así a la Cazadora? Casi me da un infarto, y eso que no estoy en estas cosas…”

Desde un lateral de la mesa, una voz suave le respondió “He sido yo, Thorin ¿Te parece mal?”

“No, Bilbo, no me parece mal. Lo que pasa es que vamos a tenerle que poner un destacamento de guardias alrededor para que mis enanos no se vuelvan locos y empiecen a hacerle proposiciones de cortejo cuando empiece a correr el alcohol.”

“Me parece que sabe defenderse solita” tronó la voz de barítono de Dain Pie de Hierro. “Creo que ya entiendo las intenciones de Maese Hobbit, y no puedo menos que aplaudirlas”

“No sé qué queréis decir” replicó Thorin “y me parece que no quiero saberlo. Respecto a esos carros de provisiones, Dain, vamos a ver si nos ponemos de acuerdo…” siguió hablando el nuevo monarca.

Mientras tanto, y convenientemente situada por un vengativo Dain en el medio de _la otra_ delegación de los elfos, la Cazadora soportaba el escrutinio del iracundo monarca del Bosque Negro, sentada entre Elladan y Elrohir, que la protegían, mientras intentaba no mirar hacia su izquierda, la dirección que más temía. No quería saber qué se iba a encontrar en las profundidades de esos ojos grises que le habían acompañado durante toda la semana, y que llevaban apareciendo recurrentemente en sus sueños. ‘Tan cerca, y sin embargo, tan lejos’ se dijo para sus adentros. Por el contrario, decidió aprovechar lo mejor posible la situación en la que estaba y se volvió sonriendo hacia los gemelos, que la miraban con mal disimulada admiración.

“Apuesto a que jamás pensasteis que me veríais vestida como una dama, después de tanto insistir en que no soy una. Está visto que hoy podría engañar a cualquiera”

“Faron, querida, no te lo tomes a mal, pero ese vestido pone de relieve _todos_ los indicios que indican que _eres_ una dama, si me sigues” comentó Elladan.

Elrohir aún estaba afectado por la impresión, y abría la boca como un pez, sin emitir sonido alguno. Glorfindel, que se encontraba a su lado, le dio una palmada en la espalda y le dijo:

“ _Ellon_ , cualquiera diría que es la primera vez que ves a una mujer. Aunque supongo que es cierto. Yo es la primera vez que veo a una mujer _así._ ”

“Glorfindel, _mellon nin_. Vais a hacerme enrojecer.” le replicó la Cazadora.

“Aún mejor,” le contestó pícaro, guiñando un ojo, “así iréis a juego con ese maravilloso vestido”.

Las risas de los elfos contribuyeron a deshacer el nudo en el estómago que tenía la muchacha, y se arriesgó a lanzar una mirada al otro lado, donde Elladan se sentaba junto a su padre. Elrond estaba espléndido, como siempre, con una larga túnica de tonos tierra y una tiara de plata ciñéndole las sienes, pero se había girado hacia su compañero de mesa, Bardo, y no miraba en su dirección. Con un suspiro interno, la Cazadora notó como un gran peso atenazaba su corazón, y se prometió a sí misma ser tener coraje. El movimiento no pasó desapercibido para los gemelos, que internamente riñeron a su padre por no prestar más atención a la magnífica criatura que se encontraba a su lado.

En cualquier caso entre comentarios, discusiones y bromas la comida fue pasando. Todos se levantaron mientras se retiraban las mesas y se habilitaba la zona para la bebida y el baile. La Cazadora se movía fluida como un torrente entre los grupos de enanos que la saludaban, abrazando a Fili y Kili e inclinando su cabeza ante uno u otro dignatario. Sin embargo, evitaba dos puntos principales: el primero, el lugar donde la delegación del Bosque Oscuro se mantenía aparte, lanzando miradas de superioridad al resto de la concurrencia, y el segundo, el pequeño espacio que ocupaba el señor de Imladris, actualmente enfrascado en una viva conversación con su músico principal.

Si el Medio Elfo había pensado que su sobremesa iba a transcurrir con tranquilidad, estaba profundamente equivocado. Con creciente diversión comprobó cómo el pequeño hobbit se acercaba tímidamente a él para hablarle, y le saludó con una inclinación de cabeza.

“Mi señor Elrond. Espero que las festividades estén siendo de vuestro agrado. No podré repetir lo suficiente lo mucho que os debo por haber salvado la vida de Thorin después de la batalla”.

“Me alegro de haber podido hacerlo” le contestó el aludido. “¿Queríais algo, señor Hobbit?”

“No se os escapa nada, mi señor. En verdad quería preguntaros algo muy trivial,” le comentó enigmático Bilbo. “Decidme, si no es indiscreción: ¿cuál es vuestro color favorito?”

“El rojo” replicó Elrond sin pensarlo, dándose cuenta un segundo más tarde de lo debido de la estrategia del taimado personaje.

“Si, ya lo suponía. Como el de la mayoría de los hombres de esta sala.” le contestó el insolente hobbit. “Espero que entendáis mis razones para decir esto.”

“Quizá… Y quizá eso me enseñe a no subestimar a vuestra raza en el futuro, maese Mediano” le respondió Elrond. Con una significativa mirada en dirección a la Cazadora, el hobbit se retiró para llevarle al nuevo rey una jarra de cerveza, que este agradeció con una cálida sonrisa.


	28. Baile de máscaras

Sin embargo, Elrond, el abanderado de Gil-Galad, que había derrotado a las huestes de Sauron, había luchado codo con codo con Isildur y lo había visto caer, se encontraba ahora falto del coraje necesario. Deseaba acercarse a ella más que nada en ese día, sus dedos hormigueaban con las ganas que tenía de sentir la piel que tan liberalmente se mostraba a la vista de todos. Pero ahí precisamente residía el problema. ¿Sería su tacto aceptado, o tendría que conformarse con lanzar miradas de odio desde lejos, como le ocurría al rey del Bosque Negro? El sanador suponía que ella ya había tenido suficientes problemas con la raza de los Eldar para varias vidas, y a pesar de la complicidad que había transpirado entre ellos durante esa semana, creía que tenía que ver mucho más con la camaradería que con algo más profundo. Por tanto, no se arriesgaría a un rechazo frontal, y más teniendo en cuenta que contaba con partir en dos días, y había muy pocas posibilidades de que sus caminos volvieran a cruzarse de nuevo.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por los primeros sonidos de la música enana que invadió el Gran Salón. El hobbit se movía ahora entre los grupos de concurrentes, invitándoles a incorporarse al baile si lo deseaban. La verdad es que era una feliz asamblea, y ayudados por el alcohol que corría en abundancia, muchos de los asistentes se embarcaron en danzas y canciones típicas. Incluso algunos guardias de su casa movían tímidamente la cabeza al compás de la música, aunque no se encontraban demasiado a gusto con el vigoroso ritmo enano.

Los que sí se encontraban _muy_ cómodos, como era de esperar, eran sus vástagos, que se habían enfrascado en un concurso de bebida con los herederos de Erebor, siendo jaleados por toda la Compañía y por varios enanos más que se habían incorporado a contemplar el curioso evento. Entre ellos, la Cazadora sonreía con indulgencia y esquivaba con fluidez los ataques de algunos enanos ya intoxicados que decidían que valía la pena intentar pasar una mano alrededor de su cintura, aún a riesgo de perderla. Ligeramente abrumada por las circunstancias, se retiró al borde de una de las mesas de refrigerios, donde fue interceptada nada menos que por una inconfundible larga cabellera de color platino.

La incomodidad era palpable desde la posición del señor de Imladris, que no podía escuchar de qué estaban hablando. Ella giró su cintura para quedar fuera del alcance del Sindar, pero no fue suficiente. Él se colocó en un rápido movimiento detrás, agarrándola por los hombros, y le susurró una serie de rápidas frases al oído que la hicieron palidecer. Nadie parecía estarse dando cuenta de la situación, y él mismo se veía tentado a intervenir, hasta que la ayuda vino desde el lugar más inesperado.

“Mi señor Thranduil, ¿querréis por favor dedicarme unos momentos de vuestro tiempo?” comentó desapasionadamente Bardo el arquero. “Necesito unas puntualizaciones sobre las vigas de madera que serán necesarias para las casas de Valle”. Aunque, mientras decía estas palabras, el hombre miró _directamente_ hacia su posición con una mirada de indudable desprecio, y se llevó al monarca elfo del lado de la Cazadora.

‘Me considera un cobarde’ se dio cuenta Elrond. ‘Toda la maldita Montaña se ha dado cuenta, y piensan que soy un estúpido. Y en verdad lo soy, si no he sido capaz antes de liberarla de la inconveniente presencia de ese arrogante.’

Fortalecido por una nueva convicción, el elfo se dirigió directamente hacia la mesa donde la Cazadora intentaba recuperar el color de sus mejillas con una copa de vino que hacía juego con su vestido. Sin embargo, el rubor volvió rápidamente a ellas cuando el sanador la saludó con un gesto.

“Señor Elrond.” Se inclinó ella a su vez “Espero que estéis pasando una agradable jornada, y hayáis disfrutado de la comida.” Cierta incomodidad se traslucía ahora en sus gestos, como si estuviera insegura de la recepción de sus palabras. El elfo decidió evitar los rodeos.

“La comida ha sido perfecta, pero ahora me gustaría disfrutar de vuestra compañía, si puedo _aún_ solicitarla.”

“Eh, por supuesto...” contestó ella, un poco descolocada. “Si en algún momento os he hecho creer que vuestra presencia no era bien recibida, creedme que lo lamento.”

“No, mi señora. Era más bien por lo que las _presencias_ impuestas hace un momento podían hacerme creer.”

“Ah, eso.” contestó ella iracunda. “Ese es un problema mío que me temo que tendré que acarrear durante el resto de mi vida. Pero no deseo hablar de ello, os lo ruego. Pensemos en cosas más alegres. Vuestros hijos están dejando el pabellón de Imladris muy alto. Largo tiempo se ha de hablar de sus proezas venciendo nada menos que a los Príncipes de Erebor”

“Mmm, sí. No creo que eso sea del todo un buen signo.” Replicó el elfo, con una sonrisa danzándole en los ojos. “¿Y vos? ¿No os sentís inclinada a mostrarles cómo se comporta la sangre enana?”

“No, mi sangre mezclada ya ha sido suficiente fuente de problemas por hoy. No me siento especialmente inclinada a la celebración de la misma. Aún sigo sorprendida de que queráis acercaros a mi después de los _inteligentes_ comentarios al respecto de los de vuestra raza”

“Mi señora” comentó el elfo con voz suave, y con precaución. “¿Sabéis lo que significa la segunda parte de mi nombre, Peredhel?”

La realización cayó como un mazazo en la cabeza de la Cazadora, y sintió cómo si encajaran todas las piezas de un puzzle. “Medio Elfo.” musitó. “Los descendientes de Luthien”.

“Así es” le dijo él. “Y hay algunos sobre la Tierra Media que aún lo consideran una lacra. Así que creedme cuando os digo que no creo que vuestros ancestros no tienen nada que ver con lo que seáis, o lo que los demás piensen de vos.”

“Bailad conmigo.” le pidió ella súbitamente, sin ningún preámbulo.

“Por supuesto, mi señora. No podría negarme.” le replicó él con finalidad.

Ambos se dirigieron hacia el espacio abierto que había sido habilitado para las personas que decidieran bailar, mientras una lánguida melodía de arpas enanas sonaba a su alrededor. Ajeno a las miradas extrañadas de la concurrencia, Elrond colocó sus manos en la parte baja de la cintura de la Cazadora, lo cual le puso en contacto directo con su epidermis. Un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal, y chispas de electricidad se transmitieron a las puntas de sus dedos, que reconocían la imposible suavidad de su piel, su calidez y el ligero temblor que le había recorrido también a ella al notar su tacto, y que hacía que el vello de sus brazos se erizara ligeramente. Ambos se movieron en sincronía con la música, sus cuerpos prácticamente a la misma altura y de una constitución muy parecida, esbelta y armónica. Ella no retiraba sus ojos de los de él, pero no decía nada, dejándose llevar por su mano y deslizándose como sobre la superficie de un lago. Con una súbita realización, el elfo se dio cuenta de qué era lo que tanto le atraía de los movimientos de ella. Era _fluída_ como el agua de un torrente, y sus ondas lo atraían inexorablemente, como si fuera la llamada del Mar.

Mientras tanto, los asistentes estaban fascinados por el espectáculo que ofrecían los dos magníficos sujetos que se encontraban en la pista. Los enanos suspiraban con cara de derrota, sabiendo que no eran dignos adversarios para el señor elfo. Thranduil emitía oleadas de rabia, siendo contemplado de reojo por un satisfecho –y muy borracho- Dain, mientras que Escudo de Roble susurraba algo al oído de su hobbit, probablemente consultándole sobre su participación en dicha circunstancia, a lo cual él le respondió con una suave risa. Los gemelos y la delegación de Imladris ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de a lo que se dedicaba su señor, enfrascados como estaban en las jarras de cerveza que los herederos de Durin les ofrecían. Sin embargo, el avispado Nori les dio un codazo en las costillas, haciendo un gesto hacia la zona de baile, y todos se quedaron extasiados durante un momento, para luego levantar las jarras en alto y hacer un ruidoso brindis, acompañado de comentarios malintencionados y subidos de tono sobre cómo podía discurrir la tarde a partir de entonces. Y siguieron bebiendo.


	29. Las últimas luces de la tarde

La pareja siguió bailando durante un tiempo que ninguno de los dos habría sido capaz de medir, podría ser un minuto o una eternidad, hasta que el mismo obstáculo de siempre se interpuso entre ellos. Un iracundo obstáculo con una corona de hojas otoñales, en concreto.

“Disculpad la interrupción” terció Thranduil “¿Me permitís este baile, mi señora?”

Ante el riesgo de producir un incidente diplomático, el elfo moreno se retiró para dejar paso al monarca, pero la Cazadora le miró con aprensión mientras evolucionaba por la pista con su nuevo partenaire.

“Decidme, Faron, ¿hacéis esto para castigarme?” preguntó el alto personaje “¿para hacerme ver que vuestra sangre no le importa _a otros?_ No perdáis el tiempo, Elrond Eärendilion sólo tuvo ojos para una, largo tiempo atrás. Sin embargo habéis ganado, como siempre. Aún con vuestra herencia enana os deseo más que nunca, soy tan vuestro como vos sois mía. No podéis negarlo.

Ahora dejad esta locura y volved conmigo al Bosque. Os prometo que podréis visitar todas las veces que queráis a nuestros _vecinos_ de Erebor.”

La mujer le miró inicialmente sin comprender las primeras palabras, hasta que de nuevo los pensamientos encajaron en su cabeza con un “clic”.

“Oh, Thranduil. Creéis que esto tiene algo que ver con vos, que pretendo daros celos. Por el martillo de Mahal, qué equivocado estáis. No hay nada entre el señor Elrond y yo, ¿cómo podría? Ni en sueños podría aspirar… Además, habéis dejado claro mi estatus para toda esta Montaña, para toda la Tierra Media. Sólo soy un soldado sin guerras que librar, claramente una inútil.

“Pero no me iré con vos, rey del Bosque Negro. Soy mi propia dueña, y como tal, yo decido mi destino. Y también creo que ya he sido suficientemente educada, he escuchado vuestras razones, pero tengo otros asuntos que requieren mi atención. Si me disculpáis.” dijo secamente la mujer, y se retiró de la pista, dejando a un sorprendido elfo en el medio de la misma.

Súbitamente superada por las circunstancias, la Cazadora abandonó el salón y se dirigió con paso rápido hacia las almenas, desde donde contempló la luz del sol de la tarde, y se vio asaltada por un súbito escalofrío. Se abrazó a si misma con ambas manos, pues no había cogido ninguna prenda para protegerse del viento que susurraba entre las piedras. Tan absorta estaba, que no escuchó las pisadas que se acercaban a ella, hasta que suavemente, unas manos la rodearon, y ya no sintió más frío, antes bien, una súbita oleada de calor que surgía de lo más profundo de su estómago la recorrió. Lentamente, se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con unos solemnes ojos grises y un cabello color ébano que relucía por el efecto de los últimos rayos de sol.

Los dedos de él recorrían despacio el contorno de la horrible cicatriz que tenía en el brazo derecho, mientras su otro brazo había vuelto a encontrar su morada en la parte baja de su espalda, atrayéndola suave pero inexorablemente. Decidida a dejar de luchar, ella se abandonó al abrazo, y levantó su cara para acercar sus labios a los de él, siempre con los ojos abiertos, dispuesta a no perderse nada de ese momento y atesorarlo en su memoria. Ambos colisionaron como las olas contra el acantilado, fundiéndose en un beso infinito que delataba todo el deseo que habían reprimido desde su primer encuentro. Ante la asombrada y maravillada mirada de los enanos que hacían guardia, un remolino empezó a formarse a los pies de la pareja, levantando una nube que se condensaba en espiral en torno a ellos, haciendo que el aire oliera fuertemente a oxígeno, como cuando se anticipa una tempestad. Y una tormenta perfecta era lo que había en el centro de ese torbellino, donde las lenguas de ambos danzaban al unísono y ambos cuerpos se adaptaban a la perfección, aunque no era ni de lejos suficiente. Aún pasó un tiempo hasta que los dos se dieran cuenta del extraño fenómeno que les envolvía, ya que no habían dejado de mirarse a los ojos todo el tiempo, pero rompieron su abrazo justo a tiempo para ver las nubes disiparse en la atmósfera. Ella fue la que habló primero:

“Por los Valar, ¿qué acaba de pasar ahora mismo? Mi señor Elrond,” pronunció con una ternura inusitada en alguien como ella “¿quizá haya algo que queráis contarme?”

Entendiendo lo que la mujer le estaba preguntando, Elrond bajó la mirada hacia su mano, donde Vilya titilaba con un ligero resplandor, casi inapreciable.

“Aún no es el momento.” Comentó el medio Elfo. “Pero supongo que significa que hay poderes que se alegran de que aparecierais en mi camino. Si os molesta…”

No pudo continuar porque dos manos le agarraron por las solapas de la túnica, y fue inmediatamente silenciado. Ella se erguía orgullosa, inasequible al desaliento, no permitiría ser negada de nuevo, con la fuerza de un torrente después del deshielo deshizo todas sus defensas, mientras el viento se arremolinaba en torno a ambos y hacía que sus cabellos se mezclaran. Lentamente, descendieron las escaleras del camino de ronda, y sin una palabra, desaparecieron en los intrincados corredores de Erebor.

Aunque separados por grandes distancias, dos personajes detectaron el inesperado despertar de Vilya. Gandalf, que se encontraba aún en el Gran Salón, conversando con la Compañía, musitó ‘¡Por fin!’ y, observando divertido como todas y cada una de las llamas de la sala ondulaban como sacudidas por el soplo de una corriente invisible, dijo en voz alta: “Nori, creo que he ganado: ¡Pagad!”. Más lejos, en el Bosque de Oro, una elfa de extraordinaria belleza se extrañó al no haber podido detectar ningún indicio de esta situación, y gritó con rabia a las nubes, contemplando un anillo ornado por una piedra blanca que brillaba al sol: “¡No puede ser verdad!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No desespereis, oh lectores, si habeis aguantado hasta aquí. He publicado un montón de capítulos a la vez, pero la escena que sigue se me atraviesa. Prometo actualizar tan pronto como sea posible. Espero que os esté gustando...


	30. En las entrañas de la tierra

Arrastrados por la alegría de la celebración, casi nadie echó en falta al principal representante de la delegación de los elfos, o si lo hicieron, tuvieron la suficiente diplomacia como para no hacerlo notar. En las entrañas de la Montaña, sin embargo, en una habitación en la que no había ventanas –parecía una constante en la vida de la Cazadora, en estos últimos tiempos- alguien le despojaba de la elegante túnica que había llevado durante toda la jornada. Hacía tanto tiempo que la acción se le antojó extraña, casi tanto como los pasos que le habían llevado hasta allí. Por un momento consiguió acallar las advertencias que resonaban en su cabeza, aunque sabía que era una batalla perdida de antemano, la culpabilidad le alcanzaría en cuanto tuviera un rato a solas para pensar. Pero ahora no era el momento.

Un pequeño gesto, simplemente el encontrar el cierre de una cadena dorada, bastó para silenciar súbitamente estas voces, y ya sólo tuvo que concentrarse en la suave cadencia de la seda deslizándose sobre un cuerpo marfileño para quedar recogida como un gran charco rojo sangre a los pies de la Cazadora. No era una piel perfecta como la de los Primeros Nacidos, estaba llena de pecas, lunares y cicatrices, pero su geografía de suaves curvas le atraía irremediablemente. Cogiéndola por la cintura, la tumbó en la cama, y contempló a placer el suave y plano vientre, los pechos pequeños y redondos, de un tamaño perfecto en su palma, la deliciosa curva de su trasero y la interminable longitud de sus piernas.

Sin darse cuenta, iba recorriendo lentamente con sus dedos todo aquello que sus ojos veían, dejando a su paso pequeños tremores que fueron creciendo hasta hacerse escalofríos. La mujer le dejaba hacer, con los ojos velados por el deseo, pero sin moverse, como si fuera ella la que tuviera la sabiduría de siglos a sus espaldas y el fuera el pequeño mortal que acababa de despertarse en la Tierra Media. En el fondo y en esa situación, el elfo pensó que la analogía era especialmente adecuada.

Durante un instante, no pudo evitar preguntarse si el arrogante rey elfo habría sentido lo mismo al enfrentarse a una criatura como esa, si también se habría sentido al borde del precipicio, con el vacío a sus pies, pero a la vez deseando saltar y sumergirse en sus aguas, ahogarse en su mortalidad que ardía, como el calor que surgía de ella en oleadas, como su pelo flamígero que se esparcía bajo sus manos.

Con un último relámpago de lucidez, el elfo retiró su mano del cuerpo de ella, dispuesto a resistir a lo inevitable, sólo para escuchar un leve sonido de desaprobación escaparse de los labios de su compañera de cama. Existía una medida a lo que cualquiera podía aguantar sin sucumbir, y el legendario autocontrol del elfo se resquebrajó sin remedio sin mediar una palabra ni un gesto, o precisamente porque no había palabras ni gestos por parte de ella, que seguía mirándole como si pudiera leer su interior como nadie lo había hecho antes.

Así que se deshizo rápidamente de las ropas que aún llevaba y se inclinó para cubrir la boca que acababa de suspirar con un beso largo, lleno de pasión, de deseos reprimidos, de palabras no dichas, de acciones sin respuesta, de angustias sin compartir y de soledad. Ella pareció despertar entonces de su letargo, como en las leyendas, y su aura cálida le envolvió por completo, atrayéndole con sus brazos hacia la cama. Caricias como plumas se depositaban sobre su carne inmortal, como si pudieran curar tanto dolor. Una pequeña indulgencia, un momento robado al tiempo, pero durante un momento de hecho el dolor desapareció, arrasado por las llamas de la pasión.

Sus labios recorrieron la clavícula de la mujer, succionando la vida que emitía, los gemidos que ella deslizaba en sus oídos, mientras su cuerpo se moldeaba al de él, imposiblemente cerca. Con una inesperada fiereza, las uñas de la Cazadora se deslizaron por su espalda, y en respuesta, el elfo la penetró con un empujón de sus poderosas caderas. Ella gritó, y el sonido tuvo la facultad de congelarle en pleno gesto. Temió haberle hecho daño, y se detuvo por completo, con una pregunta en los ojos. Contra todo pronóstico, ella le sonrió desde las profundidades de la cama e inclinó ligeramente su pelvis para adaptarse a la longitud de él. Con un gesto de ternura, le retiró un mechón de pelo de la cara y le hizo un gesto para que continuase. Sin necesidad de más alicientes, el elfo volvió a enterrarse en su cuerpo, y arrancó un nuevo sonido de lo más profundo de la garganta femenina.

Por tanto, siguió y siguió hasta que las gotas de sudor resplandecían en ambos cuerpos, y la cabeza de ella se encontraba en un ángulo casi imposible, echada hacia atrás y perdida en las alas de la lujuria, dejando al descubierto su largo cuello. Circunstancia ampliamente aprovechada por su compañero para devorar la suave piel del mismo, y eventualmente la rosada boca que se abría en una perfecta “O”. Ambos llegaron casi al unísono al clímax, los gemidos de ella ahogando el lamento de animal herido que se escapó involuntariamente del señor elfo.

Una vez sus instintos saciados, la Cazadora temía que él decidiera partir, como tantos otros habían hecho antes. Sin embargo, el sanador había encontrado una cura para su propio corazón herido, y no pensaba dejarla escapar tan fácilmente, así que aprovechó el sopor que invadía las extremidades de la mujer para recolocarla sobre la cama y acariciar sus rizos, deslizando pequeños besos sobre su castigado y sensibilizado cuello. Al ver las marcas de su obra, el elfo murmuró una disculpa, pero ella, que aún no había hablado desde que había comenzado su intercambio, le respondió:

“No, en realidad no lo sentís, Elrond de Rivendell. Ni yo tampoco” musitó con una risa queda. Él no pudo menos que sonreír a su vez, contento de que ella no pudiera ver su cara.

Sin embargo, tampoco esa indulgencia le duró mucho, porque ella se giró para mirarle a los ojos, y debió de encontrar satisfactorio lo que leyó en ellos, ya que se colocó por encima de él y empezó a besarlo de nuevo, primero de forma perezosa y lánguida, y luego cada vez con más insistencia, hasta que volvieron a enfrascarse en un remolino de extremidades, en el que esta vez ella le cabalgó hasta que él volvió a sentirse completo, exhausto pero profundamente renovado por dentro. Ya no era un joven elfo, y no podía responder con toda la energía que le hubiera gustado a los ataques de la insaciable mujer que se encontraba a su lado, pero no le importaba lo más mínimo. Y al parecer, a ella tampoco, a juzgar por el tratamiento al que estaba siendo sometido en ese momento, en el que ella dibujaba extraños jeroglíficos sobre sus muslos desnudos, y no parecía tener la menor intención de abandonar la cama en la que ambos se encontraban tumbados. Aquello no podía durar pero el sabio decidió que no existía ningún otro lugar en el que hubiera preferido estar en ese mismo instante.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo siento mucho, aunque la propuesta de un sandwich de señores elfos tiene un gran atractivo y despierta imágenes muy sugerentes en mi cabeza, no iría acorde con el desarrollo de la historia. Quizá más adelante... por ahora, espero haber podido centrar la dinámica entre estos dos. Nada que ver con la violencia de Thranduil, me temo. Mis disculpas por adelantado a sus fans.


	31. El día después

Cuando los primeros rayos de sol rompieron los cielos, la Montaña Solitaria hacía honor a su nombre. Ni un alma caminaba por los pasillos, y un silencio antinatural reinaba en las forjas. Sin embargo, una verdadera sinfonía de ronquidos se orquestaba en los grandes salones. Siguiendo el ilustre ejemplo de uno de los miembros de la Compañía, Bofur, la mayoría de los enanos de las Colinas del Hierro dormían bajo las mesas del banquete, rodeados –y en ocasiones cubiertos- por los restos de la cena servida el día anterior. Por su parte, los pocos afortunados que habían conseguido llegar a sus habitaciones se encontraban en muchos casos durmiendo en posiciones poco decorosas, como en el caso de las habitaciones de Pie de Hierro, en las que una pareja de elfos gemelos dormitaban en la bañera, mientras que el propio Dain había colapsado en la alfombra del recibidor, sin haber sido capaz de llegar a la cama. Los herederos de Erebor, por su parte, se encontraban a ambos lados de un despeinado –y desnudo- escriba en el ala real.

Era realmente una suerte que la delegación del Bosque Negro hubiera abandonado los salones cuando la fiesta empezaba a declinar, puesto que el borracho Gloin, que dormía abrazado al pie de una de las estatuas de los Padres de los Enanos, no hubiera dudado en atravesar el cráneo de su líder con un hacha si volvía a mirarle con ese desdén tan característico. Mientras tanto, otro rey había conseguido bajar de las alturas de su montaña de deberes, obligaciones, deudas y aislamiento para amanecer con la característica nariz de los Durin sumergida entre unos bucles dorados que olían a verano y a cosas verdes. Escudo de Roble dormía con un posesivo brazo alrededor de su saqueador, que al final parecía haber robado algo más que el tesoro de un dragón, después de todo. Con una sonrisa indulgente, el hobbit contempló al dormido personaje, las arrugas de preocupación que rodeaban sus ojos suavizadas por el sueño, y se acurrucó bajo el abrazo, dispuesto a soñar un poco más.

Por su parte, en las profundidades de la montaña, el amanecer despertó como siempre al señor elfo, acostumbrado a empezar sus quehaceres con las primeras luces de la mañana. Aunque esta vez no era una pila de correo lo que le esperaba, sino más bien un par de ojos color avellana que le miraban traviesos. Suspirando, el elfo se decidió a ignorar las sábanas arrugadas y la ropa desperdigada por la habitación, y la saludó diciendo:

“Buenos días, mi señora. Confío en que hayáis podido descansar.”

“Cuántas formalidades, Elrond.” Le reprendió ella. “Te recuerdo que he tenido _pocas_ horas para descansar, gracias a cierto personaje que conozco…”

“Como si fuera mi culpa…” musitó quedamente el aludido. “No había visto tanta energía concentrada desde que los gemelos tuvieron que guardar cama una semana por una caída.”

“¿Insinúas, acaso, que ya no tienes el _ardor_ de antaño?” bromeó ella.

“Ay, mujer, paz. Vas a ser mi perdición”

“Mmmm… eso me suena a desafío… Veamos qué se puede hacer al respecto.” Replicó ella, con voz juguetona. Pareció considerar las cosas un momento, hasta que con una sonrisa pícara que no anticipaba nada bueno, trazó una línea con la lengua desde la mitad del torso del elfo hasta sus abdominales inferiores, provocando un involuntario escalofrío en el cuerpo de éste último. Una vez que se hubo asegurado de mantener su atención, le volvió a mirar cuando recorrió a la inversa el camino, para dedicarse a mordisquear ligeramente sus pezones con fruición, haciéndole emitir ciertos sonidos indudablemente _interesantes_. Por supuesto, sus acciones no podían limitarse a tan poco, así que volvió a recorrer la misma ruta hacia los muslos del asombrado personaje, para detenerse un segundo, como permitiéndole un último momento de tranquilidad, antes de tomar su miembro, ya casi endurecido por los anteriores cuidados a los que le había sometido, y acariciarlo brevemente. Posteriormente, procedió a situar sus labios alrededor y a devorarlo con verdadera dedicación.

Los pensamientos coherentes volvieron a desaparecer del cerebro del afortunado elfo, reemplazados por oleadas de chispas que explotaban en el interior de sus cerrados párpados, como si estuviera contemplando la noche estrellada. Los labios de la Cazadora obraban maravillas alrededor de su masculinidad, mientras sus manos acariciaban el interior de sus muslos y hacían que todo su ser se estremeciera, levantando las caderas para introducir su miembro aún más lejos en la calidez de su boca, que le consumía entero, sin rechazarlo, hasta que no pudo más, y explotó en su boca. Ella consumió golosamente hasta la última gota de su placer, y luego le miró intencionadamente, recorriendo con su lengua lánguidamente el borde de sus labios en un gesto obsceno que casi provocó que sus ojos se salieran de sus órbitas.

Después de esto, nadie salió de la habitación en bastante tiempo, incluso después de que los habitantes de Erebor hubieron recuperado sus actividades cotidianas. Lo único que daba a conocer que allí se encontraban seres vivos eran las eventuales salidas de la Cazadora para robar algo de comida de las cocinas y los platos que dejaba después en la puerta para que los sorprendidos sirvientes asignados al ala de huéspedes los recogieran. Los Valar les sonreían, ya que habían escogido las habitaciones de ella, pues quizá la Cazadora no hubiera tenido paciencia para aguantar las bromas con las que sin duda los gemelos le obsequiarían después de esto –eso sí, cuando se les hubiera pasado la monumental resaca que sin duda ahora tendrían-.

Los mencionados hermanos elfos se encontraban profundamente sorprendidos, no tanto por la previsible ausencia de su padre, sino por la extraña desaparición de su capitán de los guardias, el dorado Glorfindel, del que nadie les sabía dar razón desde la noche de la fiesta, en la que había consumido, como ellos, más alcohol del debido. Decididos a desentrañar el misterio, pidieron ayuda a los príncipes, y juntos revisaron de arriba abajo los pasillos de Erebor, a pesar de tener la madre de todas las resacas. El rubio personaje no apareció durante la mayor parte del día siguiente, hasta el atardecer en el que los guardias avisaron de que un jinete se acercaba a las puertas de la Montaña. Allí estaba Glorfindel a lomos de su fiel Asfaloth, al parecer inmune a los efectos de la cerveza y con lo que se podría calificar como la mueca del gato que se ha comido al ratón. Los gemelos intuyeron enseguida que alguna historia se ocultaba detrás de esa cara de satisfacción, y se dedicaron a asediarlo con preguntas hasta que el elfo, molesto ante tanta insistencia, les contestó:

“Meteros en vuestros asuntos, _ellon_. ¿No deberíais estar buscando a vuestro _adar_ , más bien?”

“No, no. Sabemos perfectamente dónde está _adar_ , y esperamos que no se mueva de allí al menos en unos días. O en una semana.” se chancearon los hermanos.

“Dejadme que adivine. Está en la biblioteca.” Comentó desapasionadamente el capitán.

“Efectivamente,” comentó Elladan “estudiando un teorema con bastantes curvas.”

“¿Lo dices en serio? ¿Mi señor Elrond, perdiendo los papeles? Eso no se ha visto desde los tiempos de Gil-Galad. No me lo creo, tiene que haber otra explicación.”

“¿Queréis apostar, señor de la Flor Dorada?” apuntó Elrohir con interés “Resulta que sé exactamente dónde están las habitaciones de la Cazadora. Veremos quién tiene razón.”

“¿Pues a qué esperamos? En cualquier caso, no me lo perdería por nada del mundo.”


	32. Cuando el Balrog no tiene que hacer

Los tres se encaminaron hacia el ala de invitados, devorados por la curiosidad y sopesando las posibilidades que existían de que Elrohir estuviera en lo cierto. Recordaban haber visto a su padre bailando con la Cazadora, pero luego el rey elfo se había acercado a ella y Elrond había desaparecido de la ecuación. Lo más probable es que la mujer se hubiera marchado con los miembros de su delegación, y pronto escucharían rumores de una reina pelirroja que mataba arañas en el Bosque Negro.

“No vais a conseguir convencerme. Según vosotros, llevan ahí más de un día entero. Elrond no ha faltado jamás a sus obligaciones, y menos durante una jornada. Estará reunido con el rey, o en el ala de curación.” Volvió a repetir Glorfindel. Sin embargo, secretamente deseaba que fuera así. Tantos años al lado del señor elfo que había llegado a considerar su amigo le habían enseñado que era demasiado responsable para su propio bien. Necesitaba urgentemente encontrar algo –o alguien- que le distrajera, aunque no hubiera hecho la mejor elección. Si esa mujer había conseguido que el maldito Thranduil perdiera por completo la cabeza, según decían, no era exactamente lo que le convenía. Tenía que ser alguien que le cuidara y que le quitara algo del peso que llevaba a sus espaldas. Aunque pensándolo mejor, eso ya lo había disfrutado con Celebrián. Quizá ahora necesitara algo distinto. Y perder la cabeza de vez en cuando no estaba tan mal, reflexionó con una sonrisa el rubio elfo, pensando también en sí mismo.

En honor a la verdad, los representantes de Imladris también siguieron la arraigada costumbre de otro de los enanos de la Compañía. La _real_ costumbre. Se perdieron dos veces en los pasillos de Erebor hasta que consiguieron llegar al ala correcta, y para entonces la hora de la cena había pasado, y sus estómagos opinaban que no era tan buena idea haber ido en busca de respuestas. Después de muchas vueltas, por fin llegaron ante la puerta que esperaban, y se encontraba cerrada. Sabían, no obstante, que alguien se encontraba dentro puesto que había un plato con restos de la cena reciente depositado al lado de una de las jambas de la puerta. No hacía mucho que lo habían colocado allí, aún estaba caliente, como comprobó Elrohir.

“¿Lo veis? Os lo decía. Ella aún está aquí, no se ha marchado con el rey paliducho.”

“Sí, pero eso no significa nada. Puede ser que se haya comportado otra vez como un estúpido y haya herido sus sentimientos, de modo que ahora no quiera salir de sus aposentos” contraatacó Glorfindel.

“¿ Y cómo lo comprobamos?” murmuró Elrohir, derrotado. “No es como si pudiéramos llamar a la puerta…”

“Nosotros no,” le dijo su hermano “pero sólo tenemos que encontrar a un sirviente que pueda hacerlo.”

Como si lo hubieran convocado, un enano atravesaba en ese momento el pasillo con algo de ropa sucia en un cesto, y todas las cabezas se giraron hacia él. Le convencieron para que tocara la puerta tal y como estaba, simplemente para preguntar si debía lavar algo, de modo que la Cazadora no sospechara y le abriera. Así lo hicieron, aunque el pobre enano se encontraba muy nervioso por toda la situación. Sin embargo, como esperaban, desde dentro una voz le pidió que esperara, y durante un minuto, no ocurrió nada, hasta que la puerta se abrió ligeramente.

La Cazadora estaba en el umbral, vestida sólo con una larga bata de seda verde. El enano, siguiendo las instrucciones que le habían dado los hermanos, le dijo:

“Buenas noches, mi señora. Lo lamento muchísimo, pero debido a las festividades hoy estoy muy retrasado para recoger la ropa de cama, y voy a conseguir que mi maestro se enoje muchísimo conmigo. ¿Os importa si paso y cambio las sábanas? Tengo que llevarme imperativamente las otras o me castigarán.”

Ante el dilema, la Cazadora tomó una rápida decisión. El cuarto estaba en completo desorden, pero al fin y al cabo, Elrond estaba en el baño y el sirviente no le vería. No había nada que temer. “Pasad entonces,” le respondió “pero hacedlo rápido, pues deseo descansar.”

El enano entró, asegurándose de dejar la puerta entreabierta para que los tres conspiradores pudieran entrar tras él. La dantesca situación de la habitación a la que entró no le extrañó lo más mínimo. Lo cierto es que esa mañana había visto cosas mucho peores en los aposentos de la gente de Dain. Sin embargo, tres exclamaciones contenidas le hicieron volver la cabeza, así como a la otra ocupante de la habitación.

“¿Se puede saber qué hacéis aquí, por el amor de los Valar?” explotó enfadadísima la Cazadora “¡Os advierto que estoy tentada de sacaros de aquí a punta de espada!”

“¿Vestida sólo con esa bata?” apostilló Glorfindel. “Es una hermosa forma de morir, mi señora”

“Basta ya de bromas,” ordenó ella “y salid de aquí. Punto.”

“Por supuesto, _mellon nin_ ” terció Elladan. “Ahora mismo nos vamos, estábamos preocupados por tu salud. Que según veo, es excelente.”

“Podéis guardaros vuestros comentarios para otro día. ¡Fuera de mi habitación!”

Viendo que no podían forzar más su mano, los tres se escurrieron rápidamente de allí antes de que la ira de la mujer les alcanzara. Sin embargo, ya habían visto todo lo que querían ver. Las ropas de su padre se encontraban tiradas en desorden por todo el suelo, aunque él no se encontraba a la vista. Y el estado de la cama antes de que el enano recogiera las sábanas les decía a qué se había dedicado durante toda la jornada. Se alegraban de que su plan hubiera salido bien, después de todo.

De vuelta a la habitación, el enano terminó de cambiar las sábanas y se marchó corriendo, temiendo también el ceño fruncido de la Cazadora, que paseaba inquieta por su propio dormitorio, temiendo la reacción del señor elfo que se encontraba sumergido en el baño y ajeno a todo lo que acababa de pasar. Decidida a tomar el toro por los cuernos, entró en el cuarto y se dirigió a la bañera. Dulcemente, acarició la cabeza del elfo sumergido, y él le devolvió el gesto ausente.

“¿Ocurre algo, Faron? Te he oído hablar con alguien”

“En realidad, sí.” contestó “Un sirviente ha venido a cambiar las sábanas.”

“¿Y eso es importante?” preguntó él, inclinando la cabeza “Es un poco tarde, pero no me parece algo tan raro.”

“No, lo raro entró detrás de él en mi cuarto. Vuestros hijos estaban particularmente interesados en mi salud, y sobre todo, en ver el estado de mi habitación.”

“¡Oh!” el elfo se levantó súbitamente del baño, cogiendo el albornoz y envolviéndose en él “¿Están aquí aún?”

“No, les he echado. No quería que me bombardearan con sus bromas”

“¿De veras? Mejor, supongo.” Respondió él, completamente descolocado. “Lo lamento, pero debo marcharme enseguida. Estoy seguro de que puedo encontrar una excusa para mi ausencia.”

“¿Una excusa?,” se extrañó ella. “Elrond, ¿te has fijado en el estado del suelo? La excusa más perfecta no bastará, son tus hijos. Saben muy bien cómo ibas vestido ayer…”

“Algo tendré que hacer…” dijo él, mientras recuperaba rápidamente su vestimenta y se la iba poniendo a toda prisa.

“Espera un momento.” La realización golpeó en el pecho a la Cazadora como un martillo, haciendo que casi se doblara en dos. “Te avergüenzas. No quieres que nadie sepa lo que ha pasado.”

“No es eso.” afirmó el elfo, aunque sus acciones contradecían sus palabras. “Es sólo que… yo… su madre…”

“No, no debes excusarte. Lo entiendo perfectamente. No te preocupes, puedes usar la justificación que consideres adecuada.” Se había quedado completamente tensa, su expresión cerrada, fría y distante. Su máscara se parecía peligrosamente a la de cierto rey elfo de ojos azules, sólo que sus propios ojos chispeaban con una expresión de profundo dolor.

Ajeno a su sufrimiento, el moreno elfo que había compartido el paraíso con ella hacía escasos minutos ahora se afanaba en abandonar el lugar lo más rápido posible. Las voces que había conseguido acallar volvían ahora con renovadas fuerzas, llenando su mente. Hablaban de vergüenza, de votos matrimoniales, de su familia, de su fama y de obligaciones soslayadas. Su instinto, no obstante, le gritaba que la abrazara, que se quedara con ella y que no la dejara marchar. Pero el instinto no era suficiente, así que se dio la vuelta, depositó un breve beso sobre los labios de ella, y se dirigió a la puerta. Lo último que oyó antes de atravesar el umbral fue: “Debería estar acostumbrada…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El título hace referencia a algo que solía decir mi abuela "Cuando el demonio no tiene qué hacer, con el rabo mata moscas" aludiendo a lo malo que es el aburrimiento.  
> Por cierto, Elrond se comporta como un estúpido. Lo se. En su defensa diré que tiene poca práctica...


	33. Donde se demuestra que vivir muchos años no te hace más sabio

Tras salir en desbandada por los pasillos de Erebor en busca de sus habitaciones, y de una buena justificación para haberlas abandonado, Elrond tuvo la suerte de cruzarse con Glorfindel, en vez de con sus hijos. Los gemelos no cejarían en su empeño de averiguar dónde había estado, pero la presencia de su viejo amigo le permitía un cierto margen para mantener el decoro. O al menos, eso pensaba.

“Glorfindel, _mellon nin_. Me alegro de verte.” Le saludó. “Lo cierto es, mmm, que quizá necesite tu ayuda, si me la puedes brindar.”

“Mi señor, ya sabes que en todo lo que pueda estoy dispuesto a ayudarte. Aunque sospecho lo que me vas a pedir, y no me parece una buena idea.”

“¿Lo sospechas? ¿Acaso tienes ahora dotes de vidente, amigo mío?”

“No, lo que he pasado es muchos años sobre esta tierra, _hir_ _vuin_. Y conozco una expresión culpable cuando la veo. Estás buscando una excusa.” Comentó sabiamente el capitán. “¿Es tan horrible lo que ha pasado, que debes esconderte como un criminal?”

“¡No! Oh, eres exasperante, Glorfindel. No puedo permitirme algo así, no además en compañía de mis hijos.” Suspiró el señor elfo.

“Ah, que ahora buscar un poco de felicidad está prohibido o es vergonzoso. Amigo, tus hijos ya son adultos –aunque se comporten como niños malcriados- y no creo que tengan nada que objetar. De hecho, puedo garantizar que no se oponen, más bien al contrario. Estarían profundamente decepcionados si te vieran ahora aquí.”

“Quizá tengas razón, pero… te recuerdo que Celebrian no está muerta, sólo me espera en Valinor. He deshonrado su memoria, he manchado su recuerdo y no me lo perdonaré en la vida.”

“No puedes ser tan ingenuo, de verdad. ¿Crees que Celebrian se alegrará cuando se entere que te has pasado eones sólo, amargado, sin una chispa de amor en tu vida, dejando que el trabajo y las obligaciones te consuman? Es una dama inteligente, y sabes tan bien como yo que probablemente a estas alturas ya te hubiera golpeado en la cabeza por ser tan testarudo.”

“Sí, lo más probable es que fuera así. De algún lugar tenían que sacar los gemelos su carácter. Quizá tengas razón y me esté equivocando, pero si es así, no veo claro el camino a seguir.”

“En estos asuntos, _hir vuin_ , nadie lo tiene claro. Pero quizá tengas que disculparte con alguien. Y durante largo tiempo, me atrevería a decir.” Zanjó sarcástico su interlocutor.

Ante esos comentarios, Elrond se retiró a dormir asediado por las dudas, y decidió que quizá no era tan sabio en materia de sentimientos como podría pensar. Tenía la extraña sensación de haber cometido un error imperdonable, y se pasó prácticamente toda la noche dando vueltas al problema. Por fin, decidió que con la luz de la mañana, buscaría a la mujer y arreglaría las cosas, en verdad deseaba seguir viéndola, puesto que hacía mucho tiempo que alguien no le hacía sentir de un modo semejante.

Sin embargo, a la mañana siguiente la Cazadora estaba ilocalizable. Paralelamente, la delegación elfa empezó a notar extrañas miradas torvas que les iban dirigidas específicamente, sobre todo de los enanos artesanos y de otros gremios. Sorprendido, Elrond se decidió a preguntarle al hobbit por ese súbito cambio de actitud. El pequeño personaje tosió incómodo, e incluso enrojeció ligeramente, antes de proceder a explicar:

“Veréis, mi señor. El caso es que los enanos adoran el chismorreo igual o más que otras razas, y desde la salida del sol no se habla de otra cosa en la Montaña. La Cazadora llamó ayer a Dori, el jefe de los gremios, y está con él desde entonces.”

“¿Se ha mudado a casa de un enano? ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con el resto?” inquirió el elfo.

“Pues es complicado, pero intentaré explicarlo. Todos los enanos de Erebor conocen a Dori. Tiene dos hermanos, Nori y Ori, y los cuidó sólo. Eso ha marcado su carácter, y es como una mamá gallina. Sólo hay una razón por la que alguien llamaría a Dori para que le cuidase, y esa es muy grave para la raza enana, que como sabéis tiene una mentalidad bastante cerrada en estas cosas. De ahí las miradas hostiles, y seguramente los cuchicheos que espero que no lleguen a oídos del rey.” Continuó Bilbo.

“¿Qué razón? ¿Qué cosas? Me temo que no os sigo, Maese Bolsón.”

“Hay una sola razón para que alguien busque los cuidados de Dori.” repitió Bilbo, como si no hubiera oído nada. “Un corazón roto, me temo. Y eso es algo con lo que los enanos puede empatizar.”

“Oh. Ya veo. ¿Y por casualidad sabéis donde puedo encontrar al jefe de los gremios, como decís?”

“Si lo que pienso es cierto, no llegareis ni al nivel más cercano a las habitaciones donde _ella_ se encuentre actualmente. Dori no es el jefe de los gremios por nada. Es el enano más fuerte que se pueda localizar en Erebor, y eso impone respeto. La mitad de la Montaña hará lo que él diga. Y supongo que ahora mismo os quiere lejos de este lugar, y a la mayor brevedad posible. Lamento mucho ser el que os tenga que dar tan malas noticias.”

"No importa, maese Hobbit. Al menos, me habéis ayudado a comprender. Ahora, si me disculpáis, tengo mucho que hacer." Con un suspiro, Elrond se retiró de nuevo a sus aposentos. Tenía mucho que pensar, y poco tiempo.


	34. El equivalente al helado

En una de las múltiples locales que poblaban el mercado de Erebor, quizá no el más concurrido, pero sí el más limpio con diferencia, el mencionado Dori se afanaba entre las mezclas de té que su empleado le ofrecía para poder determinar la adecuada. No conocía mucho sobre las Cazadoras, es cierto, pero cuando la muchacha había llamado a su puerta esa noche hecha un mar de lágrimas no lo había pensado ni un minuto. No sabía qué era lo que le había pasado, pero sospechaba que debía ser algo grave, si podía poner a una guerrera de ese calibre en un estado de indefensión semejante. Así que la había rodeado con una manta que él mismo había tejido, con el tacto más suave que pudo encontrar, y así envuelta, la había dejado en uno de los miradores de la Montaña, seguro de que la encontraría allí al día siguiente. No se equivocaba, ella seguía allí, los ojos rojos por las lágrimas derramadas y la mirada perdida en el horizonte. El enano la tomó silenciosamente del brazo y le obligó a comer algo de desayuno –temía que llevara mucho tiempo sin consumir alimento sólidos, por su estado de agotamiento generalizado- y posteriormente se sentó con ella en la mesa, acercándole un libro que ella ni siquiera tocó. El solícito enano continuó sin decir palabra, y se dedicó a tejer mientras ella se perdía en la madeja de sus pensamientos, con una expresión cada vez más sombría, hasta que su acompañante vio que debía intervenir o seguramente se vería invadido por un torrente de lágrimas.

“Tengo unos nuevos tés que han llegado a mi tienda, mi señora. Vos que habéis visitado tantos lugares en la Tierra Media, quizá querríais hacerme el honor de probarlos y decirme vuestra opinión.” Comentó en voz queda.

La Cazadora se levantó sin mediar ningún sonido, y esperó a que él terminara y la guiara a la tiendecita que había comprado, pero que no regentaba, ya que su puesto de Gran Maestro no se lo permitía. Sin embargo, siempre había encontrado gran placer en una taza de té, y esperaba que su puestecito en el mercado contribuyera a llevar su pasión a otros congéneres. Por tanto, allí estaban, la Cazadora perdida en sus pensamientos y él buscando un brebaje que pudiera confortarla y calmar sus nervios.

“Mejorana, malvavisco, regaliz…” musitaba “No sé si esto va a funcionar. En fin, Glick, pon esto en la tetera y Mahal te ayude si no hierves el agua correctamente” amenazó.

Varios minutos después, dos humeantes teteras fueron colocadas enfrente de cada uno de nuestros dos protagonistas, que aún no habían cruzado más palabras que las necesarias. Dori sirvió su tisana a la Cazadora, esperando poder contribuir a mitigar su desazón. Él también se puso una taza, y saboreó la mezcla con satisfacción. Era realmente buena, y el regaliz contribuía a darle un dulzor que equilibraba la mezcla. A su hermano Ori le encantaba el sabor del regaliz, y cuando era aún pequeño, solía corretear por la casa saboreando un palo. Perdido en estos pensamientos, el enano no se dio cuenta que la mujer había empezado a hablar, pero se repuso y escuchó atentamente.

“… como si fuera la primera vez que me pasa. Pero para mí sí es la primera vez. Hay una razón por la que las de mi raza evitamos estos sentimientos. Hacen demasiado daño. Una maldita frase y fue como si hubieran utilizado el martillo de Mahal para convertir mi alma en pedacitos. Ese maldito elfo y sus maneras. Al menos, Thranduil tenía claro para lo que me quería…” en ese momento, dándose cuenta de con quién hablaba, la Cazadora enrojeció. “Oh, perdonad mi franqueza, maestro, pero creí que toda la Compañía estaba al corriente de eso.”

“Y lo estaba,” afirmó el aludido “pero no me parece de buen gusto comentar asuntos semejantes. Así que decís, mi querida niña, que os han roto el corazón por primera vez. Lo lamento muchísimo, sé lo que duele eso. Podéis contar con mi ayuda en todo lo que pueda proporcionaros. Todos estamos en deuda con vos y vuestro padre por venir en nuestra ayuda.”

“En cualquier caso,” continuó “¿qué se ha creído ese… trepador de árboles para trataros así? Al menos, no debiera haber jugado con vuestros sentimientos. Porque, si los rumores de la guardia son ciertos, ¿fue él el que os besó en el parapeto?”

“Así es.” Afirmó ella, a punto de llorar de nuevo al rememorar aquel glorioso momento en el que creyó flotar en sus poderosos brazos.

“Eso no está bien. Cualquier gentilhombre que se precie no hace avances de ese tipo a una mujer si no tiene intenciones serias con ellas. Alguien debería dejarles claro a esos señores que no se pueden comportar con una falta de decoro semejante en esta Montaña, es una desgracia, esto en tiempos de otros reyes no pasaba, esos orejas puntiagudas no se hubieran atrevido a poner los ojos en nadie de vuestra calidad…”

Sonriendo ante el torrente de palabras y las afirmaciones tan chapadas a la antigua, la Cazadora volvió a beber de su tisana, que era agradable y se aposentaba en su estómago haciéndole sentir una cierta calidez que le distraía del vacío instalado en su pecho. Estaba segura que el enano que actualmente gruñía iba a cuidarla hasta que todo el dolor se diluyera y quedara en el recuerdo. Tenía que hablar también con Bilbo, el dulce y querido Bilbo, aunque eso le distraería de la nube en la que actualmente se encontraba instalado. Bueno, una nube no, más bien las habitaciones del Rey Bajo la Montaña, todo Erebor hablaba de ello.

“Maese Dori,” interrumpió las quejas del enano “sé que ya habéis hecho mucho por mí, pero podría pediros un último favor.”

“Claro, querida, en lo que pueda os ayudaré, ya os lo he dicho.”

“Pase lo que pase, diga lo que diga, no dejéis que se acerque a mí. No quiero verle, no podría soportarlo. Si me encuentro con él, toda mi resolución flaqueará, y volveré a caer en el mismo error.”

“Oh, por supuesto. Tened por seguro que esos orejudos y su delegación van a salir bien rápido de esta Montaña, por las barbas del Creador. Me ocuparé personalmente de ello. Ahora tomaros el té y luego iremos a visitar a Ori en la biblioteca, seguro que no le importará que os quedéis allí un rato. Y podéis confiar en que mi hermano no dejará pasar a nadie _indeseable_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mi mente es un poco rara, pero no podía parar de pensar que el equivalente a una tarrina gigante de helado de chocolate de Haagen Dazs en Erebor es una gran taza de té aromático servida por nuestro querido Dori, de ahí el título.


	35. Donde las cosas se tuercen como el metal en la forja

“Vamos a ver, Dori. ¿En serio esperas que eche de mi reino a alguien _a quien le debo la vida_ porque ha traicionado a una mujer cuya última relación conocida fue con el _malnacido_ _folla-árboles_ de Thranduil? Con ese gusto que tiene, debería estar acostumbrada…” comentó el Rey Bajo la Montaña, en lo que se podría calificar como la audiencia más extraña que había tenido en todo su breve reinado.

“Estáis citando sus palabras exactamente. Pero no es así como yo lo veo. ¿Cómo reaccionaríais si esto hubiera pasado con alguien de vuestra familia? ¿Si alguien hubiera hecho promesas y engañado a vuestra hermana, y luego la hubiera abandonado?”

“Le afeitaría hasta el último pelo del cuerpo con mi hacha” concedió Thorin.

“Bien, pues ella no es de nuestra familia, es cierto. Ni siquiera es de nuestra raza. Pero protegió a los nuestros, y es la chica de Dain, por Mahal. Eso debería significar algo. Además, tampoco os pido que les castiguéis, ni siquiera que no les permitáis volver. Sólo que les comentéis que quizá su estancia se está prolongando más de lo adecuado…” Se empecinó el Gran Maestre.

“No me gusta.” Insinuó Bilbo, desde el asiento a la diestra del rey, al que no había abandonado desde la bendita noche de la coronación. “No creo que el rey tenga que inmiscuirse en un asunto privado como este. A mi entender, esto no es más que un colosal malentendido, y las partes deberían tener derecho a explicarse.”

“¡Si crees que voy a dejar al orejas puntiagudas acercarse a mil metros de la pobre niña, estás muy equivocado, Saqueador!” amenazó Dori.

“¡Es suficiente! Espero por el bien de vuestra cabeza, y su permanencia sobre los hombros, que volváis a dirigiros en términos tan descorteses a mi futuro consorte, señor Maestre. Entiendo que estéis molesto, y es muy natural, pero espero una disculpa.”

“Por supuesto, Su Majestad, eso ha estado muy fuera de lugar, sobre todo en la Sala de Audiencias. Lo lamento profundamente, señor Bolsón. Sabéis que os aprecio profundamente, es sólo que la situación de la muchacha me produce una profunda desazón.” Se apresuró a decir Dori, con la cabeza gacha.

A la mención de “futuro consorte”, el hobbit había enrojecido como los mejores tomates de la Comarca, pero se encontraba a la vez extrañamente eufórico. Además, no se había tomado a mal el comentario de Dori, por lo que respondió:

“Por supuesto, lo comprendo. No hay ningún daño hecho, pero dejadme que intente solucionar esto a mi manera. Sabéis que no hay nadie que se interese por el bien de la Cazadora como yo, es mi amiga, después de todo. Quizá haya alguna solución a todo este desgraciado incidente.”

“Está bien. Si deseáis hablar con ella, está en la biblioteca con Ori.”

“Muy bien, quizá vaya a verla. Mi rey, ¿os importa que me retire a atender estos asuntos?” se dirigió a Thorin, inclinando respetuosamente la cabeza.

De la misma forma que a Bilbo cuando fue denominado como “consorte” a Thorin, al mencionado enano el hecho de que Bilbo se dirigiera a él como “Mi rey” se le había subido a la cabeza como un buen vino, y perdido en sus pensamientos, hizo un gesto de asentimiento ausente, pensando que la audiencia no había estado mal después de todo.

En contra de lo que había afirmado a Dori, el hobbit se dirigió lo más rápido que pudo a las habitaciones del señor de Imladris, donde se encontró con un iracundo mata-Balrog que musitaba entre dientes: “No tienen ningún respeto, estos malditos, cabezotas y testarudos enanos. Mira que no dejar pasar a mi señor. A él, que le ha salvado la vida a esa excusa de rey que tienen…”

“Mi señor Glorfindel.” Saludó Bilbo “¿Ocurre algo?”

“Lo cierto es que sí, maese hobbytla. Según parece, ya no podemos movernos libremente por la Montaña. Hoy le han impedido el paso dos veces a mi señor Elrond, y la gente ha empezado a comportarse de un modo muy extraño…”

“No os preocupéis, mi señor.” Le interrumpió “Estoy aquí para ver si puedo solucionar eso.”

“Que los Valar os asistan, entonces, pues no es tarea fácil. Los enanos son duros de mollera, pero ni siquiera ellos pueden rivalizar con la cabezonería de Elrond Peredhel. Y lleva ahí encerrado un buen rato.” Siseó el rubio elfo, señalando la puerta con el brazo.

Sin dudarlo un instante, el hobbit golpeó con los nudillos la puerta de la antesala y entró. Frente a él, se encontraba el señor elfo, con las manos apoyadas en las sienes y una expresión de profunda desazón en el rostro. Levantando la mirada, le hizo un gesto para que se sentara y le interpeló con los ojos, preguntándole qué hacía allí.

“Mi señor Elrond. Disculpadme que interrumpa vuestra, ah,… meditación, pero han llegado a mis oídos ciertos rumores de los cuales no puedo dar crédito, y que me sorprenden sobremanera.” Comentó con delicadeza el pequeño personaje.

“Siempre tan delicado, señor Bolsón. Está bien, y ¿cuáles son esos rumores?”

“La Montaña entera comenta que habéis abandonado de una forma muy poco delicada a una persona muy querida por estos lugares, en particular por un servidor. Como amigo suyo me veo obligado a preguntaros si no se tratará por un casual de un malentendido.”

“Podéis preguntarlo, sí. Pero yo no estoy obligado a responderos. Supongo que después de eso me comentareis muy amablemente que mi presencia en Erebor puede herir ciertas sensibilidades, y que lo mejor sería que preparara mi partida. Tampoco tenéis que preocuparos por eso, ya he dado orden para empaquetar nuestras cosas. Partiremos mañana mismo, no deseo perturbar la vida de nadie _más._ ”

Ante la sorprendente respuesta, el hobbit se quedó súbitamente silencioso. Había poco que pudiera hacer, y sospechaba que esta maniobra simplemente había dado alas a la inseguridad del sanador, a la vez que le permitía una salida digna que no implicara sopesar sus verdaderos sentimientos ante la mujer que languidecía en las entrañas de Erebor.

“¿Os marchareis sin hablar con vuestros amigos?” preguntó. “Odiaría pensar que la animadversión de algunos os haga pensar que no os agradecemos profundamente que vinierais en ayuda de Erebor y de su rey.”

“Por supuesto, mi querido señor Bolsón. ¿Dónde están mis maneras? Solicitad a vuestro rey si puedo cenar a su mesa esta noche para poder despedirme correctamente.” Contestó Elrond, meneando la cabeza.

“Lo haré, estad seguro. Os esperaremos esta noche en el Gran Salón. Descansad hasta entonces.” Se despidió Bilbo.

Una súbita inspiración guio sus pasos hacia la biblioteca, donde sabía que Ori escondía a la Cazadora de los intentos de la delegación elfa de hablar con ella. No sólo Elrond, sino también los gemelos y Glorfindel habían rogado delante del joven enano sin éxito. La excusa era que “estaban haciendo un inventario de los volúmenes en Khuzdul, y nadie que no fuera enano podía pasar.” Esto había entristecido profundamente a los hermanos elfos, que sentían que habían perdido a una buena amiga, aunque la conocieran desde hacía poco tiempo, simplemente por haber intentado jugar con sus sentimientos. El propio capitán de Imladris estaba empezando a pensar que su señor tenía un comportamiento inusualmente cobarde ante todo el asunto.

Contra todo pronóstico, el hobbit no encontró ningún problema para acceder a la biblioteca. Ori charló durante un rato con él respecto a unas traducciones que estaba haciendo, y le señaló una estantería particular con un gesto del mentón, tras la cual se veía una silla. Hacia allí se dirigió, sólo para encontrar a una Cazadora especialmente desmejorada, después de los lloros y la falta de sueño, sumergida en la lectura de un tomo sobre mitos y leyendas. Suspirando, se acercó a la silla y la saludó. Ella le miró comprendiendo para qué había acudido a verla, y le respondió con un suave movimiento negativo con la cabeza. El hobbit se negó a darse por vencido, y sólo dijo dos palabras, antes de darse la vuelta y marcharse por donde había venido:

“Se van.”

Ajeno al gemido estrangulado que se oyó tras él después de sus palabras, el hobbit siguió andando hasta las habitaciones del rey. Tras tanto drama, necesitaba a Thorin urgentemente. Todavía no podía creer que después de tanta desolación hubiera felicidad para él en los fuertes brazos del herrero convertido en monarca. Pero así era. Cuando el enano le vio entrar en su despacho identificó inmediatamente su derrotado gesto y se acercó a él para rodearle y estrecharle en un fuerte abrazo, que borró momentáneamente todas las frustraciones.

Mientras tanto, en la biblioteca, el hobbit había dejado conscientemente el alma de la Cazadora al descubierto, obligándola a tomar una decisión. O salía de su reclusión para hacer frente a lo que fuera que el sanador tuviera que decirle, o le dejaba marchar con su corazón como rehén. Con los dientes apretados, la mujer se secó las lágrimas y apretó los puños. Era una guerrera, maldita sea, y no podía comportarse como un ratón. No volvería a ocultarse más. Si vergüenza era lo que inspiraba, que así fuera, pero no pensaba acobardarse por ello. Su madre la había criado libre y orgullosa, y así pensaba comportarse. Ningún elfo sobre la Tierra Media borraría eso. Dispuesta a cambiar su destino, se dio un largo y reparador baño y se vistió con sus pantalones y su justillo de cuero, contemplando con infinita tristeza la pieza de seda roja en su vestidor, antes de dirigirse como era su costumbre hasta hacía unos días hacia la cocina para ayudar a llevar la comida al gran salón antes de la campana de la cena.

Allí le recibieron con miradas de conmiseración, y el cocinero deslizó hacia ella una empanada de queso, su favorita, sin decir nada. Ella la comió ausente, acompañándola de un poco de cerveza, y se puso manos a la obra. El trabajo es bueno, se dijo ella, no te permite pensar en otras cosas. Como siempre, estaba equivocada.


	36. La amistad hace milagros

Saliendo y entrando de la cocina con los grandes peroles de comida, la Cazadora no se dio cuenta de que el salón se iba llenando de gente, como de costumbre. La mesa del rey estaba preparada como si fuera a recibir a algún dignatario, aunque a ella, en su aislamiento, no le habían llegado noticias de tal evento, pero descartó esos pensamientos de su cabeza en favor a los más inmediatos de servir la comida a los mineros de la mesa más cercana. Sin embargo, dichos mineros empezaban a comportarse de un modo muy curioso, lanzando miradas torvas hacia la mesa principal, como si estuvieran descontentos con su Rey. Ella sabía que eso no podía ser, adoraban el suelo que Thorin Escudo de Roble pisaba, hasta habían recibido con alegría su relación con el Saqueador, al que todos habían cobrado cariño y respeto, aunque no fuera miembro de su raza.

Algunos incluso estaban murmurando entre dientes: “pero cómo puede tener una sangre fría semejante…”. Inquieta, la Cazadora miró hacia la presidencia de la sala, y el corazón se le paró en el pecho. Allí, con la mirada más triste que alguien pudiera tener, se encontraba el señor de Imladris, flanqueado por sus hijos, con idénticas posturas de derrota, y un iracundo Glorfindel, que actualmente miraba a los mineros como si quisiera saltar encima de la mesa para decirles lo que pensaba, hasta que sus ojos se cruzaron por casualidad con los de ella y se dilataron ostensiblemente por la sorpresa. Con rapidez, previno a los gemelos de la presencia de la Cazadora en la sala, y ambos, con idénticas sonrisas de alivio, se excusaron de la mesa para dirigirse directamente hacia ella. No consiguieron llegar hasta allí, porque desde la mesa adyacente, varios enanos desconocidos se levantaron, bloqueándoles el paso. La tensión se podía cortar en el ambiente, hasta que tuvo que ser ella misma la que retirara la muralla viviente que se había alzado a su alrededor para alcanzar a sus amigos.

“Dorok, gazam.” Dijo a su alrededor. “Es mi decisión. Respetadla.”

Con determinación, abrazó a los pobres hermanos, que se deshacían en expresiones de arrepentimiento que ella no llegaba a entender del todo, algo sobre un plan que no había salido como esperaban.

“¿De qué habláis?” comentó extrañada. “No tenéis nada que ver con lo que me ha pasado. Quería despedirme de vosotros, pero está visto que soy una cobarde. Espero que aún me consideréis una amiga, y que la vida os sonría. Elen sila lumenn’ omentielvo. No os olvidaré. Namárië!”

“No, no, no…” gemía Elladan. “No te despidas aún, Cazadora. No así. Habla con él, te lo ruego. No duerme, no come. Te lo suplico, no añadas sal a las heridas que él mismo se ha infligido.”

“Aï, mellon nin. ¿Y qué hay de las mías?” dijo ella, con las lágrimas a punto de surgir de nuevo de sus ojos. “Pues no fui yo la que le apartó de mí con vergüenza. Esas son heridas de las que uno no se recupera.”

“Por favor…” suplicó el joven elfo.

“Está bien. Pero sabed bien que lo hago por vosotros, y espero que no pongáis grandes esperanzas en ello. No creo que cambie nada.” Suspiró ella.

“Oh, tienes un gran corazón, querida amiga!” comentó Elrohir. “Le diré a Adar que te espere en nuestro recibidor.”

“¡No!” interrumpió ella súbitamente. “Decidle que salga a las puertas de Erebor. No puedo tener esa conversación bajo tierra.” ‘Aquí no hay hacia dónde correr’ añadió mentalmente.

“De acuerdo. Como tú quieras, Cazadora. Gracias y si no volvemos a vernos, que los Valar guíen tus pasos dondequiera que vayas.” Replicó Elladan.

Inmediatamente ambos elfos regresaron a la mesa, donde mantuvieron una corta discusión con su padre, que miró en la dirección de la Cazadora para hacer un gesto con la cabeza en señal de que había recibido el mensaje. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la mujer, anticipando el temido encuentro, pero no pudiendo eludirlo ni un minuto más, se dio la vuelta para llevar los cazos a la cocina y encaminarse hacia la gran puerta. Las piernas le sostenían a duras penas, anticipando la extraña situación en la que iba a verse envuelta en pocos minutos. Como si fuera un presagio, cuando llegó al portón un trueno la recibió, anticipando una tormenta, y el guardia de la garita le comentó: “No salgáis durante mucho tiempo, mi señora. Se avecina una buena tempestad, y no es un clima con el que me gustaría estar a la intemperie.”

Ella, por el contrario, se dijo que recibiría con agrado un poco de lluvia que lavara sus preocupaciones. Mientras esperaba veía las nubes agruparse en el horizonte, y respiró el aire cargado de oxígeno con ansiedad. Necesitaba el espacio abierto para pensar con claridad, para sentirse en armonía con el mundo. A pesar de que adoraba a los habitantes de la Montaña, pronto tendría que marcharse si no quería perder –aún más- la razón. Perdida en esos pensamientos, casi no se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola. En efecto, el señor de Imladris había salido a su encuentro, y se encontraba silencioso a su lado, con las manos cruzadas a la espalda y una expresión de tristeza en el rostro. Al menos éste no lleva permanentemente una máscara como Thranduil, pensó ella brevemente.


	37. La tormenta

A juzgar por los truenos y los relámpagos, la tempestad se acercaba y ellos aún no habían cruzado una palabra. Ella le miraba a los ojos, inasequible al desaliento, buscando en ellos la respuesta a la pregunta que corroía su corazón, y esperando que él pudiera leer en los suyos todo lo que le atormentaba. Quería gritarle, golpearle, zarandearle o preguntarle por qué, pero no podía, no tenía derecho a ello. ¿Quién era para pedir algo a alguien como Elrond Peredhel, que había caminado durante siglos bajo el mismo sol, que había vivido innumerables vidas antes de conocerla? Seguramente ella no había sido más que una mota de polvo en el discurrir de su existencia, algo que ni siquiera debía mencionarse. Para su desgracia, esos mismos ojos habían vuelto su vida del revés por haber bajado la guardia, por haber dejado por primera vez que alguien accediera a su corazón, sólo para tirarlo al barro cuando se hizo inservible.

Por su parte, el señor elfo creía que sus acciones eran imperdonables. Había hecho sentir a aquella increíble criatura como si fuera el último de los gusanos que horadaban la Montaña, como si fuera algo indigno. Lo más precioso que se le había presentado en tanto tiempo, y lo había descartado sin temblarle el pulso. Estaba arrepentido más allá de todo, y se veía incapaz de verbalizar dicho arrepentimiento, y ella no querría tener nada más que ver con él. Cómo había accedido a despedirse era algo que quedaba fuera de su entendimiento.

Un trueno resonó tan cerca que la mujer se sobresaltó, y su cuerpo se estremeció involuntariamente, como si anticipara algo invisible. Volviendo la espalda a su acompañante, se retiró del abrigo que ofrecía la pared rocosa y recibió con la cara hacia arriba los primeros goterones de lluvia. Cuando el aguacero arreció, no pudo evitar abrir los brazos para dejarse empapar completamente, dejar que el agua se llevara el dolor, la impresión de esa mirada gris taladrándole el alma, el sabor de sus besos, el olor de su piel, el imposible tacto sedoso de sus cabellos de ébano. Era un merecido castigo, pensó. Los Valar tenían un modo curioso de vengarse de ella. Sus rizos se pegaban a su cara, y sus lágrimas se mezclaban con el agua que resbalaba por su rostro.

Para Elrond, en ese momento la Cazadora era más hermosa que nunca, salvaje en medio de una naturaleza desatada, como un árbol en el medio de un torrente. Con la luz de un relámpago, recordó una frase que le había dicho tiempo atrás ‘En ocasiones me siento como una planta a la que olvidan regar’. Incapaz de luchar contra los sentimientos que se agolpaban en su pecho, el elfo se sumergió también en el chubasco, buscando su silueta, que bailaba suavemente bajo el cielo encapotado, con sus ropas arruinadas y sus botas llenas de barro. La tomó en sus brazos y no encontró ninguna resistencia cuando besó sus párpados, sus mejillas saladas y su boca sonrosada. Aunque no obtuvo ninguna respuesta, ningún movimiento, más allá del ligero temblor que le provocaba el estar expuesta tanto rato a la lluvia.

“Mírame.” Le pidió, pero ella seguía con los ojos cerrados. “Mírame.” Repitió, tomando su cara suavemente entre las manos. “Mírame.” Suplicó sin éxito. Derrotado, se dejó caer de rodillas en el barro que empapaba su túnica, y contempló sus manos mojadas como si en ellas pudiera encontrar alguna respuesta, como si tuviera la facultad de coger algo invisible que se escapaba entre los dedos. Su anillo refulgía con un pálido resplandor en el agua. Súbitamente, rememoró cómo había reaccionado a su abrazo allí arriba, en las murallas, y comprendió. “Perdóname, te lo suplico. Ten piedad de un loco que no sabe escuchar a su corazón, aunque éste le hable a gritos. Perdóname.” Hundió sus manos en el barro, consciente de que tenía muy pocas posibilidades de conseguir lo que pedía. El agua resbalaba sobre su pelo, que caía alrededor de su cara, ocultando el dolor. Hasta que una mano retiró su cabello, y le instó a levantarse. La Cazadora tenía los ojos abiertos y le miraba. No había odio ni rencor en ellos. Más bien…

Las nubes se arremolinaban negras y amenazadoras, los cielos enviaban cortinas de agua hacia la Montaña y los relámpagos iluminaban ominosamente los relieves de piedra. Pero desde la explanada se elevó un remolino de viento hacia arriba, como un tornado salvaje, que giraba y giraba hasta crear una verdadera columna visible para cualquiera que estuviera contemplando la tormenta. En la cercana Valle e incluso en los confines del Bosque Negro, la gente se interrogaba sobre el extraño fenómeno. Los centinelas de la Montaña, profundamente alarmados, previnieron a los comensales del insólito ciclón. El rey ordenó a los vigilantes guarecerse en las garitas, pero los gemelos recordaron sobresaltados que su padre se encontraba a merced de los elementos, y decidieron acercarse al parapeto a investigar. El fenómeno que contemplaron les era extrañamente familiar, aunque no podían detectar exactamente a qué se debía, hasta que Glorfindel se acercó a ellos y murmuró: “Vilya.”

Mientras tanto, en el centro del huracán dos figuras se fundían literalmente en un abrazo, devorándose mutuamente. Se hallaban ajenos de nuevo al aire, a la lluvia y a la tempestad que les circundaba, más bien se fusionaban con la tormenta, hasta no distinguir el sonido de los truenos del de sus propios corazones palpitando al unísono.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si alguien aún sigue leyendo esto, me gustaría saber si os gusta cómo discurren los acontecimientos por ahora. ¡Muchas gracias!


	38. Al final de la tormenta siempre llega la calma

El poder del anillo del aire desataba la tempestad y los elementos, de modo que Elrond y la Cazadora se veían en el ojo del huracán, que empezaba a ser peligroso para los que se encontraban en los parapetos. Por lo tanto, los accesos se cerraron y los centinelas se retiraron buscando lugares más secos, olvidando que habían dejado a los dos ilustres personajes fuera. No es que a estos últimos les importara, se encontraban demasiado entretenidos para darse cuenta. Como envueltos en una extraña magia ancestral, sus acciones tenían un reflejo en el ambiente. Así, el primer gemido de la Cazadora tuvo como consecuencia un relámpago cegador, y el correspondiente gruñido de apreciación del elfo estaba perfectamente sincronizado con el trueno que se escuchó a continuación. Tras tanto tiempo bajo la lluvia, las ropas de ambos se encontraban tan empapadas que eran realmente innecesarias, y podían sentir la epidermis del otro bajo el saturado tejido. Una vez explorada convenientemente esta circunstancia, se dieron cuenta de la imposibilidad de seguir con las actividades que estaban llevando a cabo, si no querían convertir el aguacero en un diluvio. Ambos se habían percatado de la relación entre sus actividades y el clima, y se dedicaron a acariciar, mordisquear y tentar con avidez al otro, observando qué tipo de fenómeno podían desencadenar. De modo que el aire se llenó de relámpagos, gemidos y viento, mucho viento. Se hacían uno con la naturaleza, y si continuaban de ese modo, la tempestad arrasaría la ladera de la Montaña. Pero no había vuelta atrás, inmersos como estaban el uno en el otro. Así que simplemente dejaron que sus instintos tomaran las riendas en una salvaje danza del agua. La Cazadora temblaba y gemía incontroladamente, mientras el elfo la poseía de pie contra la fría y resbaladiza piedra de la Montaña, que nunca había estado tan viva. Pronto ambos alcanzaron una mutua satisfacción, aullando contra el viento que se estrellaba contra las puertas.

Si continuaban por más tiempo, la tormenta amenazaba con horadar las mismísimas puertas de Erebor, obra maestra de la ingeniería enana. Era la primera vez en su larga vida que Elrond dejaba libre los poderes del anillo, puesto que sólo había utilizado sus cualidades para curar, y en momentos extremos. Sin embargo, ahora sus sentimientos se canalizaban a través de él, y una ventana se abrió en su mente para no cerrarse jamás.

Cuando todo hubo pasado, se sintió extrañamente liberado, así que tomó a la Cazadora en brazos, y con ella abrazada a él como si fuera una enredadera, se dirigió a la puerta lateral. Tuvo que golpear varias veces hasta que un aturdido guardia comprendió que había alguien allá afuera, y les permitió la entrada, deshaciéndose en disculpas y reverencias. Elrond le aseguró que no había sido culpa suya, y cuando consiguió calmarlo se retiró, dejando un reguero de agua que llevaba directamente a sus aposentos. Allí, con un gesto de la mano despidió a los asombrados sirvientes, y se encerró con su preciada carga. El viento había cesado en el exterior, aunque el agua seguía cayendo, ahora con una cadencia diferente, suave y dulce, como si intentara suavizar su comportamiento y hacerse perdonar su violencia momentos antes.

Los dos amantes se encontraban empapados y exhaustos, además de que empezaban a notar el frío de la Montaña en sus huesos. La mejor solución, decidió el sanador con buen criterio, era el agua caliente, si por alguna misericordia de los Valar conseguía retener la fuerza suficiente para deshacerse de sus ropas y llevar a la mujer hasta el baño adosado al dormitorio. Ella se refugiaba en el hueco de su cuello, y su húmeda respiración provocaba que el elfo tuviera la piel de gallina. Con la esperanza de lograr que se encontrara más cómoda, le retiró los restos de ropa embarrada y las botas, y la sumergió cuidadosamente en el cálido remanso acuático. Ella emitió un débil gemido de satisfacción y le hizo un gesto para que se uniera. Por lo tanto, el elfo descartó sus propios ropajes, el terciopelo arruinado y saturado de agua, y se deslizó al otro lado de la bañera. La Cazadora emitió un ruido de desaprobación –parecía que estaban demasiado cansados para una conversación coherente- y se movió para colocar su cabeza sobre el pecho de él, cubriéndole como una manta. El elfo se acomodó a su vez sobre el borde, y un profundo sopor cayó sobre ambos, que dormitaron durante un buen rato.

Al tornarse el agua tibia, despertó a la Cazadora, que se sintió renovada y fresca. Un súbito arranque de ternura le hizo depositar un beso sobre la frente de su compañero para despertarle, y susurró suavemente:

“Âmralimê…” y en voz más alta, comentó:

“Despierta, hir Elrond. El baño se enfría, y no quiero que enfermes. Dicen que los sanadores son los peores pacientes, no me gustaría comprobarlo.”

“Mmmmhh? ‘Quel andune, Faron. Qué maravillosa forma de despertarse.”

“¿Eso crees? Eres de verdad una persona extraña, Elrond de Rivendell. ¿Qué dirás entonces cuando compartamos una cama digna de ese nombre?”

El elfo enrojeció imperceptiblemente, imaginando la situación, pero se repuso enseguida para contestar: “Probablemente me quede sin palabras. Si quieres comprobarlo…”

“Nunca me han dado miedo los desafíos. Aunque aún ha de verse el día en el que el sabio señor de Imladris se quede sin respuestas, por lo que veo.”

“Siempre hay una primera vez…” bromeó él, alcanzándole una toalla y dirigiéndose a la habitación para buscar una túnica y unos pantalones. Sin embargo, se paró en seco constatando que las ropas de ella no estaban en condiciones de ser usadas de nuevo. Decidió buscar en sus arcones algo conveniente, y mientras lo hacía se regodeó en la profunda intimidad del gesto. La iba a ver con sus ropas, en su habitación, después de haberla hecho suya bajo la tormenta. Los Valar le sonreían, a fin de cuentas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Âmralimê: querido  
> 'Quel andune: buenas tardes


	39. Cuando los Valar sonríen...

Mientras tanto, no lejos de allí, de hecho, en la antesala adjunta a las habitaciones, los gemelos intentaban averiguar a qué se debía el reguero de agua que atravesaba todo el pasillo hasta llegar a ese mismo lugar.

“Probablemente los hermanos enanos nos hayan querido hacer una jugarreta. Supondrán que nos vamos a resbalar y a abrirnos la cabeza con su tontería.” Especuló Elrohir.

“No me parece una broma muy bien realizada, y esos dos son lo mejorcito en su campo. Más bien tiene que ver con la súbita desaparición de ada y esos tornados violentos que azotan las puertas.”

“¿Qué quieres decir, ‘Dan?”

“Cuando Glorfindel dijo que era su anillo el que hacía todo eso, pensé que estaría colérico, para desatar una tempestad semejante. Ahora no estoy tan seguro. Probablemente haya vuelto a discutir con Faron y se haya encerrado en sus aposentos a rumiar la derrota, de ahí el agua.”

“En cualquier caso, hemos perdido una amiga por comportarnos como críos. Las cosas entre dos personas no se pueden forzar”

“Suenas tan maduro que me das miedo, ‘Ro”

“No te acostumbres,…”

El joven elfo cortó su discurso en seco, con los ojos como platos. Efectivamente, la puerta de las habitaciones de su padre se había abierto, sólo para dejar salir de ella a un sonriente Elrond, que tenía la cabeza vuelta hacia el interior. ‘Esto es ridículo’ se oyó desde las profundidades del cuarto.

“Vamos,” animó el señor de Imladris, sin ser consciente aún de la presencia de sus vástagos. “En algún momento tendrás que salir de ahí…” y alargó la mano. Con un breve tirón, expuso a la vista al otro ocupante de la habitación. A la otra ocupante, más bien, que había enrojecido como un tomate, ya que se encontraba vestida con una túnica larga hasta los pies que le quedaba enorme. Su esbelta figura no se ajustaba a las amplias espaldas de elfo que poseía ese traje. Había intentado remediarlo con un cinturón ceñido a la cintura, pero sólo contribuía a hacer el conjunto más cómico, como si una niña se hubiera puesto las ropas de su padre.

“Ai, mellon nin, estoy ridícula. No puedo bajar así a mis habitaciones.”

“Pues algo tendrás que hacer, si no quieres pasearte en ropa interior por los pasillos de Erebor. Aunque estoy seguro que Thorin Escudo de Roble no te dirigiría una segunda mirada si estuviera su hobbit cerca.”

“¡Eh! Ya basta. Se supone que el humor caustico es cosa mía. Las curaciones, cosa tuya.”

El elfo volvió el rostro con una súbita carcajada, sólo para encontrarse con dos pares de ojos muy familiares, y muy abiertos.

“¡E…lladan!¡Elrohir! ¿Se… se puede saber qué hacéis vosotros aquí?” tartamudeó su sorprendido padre.

Con una idéntica mueca que no anticipaba nada bueno, los gemelos miraron de arriba abajo a su progenitor, para responder:

“Pues la verdad, ada…”

“… es que por si se te ha olvidado, esta es también _nuestra_ antesala...”

“Y nosotros podríamos preguntarte lo mismo…”

“… aunque no vamos a hacerlo. Aprovecharemos para ir a decirle a Glorfindel que desempaquete nuestras cosas.”

“No había tanta prisa, al fin y al cabo. Aunque se va a enfadar…”

“…y mucho, ‘Ro, y mucho. Sólo tenemos que decirle que ha sido idea de ada. Y que venga a preguntarle.”

Con un último guiño dirigido a su amiga, que no sabía dónde ocultarse, los dos conspiradores salieron por la puerta con la sonrisa del gato que se ha comido al ratón.

“¡Por las barbas de Mahal, lo que nos faltaba!” gruñó ella, enterrando la cabeza entre las manos con desesperación. “Me van a estar tomando el pelo hasta que el sol salga por el Oeste. Y encima tengo que pasearme por media Montaña de esta guisa…”

“Hay otra solución…” comentó el elfo con una sonrisa extraña. “Puedes adelantarte a todas sus bromas y además cumplir la amenaza que me hacías hace un rato”.

“¿Qué amenaza? Debes disculparme, Elrond, pero no comprendo a qué te refieres”

“En realidad, no tienes que bajar a coger tus cosas. Déjame llamar a un sirviente, y que las traiga _todas_ aquí. Así podrás comprobar de primera mano lo que digo o dejo de decir en _determinadas_ situaciones. Dejando, de paso, sin palabras a ese par de metomentodos que tengo por hijos. Lo mires por donde lo mires, no hay más que ventajas…·”

La Cazadora, muda de asombro, no podía creer lo que acababa de oír. El señor de Imladris, tan correcto, que estaba tan dispuesto a negarla por lo que se pudiera decir, ¿ahora le estaba pidiendo que se trasladara a sus habitaciones? Seguramente lo había entendido mal, aunque cuando le dirigió una mirada entre nervioso y esperanzado, se dio cuenta que realmente lo sentía, que él _quería_ compartir su cama con ella, y no le importaba lo que pensara el resto de la Montaña, ni el resto de su Casa. El corazón casi se le salió del pecho al darse cuenta, y una alegría como no había sentido en muchísimo tiempo se instaló en su alma. Por tanto, no pudo más que asentir ante la idea, y dejar que el señor llamara a uno de sus asistentes para darle las instrucciones adecuadas, mientras ella aún intentaba digerir la nueva situación. Al quedarse de nuevo solos, recuperó la voz para decirle, con una sonrisa pícara danzándole en los ojos:

“En ese caso, _mi señor Elrond_ , supongo que ya no tendré que llevar estas ropas, ya que van a traer las mías. Quizá queráis ayudarme a deshacerme de ellas…”

El gris de su mirada se volvió del color del grafito, y con un rápido gesto, la acercó a su cuerpo, volviendo a entrar en su habitación. Cuando regresó el criado, tuvo que dejar el baúl de la Cazadora en el exterior, ya que la puerta se encontraba cerrada y del interior salían sonidos de lo más perturbadores.


	40. Preparativos

Tras la súbita reconciliación, Dori ya no pudo seguir con la campaña de descrédito hacia la gente de Imladris. El propio Bilbo se permitía el lujo de musitar un “te lo dije” cada vez que se acercaba al paternal enano, aunque a decir verdad, tampoco le importaba mucho. Era todo un espectáculo ver al usualmente impasible señor elfo revertido a la etapa adolescente –si eso era físicamente posible para un Eldar-. En algunos casos, había demostrado ser peor que sus gemelos, como las múltiples veces que la Cazadora y él se escapaban de la Montaña aprovechando el aguacero, y volvían cubiertos de barro y con Mahal sabía qué más enredado en el pelo, pero con una sonrisa de satisfacción que no dejaba lugar a dudas de las actividades de ambos.

Aunque pasados unos días, se hizo dolorosamente patente que debía partir pronto. Sus deberes como señor de la Última Casa no podían ser retrasados más, ni siquiera por lo que había encontrado. Eso le sumió en profundos pensamientos sobre la decisión que debía tomar. Podía pedirle a la Cazadora que le acompañara, pero no sabía si ella aceptaría. De algún modo, dudaba que pudiera adaptarse a la calmada vida del Valle. Aunque tampoco sabía si él podría volver a ser el mismo que se marchó de allí hacía muchas lunas. El mundo estaba cambiando, algo terrible se acercaba por el horizonte y las vidas de todos, Eldar, Hombres y Enanos se verían en entredicho. Si lo que pensaba era cierto, quería que la oscuridad le encontrara junto a ella, espalda contra espalda con las espadas levantadas y dispuestos a vender cara su piel.

Así que debía armarse de valor, y hablar con ella, aunque a decir verdad, la perspectiva le ponía un poco nervioso. No era lo mismo despertarse con ella por las mañanas en una montaña llena de enanos, que estar rodeado de las miradas críticas de los de su propia raza. Además, estaba el pequeño detalle del viaje de vuelta. La diplomacia exigía que al volver, el señor de Imladris pasara por los otros dos reinos elfos antes de volver a casa. Donde gobernaba _otros_ monarcas: el examante de la Cazadora y la muy poderosa madre de su mujer. Las posibilidades de acabar en un calabozo o desencadenando una matanza eran muy grandes. Al parecer, lo mismo debía estar pensando Glorfindel, que lo miraba divertido desde una silla, con una copa en la mano, y le ofreció como consuelo:

“Mellon nin, lo que planeas es casi peor que enfrentarse a un Balrog. Debemos volver, y tus obligaciones te reclaman. Quizá podrías invitarla después…”

“Y me convertiría en un hipócrita de la peor especie, Glorfindel. Casi la pierdo por eso una vez, no pienso hacerlo de nuevo. Si voy a pedirle que venga, tiene que ser ahora, y que los Valar nos protejan, porque lo vamos a necesitar.”

“Si consigues reunir el coraje, y ella te dice que sí, quiero estar en primera fila cuando cruces el Bosque Negro. La cara de Thranduil será un poema… Aunque espero poder salir de allí con vida.”

“Deja en paz a ada, Glorfindel. Suficientes problemas tiene ya.” Le llegó la sorprendente ayuda de Elladan. “Nos parece magnífico que la Cazadora venga con nosotros, y no tienes que tener miedo por la abuela. Nosotros la convenceremos, ya sabes que no puede negarnos nada.”

“¿Estás seguro de ello? Creo que querrá estrangularme con sus propias manos. No olvides que por sus venas corre casi la misma sangre que la de Fëanor.”

“Bueno, bueno. Eso es historia antigua… Además, seguramente ya te habrá visto desde su espejo, así que no te puedes librar de ello.”

Un escalofrío de anticipación les recorrió a todos, pensando en lo que la poderosa dama del Bosque de Oro podía haber llegado a ver, y qué represalias decidiría tomar. Pero eso llegaría más adelante. Por ahora, tenía que hablar con otra mujer, mucho menos intimidante que Galadriel, pero no por ello menos peligrosa. Y con el loco de su padre. Súbitamente, el elfo se tapó los ojos con desesperación. El día iba a ser muy largo.

Sin embargo, convencer a Dain había sido lo más fácil de toda la ecuación. No hizo falta nada más que sentarlo delante de una buena jarra de cerveza, y comentar con mucha diplomacia que la delegación de Rivendell ya había estado durante mucho tiempo ociosa en la Montaña, para que el inteligente enano dijera:

“Ya, ya, ya. Mi primo está curado, las alianzas aseguradas, Erebor resistirá a cualquier oscuridad que venga del Norte, y vos estáis deseando volver a vuestro remanso de paz allá cerca de los Puertos, sin ruidosos enanos que turben la vista de las estrellas, y todo eso. Pero no sabéis cómo convencerla, ¿verdad? Buena suerte con eso.”

“Emmm, mi señor Dain, por eso estoy hoy aquí…”

“Ahorraros las formalidades, señor Elfo. Os recuerdo que no sois vos el que va a tener que tratar con _su_ madre cuando descubra que vuelvo solo. Así que aceptad mi consejo e id a verla lo antes posible. Como se entere de que habéis hablado antes conmigo que con ella, tendréis _mucho_ que lamentar. Sed sincero y directo. A mí me funcionó”.

Palideciendo súbitamente, y dándose cuenta del error de cálculo, el elfo inclinó la cabeza y se retiró a buscar a la Cazadora por toda la Montaña. Finalmente, descubrió que no estaba dentro, sino fuera, en la orilla del arroyo donde habían estado la primera vez que salieron juntos de Erebor.

Suspirando internamente, el elfo se armó de valor, y se dirigió a ella, abrazándola por detrás y depositando un suave beso en su cuello.

“Aur vaen, Faron. Eres muy difícil de localizar…”

“Quizá tengas que asegurarte _personalmente_ de mantenerme cerca y contenta, entonces, Elrond. Parece que algo te preocupa, ¿qué ocurre?”

“Verás, querida, el caso es que tengo algo de lo que hablarte. Llevo mucho tiempo pensando sobre ello, y cuanto más lo pienso, más claro lo veo. Sé que va a ser difícil, y que no tengo derecho a pedirte algo semejante, pero quiero hacerlo de todas formas. Tienes todo el derecho a decir que no, y no pondré ningún impedimento, ambos continuaremos con nuestras vidas como si nada hubiera pasado, y nadie te importunará ni pensará menos de ti por ello…”

“¡Elrond!” le interrumpió ella, “Me estás asustando. ¿Te das cuenta de que aún no me has dicho lo que quieres?”

“Umm, sí, mi señora. Mil perdones.” Comentó él, volviendo a un registro formal.

“Y ahora te diriges a mi como si fuera un maldito embajador. ¿Me quieres decir ya qué es lo que pasa?”

“Ai, mujer, eso intento. Dame un respiro. Por los Valar, sólo he visto impaciencia semejante con los gemelos. Lo que quiero decir, si consigo terminar de hablar, es que llevamos ya mucho tiempo en la Montaña, y los asuntos en mis tierras no esperan. Por lo tanto, me veo obligado a preparar mi partida. Pero no quiero marcharme de aquí sin ti. Así que, Selene del linaje de las Cazadoras, ¿querréis acompañarme a Imladris y ser mi huésped allí?”

“¿Tu huésped?” inquirió la Cazadora “¿A qué te refieres con ‘tu huésped’?”

“A que quiero que te quedes a mi lado. Para siempre, si dependiera sólo de mí, o hasta cuando tú quieras acompañarme, es tu decisión. Sabes que no puedo darte un nombre, pero…”

“Eso no me importa, Elrond de Rivendell. Ni mi madre ni mis hermanas tienen un _nombre_ , cómo tú lo denominas tan poéticamente. En verdad tienes un don con las palabras, y te agradezco que dejes en mis manos la libertad de elegir. Sólo por eso ya iría contigo, pero hay muchas más razones. Algún día, cuando hayamos llegado a tu tierra, te las diré todas.”

“¿En serio? Es un momento de gran alegría para mí, melleth nin. Mi corazón se regocija de poder enseñarte mi tierra, y de que quieras acompañarme a ella. Pero el viaje no será fácil, me temo, no por los peligros del camino, que no deben suponer ningún problema para tu destreza, sino por mis obligaciones de cara a los demás reinos elfos de la Tierra Media, que no puedo dejar de visitar en mi camino de vuelta, si no quiero incurrir en un incidente diplomático.”

“Ai, mellon nin. ¿Eso significa…. ? » Se interrumpió la Cazadora. « Significa que voy a tener que aguantar al pomposo rey elfo _en su propio territorio?_ No sé si estás al corriente, _hir vuin_ , pero técnicamente aún debería estar encerrada en las mazmorras del Bosque Negro. Y no tengo intenciones de volver a ellas por mi propia voluntad.”

“Sobre todo después de lo que pasó en ellas.” Replicó el elfo, sombrío.

“¿Lo sabes? ¿Cómo?”

“Los herederos de Erebor no se caracterizan precisamente por su sutileza en el discurso, ni mis hijos por su silencioso tono de voz cuando discuten de las cosas que les interesan. Como puedes comprender, tampoco una visita a ese reino me hace especialmente feliz, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta el _especial_ carácter de su monarca, y lo mucho que va a disfrutar recordándome los pormenores de tu última estancia allí. Pero no me importa. Es un precio que estoy dispuesto a pagar, si eso significa poder tenerte a mi lado, no importa en qué circunstancia. Aunque esa no será, ni de lejos, la visita más incómoda del camino… También debemos parar en Lothlórien.”

“Por el martillo y el yunque de Mahal, no puedes estar hablando en serio. ¿Quieres ir a las tierras de la Dama?”

“ _Deber_ y _querer_ son dos términos muy diferentes, Faron. Y si lo que yo anticipo es cierto, Imladris necesitará pronto el apoyo de Galadriel. En cualquier caso, ya debe de estar perfectamente al corriente de los últimos acontecimientos. Siempre ha tenido un don para estar informada de estas cosas.”

“Mucho me pides, Elrond.” Suspiró ella.

“Lo sé, y entendería que te negaras… pero tenía que hacerlo. No podía soportar el pensamiento de tenerme que marchar ocultándome como un ladrón en las sombras, avergonzado de lo que ha pasado entre nosotros. Prefiero atravesar todas esas incomodidades.” Comentó él, derrotado, pensando que ella se lo había pensado mejor.

“Amrâlimê…” musitó ella. “¿Sabes lo que significa?”

“No, aunque por la pronunciación supongo que es Khuzdul.”

“No te equivocas. Significa que todas esas incomodidades no me importan, si al final del día tengo la oportunidad de comentarlas contigo y reírnos de ellas.”

“Pues sí que tienen un significado largo vuestras palabras en Khuzdul…” sonrió él, visiblemente aliviado.

“¡Elfo arrogante!” le amonestó con dulzura. “Te tengo dicho que la ironía es cosa mía. La próxima vez serás tú el que te tengas que comportar como una dama y llevar vestido, como sigas así…”

“¿Es una orden, mi señora?” comentó él, conteniendo las carcajadas.

Como única respuesta recibió un buen salpicón desde el arroyo en el que ella había metido los pies, lo cual condujo a una batalla que desembocó en dos altos personajes, calados hasta los huesos, dejando una vez más un largo reguero de agua en los pasillos de Erebor hasta sus aposentos. Los sirvientes ya se habían acostumbrado a este particular incidente, pero los gemelos dirigieron sus ojos al cielo al verlos aparecer en la antesala.

“Y yo que pensé que teníamos el monopolio del mal comportamiento aquí, mi querido hermano. Qué vergüenza dejarnos superar así por nuestro propio padre…”

“¡A callar, par de canallas!” les silenció ella. “Y más os vale ayudarme a empaquetar mis cosas, si no queréis que le cuente a vuestro _ada_ a qué tipo de _mal comportamiento_ os dedicasteis ayer mismo…”

“¿Es una amenaza?” replicó ausente Elrohir.

“Es una promesa” le dijo ella sonriente, como si hubiera hecho una broma secreta, y contó mentalmente hacia atrás: _tres, dos, uno_ …

“Espera, espera, espera… ¿Eso significa que vienes con nosotros? Oh, _ada, ada_ , ¿es eso verdad?” el joven elfo saltaba como un cachorrillo. “¿Hermano, has oído? Volvemos a Imladris, ¡¡¡y la Cazadora nos acompaña!!!”

“Sí, sí, para un poquito, Elrohir.” Le amonestó su hermano. “Eso significa también que acabamos de perder una apuesta. Si nos disculpáis, señores, tenemos unos asuntos que atender…”

“Lo cual, en el lenguaje de los gemelos” le dijo la Cazadora a Elrond cuando sus hijos se hubieron marchado “significa que toda la Montaña se va a enterar en dos minutos de tu vida íntima, además de que vas a tener que prestarle oro a tus propios hijos para que se mantengan durante la vuelta.”

Suspirando por segunda vez en ese mismo día, el señor elfo se pellizcó el puente de la nariz, y musitó ‘No sé si esto es una buena idea….’

“No digas tonterías, mellon nin, y ven a darte un baño caliente antes de que te enfríes.” Le gritó la Cazadora desde el baño. Bueno, quizá mereciera la pena después de todo…


	41. La primera parada

Días después, un hermoso cielo azul saludaba a la pequeña expedición que salía de las puertas de Erebor cargada de regalos. Sin embargo, ninguno de ellos parecía saludar el buen tiempo, y toda la comitiva se balanceaba bajando la colina con unas caras inusualmente cenicientas. Lo cierto es que la fiesta de despedida había sido al estilo de los enanos. Mucha comida, mucha bebida y muy poco sueño. Por lo tanto, debían añadir a la tristeza natural de dejar a unos buenos amigos atrás la profunda incomodidad de la madre de todas las resacas. La cerveza enana era legendaria, desde luego, y las historias sobre la celebración calentarían los corazones de muchos bajo la Montaña durante el frío invierno. Elladan y Elrohir echarían de menos a los herederos, habiendo encontrado al fin la horma de su zapato en cuanto a organizar travesuras y desastres inminentes. Por su parte, Glorfindel añoraría la ruda camaradería de los guardias enanos, y su buen licor. En fin, la Cazadora iba a extrañar a la Compañía entera, pero sobre todo al dulce y buen Bilbo, que había hecho tan largo camino para encontrar su corazón entre los hijos de Durin. La despedida de su padre había sido también bastante dura, porque adoraba al enano cabezota, pero le hizo prometer que en algún momento se escaparía del férreo control de su madre e iría a verla. Con un guiño, el viejo guerrero le contestó: “por supuesto, no necesito ninguna excusa…”

En cualquier caso, como diría el hobbit, el camino seguía y seguía desde la puerta, y una vez que los vapores del alcohol se hubieron disipado, la partida entera pudo disfrutar de un hermoso día, soleado pero frío, y de las maravillosas vistas que se extendían al borde del lago. En dos días alcanzaron el otro lado donde les esperaba la gran masa arbórea del Bosque Negro. Su presencia ominosa hacía que algunos de ellos desearan haber tenido un contacto más estrecho con Gwaihir, el señor del Viento, para que les llevara sobre sus alas al otro lado y les ahorrase el tránsito. Sin embargo, nada se podía hacer al respecto, y sus pasos les dirigían directamente al camino que atravesaba la floresta.

A medida que se iban aproximando, los elfos de la comitiva se dieron cuenta de que la espesura ocultaba unos ojos que no les perdían de vista. Sus parientes silvanos les vigilaban sigilosamente desde las copas, sin acercarse, pero con los arcos apuntando hacia ellos. Al ver que no retrocedían, y que efectivamente iban a tomar el sendero que atravesaba el Bosque, uno de ellos se separó de los demás, y nadie dudó de quién recibiría la noticia en breve. Ante esta reacción, la Cazadora decidió que había tomado una gran decisión esa mañana cuando, anticipando su llegada al Bosque, había decidido que no valía la pena ocultarse. Llegaba allí de una forma muy distinta a como se había ido, ni siquiera era la misma mujer, de modo que tampoco llevaría las mismas ropas. Así que con la ayuda de un pequeño personaje que le había proporcionado un guardarropa digno de la más ilustre princesa de Erebor como regalo de despedida, eligió una hermosa blusa de terciopelo verde oscura, festoneada con pequeñas gemas en la línea del escote, bastante pronunciada, y unos pantalones de cuero oscuro, flexible y ceñido, que favorecían sus curvas a la perfección. Todos los detalles tenían una indudable factura enana, pero ella los llevaba con la seriedad de una reina, complementando de un modo extraño –como los extremos que se atraen- a su señor elfo, que había adquirido una inusual seriedad al acercarse al Bosque, consciente de la dificultad y la solemnidad del evento. Mirando su cara, la Cazadora se prometió a sí misma hacerle sonreír por lo menos una vez ese día, pasara lo que pasara.

Una vez que se adentraron entre los árboles, sin embargo, ya no podía recordar muchos pensamientos alegres, y una gran pesadez se abatió sobre el grupo, mientras que incluso las monturas ralentizaban su marcha y el sol quedaba tamizado, emitiendo un fulgor casi malsano entre las hojas, agudizado si cabe por el vapor que se escapaba de las hojas. A alguno de ellos le parecía incluso que les costaba respirar.

“Este bosque está muy enfermo, hijos míos, ya los lo dije al pasar. Así que evitad en lo posible desviaros del camino, pase lo que pase. Ni bromas, ni exploraciones, ni nada parecido. Curar esta oscuridad no está ni siquiera en mi mano, y por los Valar, no quiero que nadie se arriesgue fuera del sendero.” Ordenó Elrond.

Inusualmente, los gemelos estuvieron de acuerdo con su padre, y asintieron con la cabeza, comprendiendo la gravedad del asunto. La mujer sospechaba que ya se habían encontrado con alguna de las criaturas menos agradables del bosque a la ida, y no tenían intenciones de repetir la experiencia. En cualquier caso, empezaron a oír los sonidos lejanos de unos cascos acercándose, previsiblemente la patrulla que había sido alertada por el centinela que les había visto.

Así pues, se encontraron con un destacamento de impasibles guardias, acompañados por un personaje con elaboradas ropas, que debía ser uno de los embajadores o de los nobles de la corte del rey, sin duda.

“Mae l'ovannen, hir Elrond! Le nathlam hí. Mi nombre es Galion, y soy el asistente de su Majestad. Me temo que, al no habernos prevenido con antelación de vuestra presencia” aquí el elfo les dirigió una mirada que rozaba la reprobación, “se encuentra en palacio ultimando los preparativos para recibiros. A vos y a los de vuestra Casa.” Una vez más, la mirada se cargó de significado cuando la dirigió hacia la Cazadora.

“Si os place acompañarme…” Elrond colocó la montura a su lado y cabalgó en silencio guiado por el sirviente, mientras el resto le seguía obedientemente a una distancia prudencial. Los comentarios brotaron con rapidez:

“Encantador individuo, ese Galeón… ¿o era Galion?”

“Debe ser que tanto atender a Su Altísima Eminencia le ha dejado más agrio que los limones…·”

“O que ha copiado los modos de su amo. Aunque le falta el movimiento de cejas marca de la casa.”

“Ah, pero la mirada de reprobación la maneja a la perfección, desde luego.”

“Silencio, señores.” Les amonestó la Cazadora sin mucha convicción. “Esperad al menos a que vuestro padre pueda aportar su granito de arena a esta discusión _altamente_ _intelectual_.”

“Pobre _ada_ , la que le espera. Querida mía, espero que te asegures de _agradecerle_ convenientemente el esfuerzo.”

“Tonterías. Tu padre adora la diplomacia, y podría convencer a ese simple de Thranduil de que la noche es día si se lo propusiese.”

“Ya, pero me temo que nuestro espantapájaros favorito no quiera hablar de alta política, sino de cosas, como podría decirlo, más _terrenales_. Y eso sí es susceptible de sacar de sus casillas a nuestro _ada_. Es demasiado protector, deberías verle con Arwen…”

“Ai, _mellon_ , en ese caso, no voy a perder de vista a ninguno de los dos, si no queremos vernos envueltos en la cuarta matanza de Elfos de la Tercera Edad.” La Cazadora, siguiendo su propio consejo, espoleó a su caballo y se colocó a la cabeza de la expedición, a la izquierda del sanador elfo, al que lanzó una mirada cargada de significado, intentando transmitirle todo lo que no podía decir en voz alta. Le quemaban las ganas de poder al menos entrelazar sus manos con las de él, como habían hecho esa mañana al levantarse y contemplar el sol naciente, agradecida por el gran gesto que él estaba haciendo llevándola a su lado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Literal: [reverential] You are well met: Mae l'ovannen!  
> We welcome [reverential] you here: Le nathlam hí (source: http://www.arwen-undomiel.com/elvish/phrases.html)
> 
> Este capítulo es un poco "blandito", pero los problemas empezarán enseguida... Ya me direis si os gusta por dónde va todo esto.


	42. El palacio del rey

No tardaron mucho en llegar a la gran fortaleza del Bosque, donde les esperaba una escolta distinta, que les acompañó a sus habitaciones para que pudieran refrescarse. No resultó ninguna novedad para ellos cuando descubrieron que mientras que la familia de Elrond y Glorfindel habían sido alojados en las mejores habitaciones de huéspedes, a la Cazadora le habían asignado un cuartucho en el ala de los sirvientes. Con un encogimiento de hombros que no daba mucha importancia a la situación, la mujer depositó sus cosas en el camastro y se dirigió a los lavabos comunes para poder quitarse el polvo del camino. Allí se cruzó con muchas miradas torvas y desconsideradas, acompañadas de comentarios despectivos sobre su figura, su carácter o, peor aún, cómo había conseguido engañar a un gran señor que la llevara para calentar su cama. Esto último le hizo darse la vuelta y contestar, en perfecto Sindarin:

“Si no hago más que calentar su cama, me pregunto por qué no estoy en ella, disfrutando de las comodidades de la misma, y no aquí, rodeada por un rebaño de envidiosos y cotillas.”

“Habrase visto...”

“No sé cómo puede tener la desfachatez de…”

“Lo cierto es que en eso tiene un punto de razón” comentó uno de ellos, mirándola con lástima.

Tampoco era lástima lo que necesitaba, desde luego que no. Pero al menos era mejor que los comentarios de los demás. Decidida a no dejarse derrotar por tan poco, revolvió en su equipaje para encontrar algo que su amigo hobbit hubiera considerado adecuado para la corte de un rey elfo. Seguro que lo que fuera que había incluido sería bonito y adecuado, tenía un gusto exquisito. Una escueta nota acompañaba al vestido: “Haz que me sienta orgulloso”. La Cazadora sintió ganas de llorar, pero supo que su amigo iba a ser muy feliz en la Montaña. Probablemente sería un formidable Consorte, controlando el carácter del iracundo enano y encargándose de que nadie se sintiera ninguneado en las misiones diplomáticas. Era un papel a su medida, como a su medida era también el vestido que llevaba ahora mismo. Nada tan impresionante como su vestido de seda rojo –con un escalofrío, recordó la primera vez que Elrond le había besado, allá en las murallas de Erebor- pero las ropas que llevaba ahora no desmerecían de las de cualquier cortesano del rey elfo. Era un tejido menos etéreo, pero la maestría de los sastres enanos lo habían convertido en una verdadera filigrana de hilos plateados, pintando constelaciones sobre el gris oscuro del fondo. Ella consideró brevemente si el color gris era intencionado, para combinar con los ojos que seguramente estarían vigilando cada movimiento suyo. Hacia ellos se encaminó pues, haciendo oídos sordos a los murmullos de desprecio que recogía al paso de cualquier súbdito del Bosque.

Por fin, llegó a la sala de estar que conectaba las habitaciones de los huéspedes. Allí se encontraban ya Elladan y Elrohir, reclinados indolentemente sobre un sofá y sorbiendo una fresca agua de limón que sin duda algún sirviente solícito les había dejado sobre la mesa. ‘Igual que en mis aposentos’ pensó irónica ella.

“Estás muy guapa, Faron.”

“Vosotros también, queridos míos. Vais a provocar toda una sensación entre los elfos del bosque. Si os gustan las pelirrojas…”

“Oh, debería darte vergüenza, hablarle así a unas almas sensibles como nosotros. “ Se ofendió en broma Elrohir.

“Vamos, ‘Ro, ella tiene razón. Como si no te hubiéramos visto todos lanzarle miraditas a la guardia de la izquierda, la del pelo color miel y los ojos marrones.”

“Eh, eso era simplemente que estaba intentando ser simpático…”

“Si, si, ‘simpático’”

‘Gracias a los Valar, que le dieron a Elrond estos dos hijos. Si no fuera por ellos, los nervios me estarían matando. Pero ellos me distraen, benditos sean.’ Pensó la Cazadora.

En un momento, el señor de Rivendell salió de su habitación, vestido con una elegante túnica de seda verde, sin demasiados adornos, pero que destacaba su figura y su oscuro cabello. Ella le miró con apreciación, pensando en dedicarle algún cumplido. Reflexionando mejor, se acercó a él y depositó un breve beso, como una mariposa, en sus labios. Sin decir nada más, le ofreció el brazo.

“¿Me permitís el placer de acompañaros a la recepción, _hir vuin_?”

Sin embargo, desde atrás, los dos hermanos se negaron:

“De eso nada, Faron. Vas a entrar ahí de nuestro brazo.”

“Quiero decir, un brazo cada uno. Un brazo distinto, uno de cada brazo… “ balbuceó Elrohir.

“Déjalo ya, ‘Ro, no te esfuerces. Así que, mi _dulce señora_ , ¿nos permitís escoltaros al salón?”

Con una espléndida sonrisa, la Cazadora tomó a cada uno del brazo y entre risas y bromas, se dirigieron al Salón de Trono del Bosque Negro, para hacer frente a lo que fuera que les esperaba allí.

Todo seguía igual que el día en el que había salido en defensa de Escudo de Roble, y su vida había cambiado para siempre. Ya no era la misma criatura despreocupada la que hollaba esos pasillos, ni tenía las mismas responsabilidades. Había honrado un juramento y a cambio había encontrado lo que nunca imaginó tener. Así que levantó bien alto la cabeza, orgullosa, y se encaminó con el resto de la delegación de Imladris hacia el centro de la sala, aprovechando el pasillo que los cortesanos del Bosque habían dejado. El Salón estaba lleno a rebosar, como el día en el que los enanos habían atravesado el Camino. Todo el mundo quería ver al Señor de la Última Casa, a sus hijos gemelos, al legendario Mata-Balrog que había vuelto de los salones de Mandos y por último, pero no por ello con menos curiosidad, a la persona que creían conocer tan bien, que algunos de ellos habían recibido en su casa, pero que se había convertido en una aberración –de sangre enana, nada menos-. O mejor dicho, en un ser abyecto, por debajo de los sirvientes, una distracción para sus grandes señores. Algunos de ellos, sin embargo, los más sabios, detectaron rápidamente la forma en la que los hijos de Elrond la protegían con su cuerpo de las miradas incómodas y como el señor elfo miraba de una forma inusualmente iracunda a los que emitían comentarios en voz baja sobre el particular.

Recostado indolentemente en el nervudo trono, el rey recibió a la delegación de Noldor vestido con sus habituales largos ropajes plateados y la corona de otoño, que pronto tendría que cambiar. Su expresión de indiferencia era impecable, pero por dentro el resentimiento le devoraba. Había tomado muchas malas decisiones, y ésta en concreto se estaba volviendo dolorosamente contra él. Ahora debía cosechar los frutos de su orgullo. Todo hubiera sido diferente si no hubiera tratado de convertir a la mujer que estaba enfrente en algo que no era. En realidad, lo que le atrajo de ella, y aún le atraía, era su _fëa_ alegre e indómito, que ahora brillaba más que nunca en sus ojos. Pero había dejado que sus perjuicios contra su raza primaran frente a los sentimientos que ella despertaba. Y la había perdido sin remedio. De eso se podía dar cuenta cualquier elfo que se encontrara en las cercanías. Ella resplandecía con sus elegantes ropajes y estaba rodeada de las maravillas de su reino que antes tanto le gustaban, pero sólo tenía ojos para el serio señor de Imladris. Thranduil no entendía esa alianza, siempre había considerado que Elrond se encontraba demasiado absorbido por su trabajo para ser alguien interesante. Además, cualquiera estaba al corriente de su devoción por su desgraciada esposa, que había tenido que partir a Valinor. Causar una impresión tan vívida en un carácter como el suyo, hasta el punto de llevarla con él no estaba al alcance de cualquiera. Probablemente, suspiró para sus adentros el rey, era exactamente las mismas razones por las que a él esa mujer le parecía tan extraordinaria.

“Mae l'ovannen! Os doy la bienvenida a los salones del Reino del Bosque. Espero que hayáis tenido un viaje agradable hasta aquí, mis señores. Me siento honrado de recibir a gente de tanta _calidad_ ” aquí los gemelos parecieron detectar un tinte irónico en las palabras del monarca. “Espero que la fiesta que hemos preparado para recibiros sea de vuestro agrado. Por favor, sentiros como en casa.”

“Nos sentimos muy honrados por vuestra acogida, su Majestad. Estamos encantados de poder disfrutar de la legendaria hospitalidad del Bosque Negro, y deseamos renovar los lazos de amistad entre vuestro reino y las tierras de Imladris.” Le respondió diplomático el señor elfo.

‘¿Amistad?’ pensó Thranduil. ‘Escurridizo medio-elfo, ¿te llevas un tesoro de aquí, casi como un ladrón, y quieres amistad? Ya veremos.’

Pero externamente, hizo un gesto de asentimiento con la cabeza y descendió majestuosamente la gran escalinata de su trono, para tomar del brazo a Elrond y acercarse ambos hacia las mesas dispuestas para la fiesta. Ignorando por completo la cara de desconcierto de la Cazadora, se colocó a la cabecera, con el señor elfo a su derecha y sus hijos sentados en sucesión, de modo que la mujer se encontró de nuevo –y obviamente a propósito- dejada de lado en la ecuación. Nadie le dirigía la palabra, y las miradas torvas en su dirección hablaban por si solas. Mejor que se retirara cuanto antes, o se arriesgaba a que alguien la interpelara para que dejara el sitio libre. Con un súbito movimiento, se sentó a la izquierda del rey elfo, saludándole con una pequeña reverencia. El príncipe Legolas, a quien estaba usualmente dedicado ese asiento, comprendió a la perfección la intención del gesto, y le cedió con gracia el asiento, sentándose al lado de los hijos de Elrond.

Desde el otro lado del monarca, el gesto del sanador elfo había cambiado. En sus ojos danzaban chispas de alegría, y tenía que morderse la mejilla para no sonreir. Thranduil lo tenía bien merecido, con todos sus desprecios. Ella le devolvería todos los golpes, así que más le valía irse acostumbrado. Y hablando de acostumbrarse, a él tampoco le iba a resultar difícil tener a su lado una mujer como aquella. Desde luego que no.


	43. La cena

Durante la cena, el rey elfo dio buenas muestras de ser un _gran_ conocedor del vino de Dorwinion, de primera mano, en concreto. Se había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo con una copa en los labios, ponderando las reacciones que él mismo estaba experimentando teniendo a la Cazadora tan cerca, y a la vez tan inaccesible. Incapaz de resistir la ola de celos que le invadía, en un momento dado comentó a su invitado:

“El caso es que en estos últimos tiempos hemos tenido ciertos problemas de seguridad en mi palacio, curiosamente relacionados con alguna persona que os acompaña.”

“Oh” musitó el elfo entre dientes. “Las mazmorras. Ya estaba tardando…”

“¿Decíais?”

“No es nada, no es nada. Perdonad la interrupción.”

“Técnicamente, estáis en la compañía de una fugitiva de mi reino y podría, en buena ley, retenerla aquí hasta que purgue su pena, _de la misma manera_ que cuando estuvo aquí la última vez.”

“Podríais, es cierto. Nadie os lo reprocharía… Pero, mi señor Thranduil, ¿puedo seros sincero?”

“Por supuesto, hacedlo.”

“Tocad un solo pelo de su cabeza sin su consentimiento, y lo lamentareis. Pero yo no tendré nada que ver. Espero que no me lo toméis en cuenta, pero no pienso mover ni un dedo para evitar que ella se tome la molestia y el placer de romperos todos y cada uno de los huesos de vuestro cuerpo.”

“¿Sabéis, mi señor Elrond? En cualquiera, podría ver lo que me acabáis de decir como una amenaza vacía, pero soy consciente de que _es_ muy capaz. Espero que no me lo toméis en cuenta.”

“No lo hago. Por eso estoy aquí sentado. Y será mejor que dejemos el tema, o como se dé la vuelta y nos escuche, ambos nos arrepentiremos de esta conversación.”

“Está bien.”

Y con esta curiosa conversación, todo pareció calmarse alrededor del irascible rey de los elfos. Incluso se permitió cruzar algunas palabras insustanciales con la muchacha, notando cómo su comportamiento había cambiado profundamente. Seguía siendo la brillante alma que le había embrujado poco tiempo atrás, pero controlaba mucho mejor su carácter –hasta qué punto eran lecciones directamente adquiridas del señor de Imladris, eso no lo sabría nunca-. De modo que hablar con ella era un verdadero ejercicio de diplomacia florentina, pues era rápida y letal, disfrazando sus críticas con elegancia gracias a su rápido ingenio. Ay, qué maravillosa adicción habría resultado para su reino, su consejo y su cama. Pero no era tiempo de pararse en el pasado, iba a ser imposible separarla del lado del moreno medio-Elfo. Parecía justicia poética que dos criaturas tan distintas resultaran tan inexplicablemente complementarias.

Así que resignado, resolvió hacer que la corta estancia de los representantes del Valle Escondido fuera al menos soportable para ambos campos. Eso empezaba por mostrarse al menos civilizado frente a todos ellos, y asignar otras habitaciones a la Cazadora, a la que había mandado al extremo más alejado del palacio. Decidido a resolver ese pequeño problema, señaló a uno de los sirvientes que atendían la mesa: ‘Acercaros a las habitaciones de la señora, que ordenen sus posesiones y las trasladen a los cuarteles de Imladris.’ Con una inclinación de cabeza, su súbdito se apresuró a cumplir el cometido asignado. Mientras tanto, la cena seguía su curso, y pronto se levantarían para mezclarse con los cortesanos, además de que el baile planeado empezaría. Francamente, el rey elfo no se encontraba en la mejor de las disposiciones para la celebración, pero debía presidir convenientemente la recepción. Así que las mesas se retiraron, las lámparas se encendieron y los elfos, con la gracia sobrenatural que les caracterizaba, empezaron a moverse por el amplio Salón, interactuando en pequeños grupos o bailando al son de las flautas silvanas y las arpas.

Mientras escuchaba distraídamente lo que algún noble u otro le comentaba, el rey contemplaba cómo algunos de sus huéspedes atraían la atención de una inusual cantidad de jóvenes. Ah, el legendario encanto del señor de la Casa de la Flor Dorada no se había empañado con los años, ni tampoco le iban a la zaga los dos hijos de Elrond. No en vano su hermana era considerada la estrella de la mañana por su pueblo. No eran exactamente su versión masculina, pero donde Arwen era etérea e inalcanzable, las eternas sonrisas y la picardía de los hermanos les hacían mucho más cercanos y deseables. Algunos de los sanadores rodeaban a Elrond, cuya sabiduría era legendaria, interesándose por sus estudios en uno u otro remedio contra alguna enfermedad. Eso dejaba a la Cazadora entre las miradas reprobadoras de sus cortesanos, que resbalaban sobre ella como el agua de la lluvia, mientras hablaba animadamente con un amigo al que hacía tiempo no veía, el príncipe Legolas, que a todos los efectos parecía estar encantado con su compañía y no juzgar lo que todo el mundo veía.

Con una resolución súbita surgida no sabía muy bien de dónde, el rey se acercó a su vástago, y saludó a su acompañante con una inclinación de cabeza, y le dijo:

“Legolas, ion nin, ¿te importa si te robo un momento a tu encantadora acompañante? Prometo comportarme, no será mucho tiempo.”

El aludido buscó inquisitivamente la mirada de la mujer, y al recibir un gesto afirmativo de ella, se retiró brevemente a buscar una bebida.

“Está bien, mi señora, volveré enseguida. Si me disculpáis…”

Cuando estuvieron solos, la Cazadora miró curiosa a los ojos del rey, y le dijo:

“Thranduil Oropherion, qué inesperada sorpresa. Mis felicitaciones por esta magnífica fiesta, y mi más profundo agradecimiento por invitarme. ¿Qué puedo hacer por vos?”

“Nunca pensé que me castigaríais con un lenguaje formal, _hiril_ Faron. Pero supongo que era de esperar, después de todo. Quiero que sepáis que estoy dispuesto a remediar algunas injusticias que he cometido con vos, pues no os deseo mal. He hecho trasladar vuestras cosas a donde vuestra calidad y posición requiere. Mañana hablaré con mis sirvientes, pues veo en ellos algunas malas caras al respecto, y no estoy dispuesto a tolerar un comportamiento así en mi reino, no frente a mis órdenes.”

“El comportamiento irrespetuoso en _vuestro reino_ era monopolio mío, no estoy dispuesta a que nadie me quite ese puesto.” Comentó la Cazadora con un toque de humor, valorando lo que debía haberle costado al orgulloso monarca las frases que acababa de dirigirle.

Su interlocutor abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al escuchar el comentario, y una risa profunda nació de lo más hondo de su pecho, hasta emerger en pequeñas oleadas. Los que les rodeaban observaban el inusual gesto de su líder, achacándolo al vino que había consumido. Pero nada más lejos de la realidad. Acababa de reconciliarse consigo mismo en el espacio de unas frases, y decidió forzar un poco más la mano que le daban los Valar.

“Eso es cierto, muy cierto. Quizá deba crear un título honorífico para vos, algo como ‘molestadora real’. A cambio deberíais bailar conmigo, ahora que estamos entre iguales. Yo soy un estadista y vos, en fin, vos reinareis sobre Imladris y todos sus habitantes, me temo. Esos elfos están fascinados con vos, se ve a la legua. Es algo comprensible, desde luego, e irónico, si uno se para a pensar profundamente en ello. Así que se merece un baile. Apuesto a que en ese campo, al menos, soy un digno contrincante para el envarado señor de Imladris.”

“No creo que sea una buena idea, Thranduil.”

“¿Desde cuando eso os ha hecho retroceder, Faron?”

“Teneis razón.” Le respondió ella con una carcajada. “Vayamos pues. Pero sólo un baile, _aran_ , no quiero ser la causa de que perdáis ninguna extremidad, no sé si me explico.”

“A las mil maravillas, mi señora. A las mil maravillas.”

Para sellar el lazo de amistad que precariamente acababa de crearse entre ambos, se dirigieron hacia uno de los laterales, donde varias flautas tocaban una alegre melodía, algo energética, pero adecuada al espíritu que reinaba. El rey elfo la tomó por la cintura, maravillándose de la facilidad con la que su cuerpo ondulaba y se adaptaba a su ritmo, aunque se mantuvieran a una distancia respetuosa. Ella le agarró por el hombro, y Thranduil pudo ver la larga cicatriz que se enroscaba en su brazo, un recuerdo indeleble de sus interacciones. Pasó levemente los dedos sobre ésta, y musitó: ‘Lo siento’, a lo que la Cazadora le respondió, en igual tono: ‘No tienes por qué.’ Maravillada aún por ese cambio de actitud, la mujer se dejaba guiar sobre la pista, deseando realmente que permaneciera, pues no quería tener un enemigo en Thranduil. Antes bien, adoraba su extraño sentido del humor, y atesoraba muy hondo lo que había transpirado entre ellos, aunque hubiera cosas que no pudiera perdonar, y que siempre se interpondrían entre ambos. Pero por ahora, en el precario equilibrio en el que se movían, debía tomar las cosas como vinieran, lo cual implicaba disfrutar del momento y de las miradas de incredulidad que recibía por doquier. Elladan le hizo un guiño cuando sus miradas se cruzaron y Glorfindel levantó la copa en su dirección, rodeado como estaba por _ellyth_. Sorprendentement, Elrond sonreía bondadoso ante la situación, parecía que había entendido perfectamente la tregua que se había establecido, y estaba complacido. La música seguía sonando, y lo cierto es que Thranduil era un gran bailarín, haciéndola girar por la pista armoniosamente, e incluso llego a inclinarla ligeramente en su brazo, aunque se contuvo y mantuvo siempre las distancias.

Cuando la canción finalizó, Thranduil se inclinó para saludarla, y ella, en un inesperado gesto de respeto, se colocó la mano en el corazón y se inclinó a su vez, diciendo:

“Las palabras no pueden expresar lo que os agradezco el baile y el gesto que le acompaña. Guren ‘glassui. De verdad deseo de que la amistad pueda florecer algún día entre nosotros.”

“Así lo espero yo también, Faron. Echaré de menos vuestra acerada lengua por aquí. Ahora id a ver si rescatáis a vuestro señor de las garras de mis aburridos médicos.”

Con el inesperado beneplácito del monarca, se acercó a Elrond, que la miraba con ojos chispeantes. Una gran sonrisa se abrió paso en su rostro, y le pareció que el Salón del Trono se iluminaba, y todos los cortesanos chismosos desaparecían, para dejarles a ambos cara a cara.

“Mi señor” le saludó “Espero que estéis teniendo una agradable velada.”

“No tan agradable como la vuestra, según veo.” Recibió como respuesta. “Por sorprendente que pueda ser, parece que el rey y vos habéis resuelto vuestras diferencias.”

“En efecto. Aunque no tan agradable, tampoco, como el fin de esta velada será para vos, si está en mi mano.”

“¿Cómo decís? No os sigo…”

“Al parecer, uno de los puntos principales de mi nueva amistad con el señor de estas tierras es que entiende que debo estar en aposentos ‘adecuados a mi estatus y calidad’ lo que, en el lenguaje de Thranduil, significa que alguien habrá colocado mis cosas en vuestro cuarto. Y pienso hacer uso de él, con la venia real.”

“¿Oh? ¿Con que esas tenemos? Quizá entonces decida olvidar la diplomacia y retirarme ya a mi habitación, pues me encuentro _súbitamente_ fatigado.”

“Hir Elrond, dejad el sarcasmo para quien sepa manejarlo. Aguantad un poco, y yo sabré compensaros después…”

“Trato hecho.”   


Y con ese nuevo y precario entendimiento, la delegación de Imladris permaneció varios días bajo la atenta mirada de los elfos silvanos del Bosque Oscuro. Algunos, los más atrevidos, estaban encantados con las inusuales costumbres y abierta disposición de los de la Última Casa, otros renegaban entre dientes de los extranjeros, y consideraban que el rey había sido extremadamente amable siendo su anfitrión. Del primer grupo se aprovechó especialmente cierto Noldo rubio con una especial querencia por las pelirrojas. Parecía que hubiera alcanzado de nuevo Valinor, a juzgar por las sonrisas que aparecían en su cara todas las mañanas. Por su parte, Elladan y Elrohir parecían tener toda una legión de seguidoras –y algún seguidor- aunque en su caso no estaba claro si habían cedido a los avances o no. En resumen, la estancia en el Bosque Negro no fue para nada ni tan incómoda ni tan desagradable como las circunstancias podían haber hecho pensar.

Finalmente, cuando se marcharon, el propio Thranduil y su hijo se despidieron de ellos en el linde de la floresta. Con un último abrazo, Legolas se despidió de su amiga con ojos brillantes, y deseó fervientemente volver a verla de nuevo. Por su parte, Elrond le hizo extensiva una invitación para ir a visitarles cuando lo deseara, para estrechar los lazos entre los reinos. Para terminar, Thranduil prometió escribirles con asiduidad, comentando los avances de la oscuridad en el bosque y las estrategias de los orcos, lo que el otro señor agradeció profusamente. La Cazadora aprovechó para decirle:

“Si deslizáis algunas líneas para mí, _aran_ , quizá pueda seguir molestándoos desde lejos.”·

“Por supuesto, mi señora. La vida sería demasiado aburrida si no lo hiciera.” Con un gesto de saludo, terminó diciendo:

“Savo 'lass a lalaith, Faron. Un último consejo: lo peor de este viaje está por llegar. Cuidado con el Bosque de Oro.”

“Lo tendre, mellon nin, lo tendré. Na lû e-govaned vîn”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Savo 'lass a lalaith: Have joy and laugther.  
> Na lû e-govaned vîn: Until we meet again.  
> (source: http://www.arwen-undomiel.com/elvish/phrases.html)
> 
> Espero que os guste, finalmente nuestro querido rey elfo ha entrado en razón, quizá hasta les haga una visitilla...


	44. Otra etapa y otro encuentro

La ruta más corta hacia Imladris no tenía por qué haberles conducido a su siguiente etapa, pensó la Cazadora. Simplemente hubieran cruzado los Grandes Pasos de las Montañas Nubladas, y habrían llegado. Sin embargo, Elrond estaba preocupado por la oscuridad que se había detectado en Dol Guldur, que lindaba tanto con los dominios de Thranduil como con los de la señora de Lorien, y deseaba inspeccionar por sí mismo tal fenómeno. Algunos decían que un antiguo mago, un Nigromante, poblaba esas tierras y llenaba de maldad el territorio circundante. Por tanto, lo más conveniente, según le había comentado, era buscar el consejo de la Dama, pese a lo complicada que iba a resultar la situación. Lo más probable era que ya supiera lo que habían estado haciendo, conocía muchas cosas que habían sido y que estaban por venir. Así que la mujer, que se jactaba de no retroceder ante nada, era ciertamente reticente a atravesar las fronteras de Lorien, incluso aunque Thranduil no le hubiera puesto en guardia.

Aún quedaban muchas jornadas para llegar, en cualquier caso, y primero se acercarían a inspeccionar la abandonada fortaleza que tanto preocupaba a su señor, anteriormente llamada Amon Lanc. Viajaban siguiendo el curso del Anduin, bordeando los dominios del rey elfo, y lo cierto es que cuanto más se acercaban, más notaba ella que algo no iba bien en el paisaje. La vegetación se hacía cada vez más retorcido, y cosas extrañas les contemplaban desde la profundidad de la floresta. Incluso el curso del río parecía disminuir, como si su fuerza se hubiera agotado. Una niebla sobrenatural cubría todo el paisaje, y la colina se destacaba a lo lejos como un dedo ominoso que apuntaba al cielo. Un estremecimiento súbito le recorrió el cuerpo, y de repente recordó otros tiempos y otras batallas que no eran las suyas. Un detalle que había ‘ _olvidado’_ comentar a su amante. Que casualmente era el que tenía el don de la Vista, y no ella. En lo más profundo de su ser, sabía que no era buena idea acercarse a ese lugar, pero entendía las razones del Medio-Elfo para hacerlo. Si algo salía mal, el único consuelo que tenían era precisamente que se encontrarían cerca de Lothlorien si necesitaban cobijo. Lo cual no hacía nada por tranquilizarla.

Al parecer, algunos otros de la expedición estaban sintiendo la misma desazón que ella. En concreto, el caballo de Glorfindel, Asfaloth, que piafaba nervioso e intentaba salir por todos los medios del camino, para tomar uno de los codos del Anduin que llevaban a las Montañas. ‘Es la primera vez que estoy de acuerdo con un equino’, pensó ella con desesperación, y musitó en voz alta.

“Glorfindel, mellon nin, parece que Asfaloth disfruta tan poco con el paisaje como yo. ¿No sería más sabio dirigirnos directamente a Lorien y no ir a inspeccionar la colina por nuestra cuenta?”

“No hay nada que temer”, comentó desapasionadamente Elrond. “Ni siquiera nos internaremos en la fortaleza. Simplemente nos acercaremos desde abajo para que pueda sentir lo que se esconde dentro.”

“Eso es lo que me preocupa, amrâlimê, que si tú lo puedes detectar, él también podrá detectarte a ti.”

Obsesionada con esa idea, se pasó la mayor parte de la jornada cabizbaja y perdida en sus pensamientos. Muchas cosas debían ser dichas antes de que llegaran a Lorien, y ahora ella dudaba de que fuera a tener el tiempo necesario para hacerlo, si lo que sentía era cierto. Acamparon pronto, ya que querían llegar a Amon Lanc al alba, cuando el sol saliera y la oscuridad se recogiera. Mientras los demás colocaban las tiendas, Elrond rodeó su cintura con el brazo, sintiendo su desazón, y le murmuró al oído: “No ocurrirá nada, ya lo verás.”

“Me gustaría creerlo, de verdad, Elrond. Pero algo me atenaza el corazón desde que hemos visto esa fortaleza. Tengo el presentimiento que algo horrible me aguarda allí, no a ti, ni a ninguno de los de tu Casa, sino a mí. Algo antiguo que me conoce, y no entiendo cómo ni por qué. Tengo miedo de que, después de lo que hemos pasado, no pueda llegar a decirte…”

“Shhhhh, melleth nin, esas palabras esperarán a que pueda enseñarte el Valle, que espero que puedas considerar como tu hogar algún día.”

“Oh, Elrond….” Suspiró la mujer, emocionada, y se volvió para besarlo con pasión. Él notó el sabor salado de las lágrimas en sus labios, y comprendió que había mucho más de lo que se podía notar en la superficie, así que le tomó el brazo con cariño y dijo:

“No nos demos en espectáculo, Faron, estás especialmente hermosa con las últimas luces del día. Descansemos, y la mañana se llevará nuestras preocupaciones.”

Así que se retiraron a dormir, y con las primeras luces se levantaron, dispuestos a inspeccionar la colina. Los ruidos de un caballo al galope les sobresaltaron, y enseguida se pusieron en posición de ataque. Por precaución, todos iban equipados con armaduras, pero cada uno de los que conformaban la expedición favorecía un arma diferente. La mayor parte de los sirvientes esgrimían arcos largos, no tan grandes como los de los Galadhrim, pero que podían atravesar una placa de metal a una distancia prudencial. Elladan llevaba una larga espada élfica, así como su padre mientras que Elrohir había armado ya su arco corto. Glorfindel esgrimía Thorondun desde las alturas que le proporcionaba la alta cruz de Asfaloth, que se encontraba inusualmente tranquilo. Por último, la Cazadora había sacado sus espadas dobles de su vaina y se inclinaba hacia delante, intentando ver la fuente de los cascos que se oían cada vez más alto. Sin embargo, de repente todos bajaron las armas, y Elrond gritó:

“¡Mithrandir! ¡Qué alegría verte por aquí! ¿A qué debemos este feliz encuentro?”

“Me ha convocado la Dama,” le respondió Gandalf el Gris. “Debía esperarle aquí con el alba, y aquí estoy. Al parecer, también te ha llamado, supongo que para averiguar qué es lo que se mueve en Dol Guldur.”

“No, Mithrandir. “ respondió el sanador. “No he sido requerido por Galadriel, aunque supongo que ha sabido que veníamos, por eso nos ha citado aquí. Debemos, pues, esperarla.”

“Qué bien…” musitó muy bajito la Cazadora.

“¿Qué, Faron, deseando conocer a nuestra abuela?” le susurró Elrohir, con una mueca.

“Exultante.”

‘No lo dudo’ resonó una voz en su cabeza. ‘Aur vaer, Selene de la sangre de Durin, y quizá debería decir también de la mía… Días oscuros son estos, y no diré que me alegre de veros.’

“Ella está aquí” les previno, pero para sus adentros, respondió: ‘Alatúlië. No sé por qué, pero te conozco, Artanis. Muchas generaciones han pasado desde que nos cruzamos por primera vez, y no hay amor entre tu raza y la mía. Hay algo en mi interior que me insta a recordarte la luz en tu pelo, y la perdición que eso trajo para todos los Eldar.’

‘Nai! Sabía que no podía estar equivocada. La locura de Elrond se hace ahora más patente que nunca. La desgracia os sigue, _Feänorion._ ’

‘Estáis equivocada, Dama Blanca. No soy elfa, mi padre es Dain de las Colinas del Hierro.’

‘Ah, pero la llamada de la sangre es fuerte…’

Y con estas palabras, la señora del Bosque de Oro se acercó con sus guardias a la comitiva de Imladris. Saludó con una inclinación de cabeza a Gandalf, y abrazó a sus nietos. Seguidamente, se retiró con Elrond para mantener una airada conversación en la que seguramente estarían discutiendo el _pequeño_ detalle de su presencia allí. Por enésima vez desde que se conocieron, la Cazadora se sintió miserable e insignificante, además de estar completamente asombrada por la revelación que acababa de hacerle. Sospechaba que era una trampa para volverla en contra de Elrond, pues de todos era conocido que había sido arrebatado a sus padres cuando era niño por dos de los hijos de Fëanor. No debía de guardar ningún cariño a sus descendientes, fueran quienes fueran.

En cualquier caso, empezaba a comprender por qué conocía el verdadero nombre de la dama Galadriel, o por qué llevaba varios días soñando con batallas que no eran suyas, y con grandes llamas que se elevaban al cielo. Maldición. Lo peor es que también sabía qué era lo que se iba a encontrar en Amon Lanc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alatúlië: Welcome (quenya)  
> Artanis: el antiguo nombre Noldor de Galadriel  
> Aur Vaer: Buenos días  
> Nay! (lamento, interjección) quenya


	45. La colina desnuda

Una vez que los grandes señores hubieron terminado de discutir, se dirigieron hacia la falda de la colina, para inspeccionar lo que la aparentemente solitaria fortaleza tenía de especial para estar atrayendo a tal cantidad de oscuras criaturas. Mientras andaban, el mago se acercó a la Cazadora, e inspeccionándola con minuciosidad, le comentó:

“Me parece que no hemos sido convenientemente presentados, mi señora. Mi nombre es Gandalf, los elfos me llaman Mithrandir, y los enanos Thârkun. Me han comentado que, mmm, os dirigís a la Ultima Casa como huésped distinguido de su señor.”

“Si, más o menos. Huésped sería la palabra adecuada. Mi nombre es Selene, aunque por aquí todo el mundo me llama Faron, la Cazadora. Casi me gusta más ese apodo, la verdad. A vuestro servicio, Thârkun. Perdonadme si resulto un poco directa, pero al parecer, ¿sois un mago?.”

“Supongo que soy tan mago como vos sois un huésped. Los dos somos demasiado inteligentes como para andarnos con rodeos. Y supongo que querréis saber qué es lo que la Dama del Bosque ve en vos que os hace tan extraña.”

“No, que soy alguien raro ya lo sé. Me gustaría saber por qué ha hecho un comentario tan extraño sobre mi linaje.”

“Porque es cierto. Cualquiera con un don de visión puede detectar vuestro aura, querida mía. Que resulta especialmente atractiva, no lo dudéis, porque es un remanente de una antigua llama que se creía extinguida hace tiempo, pero de la que todos los sabios parecen olvidar que también se puede heredar _por via femenina._ Y así, desde que una de vuestras antecesoras decidió aventurarse donde nadie había conseguido hacerlo antes, todas lleváis un poco –o un mucho, en vuestro caso- del elfo más glorioso y devastador que jamás pisó la Tierra Media. ¿Por qué creéis que, después de eones de soledad, no uno, sino dos de los elfos más antiguos y poderosos pusieron sus miradas en vos, de todas las mujeres que han hollado estas tierras?.”

“Oh, qué alentador. Me estáis diciendo que puede que comparta una sangre maldita, que entre otras cosas es la _única_ razón para que aquel que tiene mi corazón se acerque a mí. Maravilloso, y yo que pensaba que mi día no podía empeorar más después de ser insultada por la suegra de mi amante…” respondió, con todo el veneno del que era capaz. “Ah, pero esperad, que aún puede mejorar, porque ¿no vamos todos hacia una fortaleza que al parecer está dominada por una antiguo mal, contra el cual llevo intentando prevenir durante días a esta expedición?”

“La amargura no os sienta bien, mi señora. Yo no he dicho que estéis maldita. Antes bien, creo que es todo lo contrario. Los Valar han guiado vuestros pasos para que podáis estar hoy aquí, amáis y sois amada. A vuestra manera, la oscuridad no tiene poder sobre vos, pero no sois una criatura de luz. Eso es muy inusual.”

“Gracias por vuestras palabras, Thârkun, pero no puedo sacudirme de encima la sensación de que nos estamos acercando a nuestra perdición.”

“O a la suya, depende de cómo se mire…” respondió enigmático el mago.

Cuando llegaron a las retorcidas puertas de hierro del castillo, nada parecía moverse en los alrededores. Hasta el viento había dejado de sonar, lo que hacía que los sentidos de todos estuvieran especialmente en guardia. Algo se escondía allí, y era necesario hacerle salir. Alzando su bastón, el mago conminó:

“¿Quién está ahí? ¡Déjate ver!”

Un resplandor azul recorrió los viejos muros, iluminando sus rincones, pero sin mostrar a ningún ser vivo, ni el más pequeño ratón. Era antinatural, y todos lo sabían. Se encontraban en un estado de expectación, hasta que empezaron a escuchar un susurro que parecía ser llevado por el mismo viento, que tenía ahora vapores venenosos:

“Tres Anillos para los Reyes Elfos bajo el cielo.  
Siete para los Señores Enanos en palacios de piedra.  
Nueve para los Hombres Mortales condenados a morir...”

Con esto, varios espectros empezaron a aparecer en su campo de visión, altos y terribles, armados con antiguas espadas, y con un espacio vacío en el lugar donde debería estar su rostro. Sus voces no eran más que siseos, y parecían estar esperando la orden de atacar. Una sombra más alta se separó de las demás, con una armadura negra como la noche, que parecía absorber la luz en torno a ella, ni siquiera el sol de la mañana se atrevía a reflejarse sobre ella. Levantó las manos, y las llamas le rodearon. De las profundidades de su casco salió una voz sobrenatural, que les dijo:

“Insensatas criaturas… ¿Qué habéis venido a hacer aquí? Estáis solos. Os enfrentáis a vuestra destrucción y ni siquiera lo sabéis. El Gris, esos patéticos elfos, e incluso habéis traído a una mortal con vos. ¿No será algún débil descendiente de Isildur lo que tenéis ahí?”

“Ah, al fin te has revelado, _Nigromante_.” Comentó Gandalf. “Este no es tu sitio. Retírate, o serás vencido como tu señor antes que tú.”

“¿Estás seguro de eso, mago? Mis sirvientes os aplastarán uno a uno, empezando por ese miserable medio-elfo que lleva tantas centurias dándome problemas…” y levantó un dedo hacia el sanador elfo. Sin embargo, una inesperada voz resonó en las puertas, e hizo detenerse la mano del poderoso personaje.

“Estoy un poco _harta_ de ese concepto de mortalidad que todos esgrimís como si fuera un insulto. Todos pueden morir, hombre, elfo o enano. Y en particular tú, Annatar. Quizá quieras replantearte de nuevo a quién consideras una amenaza.”

“¿Cómo osas, mujer?”

“Y dime, forjador de mentiras, ¿qué tal te obedecen esos anillos tuyos?” siguió diciendo ella, con una voz nueva, profunda y peligrosa, y sin saber muy bien a qué se refería.

El yelmo giró tan rápido que todos escucharon el ominoso chirrido metálico de las juntas.

“Ah, ¿ahora ya lo ves? Tanta teatralidad no te conviene, sirviente de Melkor. Esas llamas no te corresponden. De hecho, quizá conozca a otra persona a la que le sientan mejor…”

La Cazadora se movía, pero no era ella la que guiaba sus gestos. Incluso su cara había cambiado. Chasqueó los dedos y colocó su palma hacia arriba, y parte de las llamas que rodeaba al oscuro personaje se desplazaron a su mano, que empezó a refulgir como si fuera una antorcha, pero sin quemarla. Al fin, el Nigromante comprendió.

“El pelo de fuego, qué adecuado. Dime, Fëanor, ¿crees que esta estúpida carcasa mortal te va a librar esta vez? Ya estás muerto, esto es sólo un vago reflejo de tu alma cobarde que se ha escondido en un rincón, esperando su oportunidad.”

“Pero no tienes por qué hacerlo. Únete a mí, Noldo, y te proporcionaré eso que tanto ansías. Poder. Liderarás mi ejército, te enseñaré los secretos de la forja, para que puedas crear objetos maravillosos. Saciaré tus ansias de venganza, y las de ese recipiente que te aloja. Será mi reina roja, se alzará orgullosa sobre la sangre de sus enemigos, y nadie intentará domarla nunca más.”

“Nadie toma mis decisiones por mí, nigromante.” Respondió la mujer, notando como detrás de ella un gran poder se iba acumulando. “No pienso ser tu reina. Además, te has equivocado de color. La sangre de orco es negra, como supongo que será la tuya…” y levantó sus espadas. “Has perdido, maldito.”

En ese momento, se echó a un lado para revelar a la dama Galadriel en todo su esplendor, que se dirigió al lugarteniente de Melkor, conminándole a abandonar el lugar. Aprovechando el desconcierto del ente, le obligó a retirarse con palabras de magia y poder. Sin embargo, el gesto le debilitó, y a punto estuvo de caer, si no fuera por el brazo de la Cazadora, que la retuvo.

‘No creáis que esto salda vuestras deudas. Seguís siendo la locura de Elrond.’ resonó la misma voz en su cabeza.

‘No lo pienso ni por un momento. Y ese sería un buen nombre para un barco, ¿no creéis? Vos ya habéis ganado. Como bien ha puntualizado el monstruo que estaba presente, soy mortal. Mi vida no es más que una mota de polvo en vuestros zapatos, y después, _todos_ vosotros zarpareis hacia Valinor. Así que perdonadme si no simpatizo con la pretendida ofensa, mi señora.’

‘Quizá no tenga que esperar tanto.’

‘Quizá no.’

Los Galadhrim se apresuraron a ayudar a su señora, y todos se dirigieron a la ciudad en los árboles, Lothlorien. Su hermosura era arrebatadora, y aunque todos los de Rivendell ya habían estado allí antes, no pudieron evitar maravillarse de nuevo con las obras de arte vivas que alfombraban el lugar, las ramas que conformaban la ornada bóveda que les protegía y la airosa belleza de los Talan, las viviendas que colgaban de los árboles. La Cazadora notaba la magia de la Dama en cada lugar, y sabía que tampoco allí sería bien recibida. Parecía una constante en cada reino en el que paraba, y se preguntaba si ocurriría lo mismo en los Salones de Fuego del Valle Escondido. Pero no entraba en sus planes huir, su corazón seguía en las manos de una sola persona, y hasta que él decidiera liberarlo, su puesto estaba a su lado.

Por lo que ella sabía, ahora que el último secreto sobre su vida, que ni siquiera ella conocía, había sido desvelado, quizá lo hubiera perdido ya. Al parecer, era el recipiente de una pequeñísima parte del _fëa_ de Fëanor, que se había despertado enfrente de su ancestral enemigo. Y si hacía caso del mago, era la única razón por la que Elrond la había elegido. Desgraciadamente, esa conversación no podía esperar.

Así que cuando los sirvientes se hubieron retirado para atender a sus señores, y les dejaron en un Talan espacioso para que descansaran, ella se acercó rápidamente al sanador, y le dijo:

“Lo siento muchísimo, Elrond. No lo sabía. Fue tu suegra la que lo notó y me lo explicó con duras e hirientes palabras. No era yo misma.”

“Entiendo, es algo que nadie podía prever. El problema es por qué tanto la Dama como Gandalf se dieron cuenta nada más verte, y yo no. Quizá mi relación contigo haya nublado mi juicio.”

“No, no lo creo. Thranduil tampoco se dio cuenta. Thârkun dice que es la razón por la que ambos os sentisteis atraídos por mí en primer lugar.”

“¿La razón de….? Será un mago, pero Mithrandir no entiende nada. Por esa regla de tres, todos deberíamos estar locos por Galadriel, ya que la sangre feanoriana es mucho más fuerte en ella que en ti.”

“¿Crees que ese espíritu tiene algo que ver con nosotros? Fue tu fuerza, pero sobre todo tu carácter, lo que me acercó a ti. Y ese carácter _tan_ tuyo es el que te ha llevado a defendernos, y a rechazar a Sauron, el constructor de mentiras. Porque probablemente Fëanor hubiera aceptado el poder que le ofrecía, o no, eso nunca lo sabremos. Pero tú eres tú, y eso es lo que importa.”

“Quizá quieras escribir al rey elfo para que te explique sus razones, pero creo que serán algo más… terrenales, no sé si me explico. Nada que ver con un Noldo muerto, por muy grande que fuera, él los odia con toda su alma, aún más que a los enanos.”

“Oh, Elrond, amrâlimê. Te quiero.” La declaración salió de una forma natural de la boca de la Cazadora.

“Yo también te quiero, Faron. Y ya te dije una vez que no me afecta en nada quiénes sean tus ancestros”.


	46. Volviendo a casa

Después de pasar unos incómodos días en el bosque de Lorien, atravesaron Ost-in-Edhil para seguir el curso del Glanduin. Las tierras de Eregion se veían vastas y desoladas, sin los elfos que en otras edades las habitaban, y esa certeza parecía pesar sobre el corazón de toda la expedición, que cantaba tristes canciones sobre tiempos antiguos y más felices, y rememoraban las historias de sus ancestros, como Celebrimbor, el verdadero hacedor de los anillos. Después de saber que ella también tenía una pequeña parte de sangre Noldor –tampoco era tan raro, teniendo en cuenta la mezcla de razas de su especie- se sentía más inclinada a conocer mejor los relatos sobre ese pueblo, al cual también pertenecía su amante, que técnicamente contaba con el título nada menos que de Alto Rey de los Noldo, aunque no lo hubiera reivindicado nunca. La ironía del título no había pasado desapercibida para la Cazadora, que aún reía para sus adentros con la broma secreta –Reina negra al fin y al cabo, si tenía el corazón de un rey-.

En cualquier caso, el camino seguía, mucho más placentero que en anteriores ocasiones, acompañados por la melodía del Bruinen, que se deslizaba torrencial hacia el mar, y murmuraba como dándoles la bienvenida. Y así los días pasaron, hasta que una tarde divisaron a lo lejos la horca del Bruinen, en la que el río se dividía en dos, lo cual significaba que en menos de una jornada llegarían al vado, y con ello al final de su viaje.

Se enviaron mensajeros para prevenir a los de la Casa y preparar los aposentos, y mientras tanto un tremor de anticipación –y por qué no decirlo, cierta desazón-. ¿Le recibirían igual en el Valle que en el resto de reinos? ¿Tendría que moverse otra vez entre murmullos, malas caras y desprecios? Impaciente por conocer la respuesta, no pudo conciliar el sueño durante la noche. Se levantó y paseó alrededor del improvisado campamento, planteándose muchas cosas en su cabeza. Cómo había llegado hasta allí estaba claro, pero no sabía qué iba a ser de su vida a partir de entonces. Por un lado, quería creer que esa vez sería diferente, que no tendría que esconderse nunca más, que Elrond la quería, y se lo había dicho. Pero las cosas nunca eran tan sencillas. Esa casa había vivido con el eco de otras pisadas femeninas, de la que siempre sería su señora, de la tenía el lugar principal en su corazón. Ella sólo era un sustituto, una venda para una herida que sólo sanaría el día en que el elfo llegar a las costas de Aman. Lo había sabido desde un principio, pero estar tan cerca del Valle hacía que sus temores se materializaran, y amenazaran con ahogarla. En un momento incluso pensó en la posibilidad de volver. Su madre estaría encantada de verla de nuevo en las Colinas –y podría preguntarle por esa extraña conexión con los fëanorianos-... hasta que una voz cristalina interrumpió su línea de pensamiento:

“¿Nerviosa, mi señora?”

“Aterrada, mellon, aterrada. Ya hemos llegado, ¿qué pasa si este no es mi sitio?, ¿qué pasa si su gente no me acepta?”

“Nosotros te aceptamos mucho antes de que ese pobre _ellyn_ encontrara el coraje para acercarse a ti, Faron, ¿por qué habría de ser diferente?” Los ojos de Glorfindel la examinaban con gravedad. “¿No te estarás arrepintiendo, verdad?”

“No lo sé, en verdad. Últimamente mi vida no hace más que complicarse, y temo que esto venga a añadirse y estropear mi relación con tu señor”

“No lo hará. Si hay un elfo –o Medio-Elfo- sobre la Tierra Media que pueda entender de emociones y sentimientos encontrados, ese es Elrond de Rivendell. Considera que tienes un gran gusto para los hombres” le guiñó un ojo.

“Bueno, para casi todos…” le respondió ella, intentando hacer un chiste pero profundamente agradecida hacia el rubio personaje por haberla tranquilizado. Si un héroe de antaño como él no veía falta en su relación, tampoco lo harían los demás habitantes del Valle.

Así que al día siguiente todos se levantaron con el alba, impacientes por llegar a Casa, saludar a los amigos y descansar del largo viaje. La Cazadora, en concreto, no podía esperar a darse un largo baño que le quitara el polvo y el cansancio del camino. Los gemelos parloteaban incesantemente sobre todos los lugares que querían hacerle visitar, pero Elrond estaba inusualmente silencioso, buscando las líneas del horizonte. Cuando hubieron llegado al vado del Bruinel, una delegación de elfos les estaba esperando, parecía que con impaciencia.

A la cabeza se encontraba un elfo muy pálido, con una túnica oscura y el cabello negro como la tinta, que saludó con deferencia a su señor y dirigió inmediatamente una mirada de reprobación a Glorfindel, que sonreía bajo sus onduladas mechas rubias.

“Le suilon, hir vuin! ¡Al fin habéis vuelto! Espero que vuestro viaje haya sido venturoso, y que todos los asuntos en Erebor hayan quedado zanjados. La Última Casa necesita de vuestra guía, y la correspondencia se acumula en mi despacho.”

“Yo también me alegro de verte, Erestor, amigo mío. Permíteme presentarte a la dama Selene, de las Colinas del Hierro, que ha de quedarse con nosotros durante largo tiempo, o al menos así lo deseo.”

“Mi señora, Erestor de Imladris a vuestro servicio.”

“Un placer, maestre, pero preferiría que me llamarais por mi nombre, o si lo deseáis, me conocen también como Faron.”

“Así lo haré” respondió el elfo, inclinando la cabeza. “Si nos acompañáis, vuestras habitaciones os esperan.”

Posteriormente, Elladan se encargó de presentarle a otros elfos, los guardias que les acompañaban, y que parecían tener cierta familiaridad con los gemelos. Según le comentaron, solían salir juntos de cacería.

“¿Y qué cazais, mellon nin?”

“Irch.” Respondió uno de los guardias.

“Ah, en ese caso, espero que la próxima vez me permitáis acompañaros. Hay un nuevo nombre al que tengo intenciones de aspirar, y que implica a _muchos_ de esos malnacidos muertos.”

Los dos hermanos, que sabían a qué se refería, echaron la cabeza hacia atrás y rieron de buena gana. Los guardias también debieron encontrar su petición agradable, puesto que enseguida entablaron conversación con ella sobre las mejores emboscadas o las armas más adecuadas. Sin darse cuenta, llegaron a las puertas de Imladris, y lo que ella vió allí le robó el aliento.

No era un lugar tan majestuoso como el palacio de piedra de Thranduil, ni tan intrincado como los Talan del Bosque de Oro, pero todo el lugar rezumaba elegancia y tranquilidad. El agua –¡bendita agua!- del Bruinel fluía por doquier en cascadas, riachuelos y fuentes, cubriendo todo el lugar con una melodía extraña, que invitaba al descanso. Las casas eran de piedra blanca, airosas, y se fundían con el paisaje de un modo magistral que sólo los arquitectos elfos eran capaces de conseguir. ‘Nunca más me sentiré como una flor a la que olvidan regar’ pensó ella, súbitamente aliviada.

Volviendo la vista, se cruzó con una mirada gris que la contemplaba, y sintió una familiar calidez en sus entrañas. Había tantas cosas en esos ojos: alegría por volver a casa, preocupación por los suyos, e incluso algo de amor para ella, que se dio cuenta de que no podía estar en un lugar mejor. El señor elfo también pareció leer algo en su cara, porque se acercó y la rodeó con sus brazos, enfrente de toda su sorprendida comitiva, para susurrarle al oído:

“Estamos en casa.”


	47. Epílogo: 77 años después

Aragorn cabalga raudo como el rayo, muy preocupado por Frodo Bolsón. El pequeño hobbit ha sido herido en la cima de los Vientos, y parece estar perdiendo su energía a pasos agigantados. Aquellos que les persiguen parecen estarle robando las ganas de vivir, y cada vez está más pálido. No puede dejar que les alcancen.

Las tierras de su padre no están lejos. El señor de Imladris tiene el don de la Visión, y sabrá que están llegando, como también estará informado sobre los horrores que les persiguen desde el Gran Camino del Oeste. Habrá enviado a sus mejores guerreros para contenerles, y espera que lleguen a tiempo, o la vida del Mediano estará perdida para ellos. Con ese pensamiento en mente, espoleó a su montura, obligándole a ir más deprisa. Mirando hacia atrás, se asegura de que los otros hobbits le seguían, y busca con la mirada en el camino. Debe llegar al vado, y quizá haya alguna oportunidad.

Alertado por un piafar de su caballo al descender el terreno, se da cuenta de que hay alguien cerca. Campanillas de plata anuncian el sonido de alguien acercándose, no puede ser un enemigo. En el recodo del camino le espera un elfo con el cabello de oro, acompañado de varios guardias. Glorfindel. El heredero de Isildur se alegra, pues no hay otro elfo más poderoso en la Casa, salvo quizá su propio señor o… ¿dónde estará ella? ¿Seguirá en Imladris?. En cualquier caso, el tiempo apremia, y Glorfindel les acompaña durante un buen trecho, en el cual parecen haber esquivado a las monturas negras. Frodo, enfermo, cabecea desde la grupa de Asfaloth, que parece cuidar del pequeño personaje para que no se caiga.

El vado ya se ve al fondo, y Aragorn se alegra, al fin van a llegar a su hogar. Pueden atravesar el río, está suficientemente bajo, sorprendentemente para la época del año, pero no se para a pensar nada más, pues las negras cabalgaduras salen de las sombras y casi les dan caza. Frodo se vuelve, extremadamente pálido, y frena con un gesto de las riendas a su montura, como si quisiera esperarlos. Sin embargo, una órden de Glorfindel conmina al caballo a correr y atravesar las aguas, mientras los demás se vuelven para hacer frente a los terrores que les aguardan. Un ruido tremendo, como de un huracán, saluda su llegada, pero no parece un ruido ominoso que esas criaturas hayan convocado. Es más, no sabe muy bien cómo definirlo, es como si una tormenta pudiera _gritar._ O cantar, a tal efecto.

El alto Noldo parece conocer el sonido, y les hace señas para que crucen cuanto antes, y cuando la última pata de sus jamelgos ha tocado la ribera, lo ve. El río se acerca como una gran estampida, a la cabeza de la cual va un solo caballo, rápido como el viento, cuyo jinete tiene una melena leonina de reflejos rojos. El personaje levanta la mano, y las olas se paran un momento. Se coloca delante de los Espectros, y les dice:

“Volvemos a vernos, escoria. Sabéis que no tenéis poder aquí. Marchaos por donde habéis venido, o seréis destruidos.”

Desde las profundidades de los negros agujeros que son sus caras, los espectros sisean, en lengua negra. Aragorn no entiende lo que dicen, pero parece que la extraña figura sí lo hace, aunque su registro de voz ha cambiado, y se ha hecho más bajo y profundo, más amenazador y antiguo.

“No oses llamar a mi linaje cobarde, o tu señor Annatar va a tener que recoger tus pedacitos por toda Arda. Y no, aquí no hay ninguna reina roja. Sólo _Urul_ , la llama, para perdición de los orcos.”

Las monstruosas cabalgaduras de los espectros se acercan cada vez más, ignorando las advertencias de la mujer, pues es una mujer la que les cierra el paso. Una mujer alta, con espadas dobles, que él conoce muy bien, pues la ha visto durante toda su infancia. Tiene una larga vida para ser sólo hija de los Hombres, y los rumores dicen que es su sangre mixta la que la hace tan especial. Sabe que es mortal y peligrosa, pero que también puede curar, y es un secreto a voces para todos que es la joya, la única, del señor del Valle Escondido. 

Con una sonrisa sarcástica, la mujer baja la mano y las aguas desbocadas caen sobre las sombras, limpiándolas de la superficie del Valle y llevándoselas de allí, mientras ella tararea una canción en la orilla. Cuando todo ha terminado, se acerca a los sorprendidos hobbits y saluda a Aragorn.

“Mellon, cuanto tiempo. Elrond te ha echado muchísimo de menos. ¿Me vas a presentar a tus amigos?”

“Por supuesto, Faron. No sabes lo que me alegro de verte. Meriadoc Brandigamo, Peregrín Tuk, esta es Selene, la cazadora, señora de Imladris. Aunque probablemente si le dais ese título os sumerja en el primer charco de barro que encuentre, como solía hacer conmigo cuando era niño.”

“Señores hobbits, a vuestro servicio. Y prefiero que me llaméis Faron, si no os importa. Lo de señora de Imladris te lo haré pagar, Trancos.”

“Estoy seguro de ello. Quizá quieras darme una oportunidad en el campo de entrenamiento. He aprendido algunos trucos nuevos.”

“Los gemelos estarán encantados de oírlo. Yo no puedo entrenar ahora, Elrond ha convocado un Consejo, y no es prudente…”

“¿Qué dices? ¿Aún te sigues escondiendo cuando los grandes señores andan cerca? Eso no es propio de ti.”

“No me escondo, ahora trato de comportarme como una dama, al menos mientras estén por aquí. Lo cual implica, entre otras cosas, que nada de espadas ni de envolver hobbits en barro. Estáis a salvo, amigos.”

A los dos jóvenes hobbits les agrada mucho el carácter de esta nueva amiga, y al llegar, se dan cuenta que todo el mundo la saluda con respeto. Sin embargo, hay algo salvaje en sus andares y en su forma de actuar, tan poco _élfica_ , que destaca muchísimo entre los otros habitantes de la Casa. Enseguida les lleva a las habitaciones de curación, donde el dueño se está encargando de un inconsciente Frodo. Mientras tanto, le oyen llamar en una habitación lateral:

“Gimli hijo de Glóin, ¿dónde has metido tu perezoso trasero enano? Acabo de enfrentarme a unos espectros, por Mahal, y mi señor está ocupado. ¡Necesito una cerveza!”

Los días pasan, y grandes personajes se reúnen en un Concilio. Elrond ha reunido a representantes de los enanos, los elfos y los hombres para una última batalla. Ella también está allí, contemplando todo desde un rincón, sin decir nada. Sabe que los hobbits están escondidos detrás de un pilar, escuchando también los prodigios que allí se narran, con los ojos como platos y los nudillos pálidos de aferrarse a la piedra. A ella las noticias no le toman de sorpresa. Ha cabalgado a lo largo y ancho de la Tierra Media durante estos años, muchas veces de cacería con los hermanos, infundiendo pavor en el corazón de los orcos. Otras veces simplemente porque su corazón se lo pedía, pues no soportaba más la quietud del Valle. Pero siempre retornaba, después de algunos meses, a los cálidos brazos de su señor, y todo eran risas y música durante un tiempo, aliviando el pesado corazón del dueño de esos parajes.

No obstante, no le gustaba entretener a los huéspedes, pues sus preguntas le hacían sentir profundamente incómoda, cuando no inadecuada. Pero también había aprendido a adaptarse, y vestida como la más humilde de las doncellas elfas, asiste ahora a la mesa sin decir nada, aunque sus dedos hormiguean con la necesidad de tomar sus espadas y poner un poco de cordura en la reunión. Nadie parece notarlo, al menos hasta que el joven hobbit, Frodo, se acerca con el Anillo Único y lo deposita sobre la mesa. Una súbita ráfaga de aire parece robarle la respiración, y se levanta con rapidez. ‘Me siento indispuesta’ comenta, y se retira rápidamente de las inmediaciones.

“El Anillo. El Único. El daño de Isildur. Si piensas por un momento, Fëanor, que te voy a dejar que te acerques a esa joya, estás muy equivocado. Antes me arrojo al Mar.”

Más tranquila, se dirige a una de las balconadas más alejadas, reflexionando profundamente. Si Elrond decide dar cobijo al Portador en Imladris, ella tendrá que marcharse definitivamente, con gran dolor de su corazón. No puede dejar que el _fëa_ que alberga se acerque al objeto maldito, o muchas calamidades se abatirán sobre la Tierra Media. Además, sabe que el Enemigo estará esperando ese momento para sitiar el Valle Escondido, y tendrán que presentar batalla.

Fuera como fuera, sus años de paz han pasado. Precisamente ahora, cuando ella había sabido la noticia. El primero –y único, por lo que parecía- en darse cuenta había sido Glorfindel. Aun así, ella no había querido que nadie más lo supiera, continuando con sus quehaceres normales, e incluso comandando el ataque contra los espectros, segura de ser más poderosa que nunca. Las horas pasan, y ella se pone cada vez más triste por tener que abandonar la vida que conoce, y que ha comenzado a amar.

Unas suaves pisadas le sacan de su ensimismamiento, y unos brazos la rodean, como siempre, en silencio, para ver atardecer. Cuando el sol se ha puesto por el horizonte, y todo está en calma, él le susurra:

“Los hobbits van a partir, con el hombre de Gondor, el hijo de Thranduil y Mithrandir. Van a llevar el Anillo al Monte del Destino.”

“Oh, es un viaje peligroso, amrâlimê. ¿Has pensando en quién vas a enviar de tu Casa? ¿Glorfindel, quizá?”

“No, será Aragorn. Ya es hora de que el heredero de Isildur reclame lo que es suyo.”

“Entonces, ¿qué es lo que te turba, amor? Pues te siento agitado e inquieto. ¿Has tenido una visión?”

“No, mis visiones son borrosas ahora, cegadas por la cercanía del Enemigo. Es sólo que tengo miedo, Aragorn es como un hijo para mí, y temo perderlo.”

Ella se vuelve hacia él, y le besa lentamente, intentando borrar sus dudas. Luego lo piensa mejor, y coloca la mano del poderoso elfo sobre su estómago:

“No vas a perder a nadie, Elrond Eärendilion. Tu hijo se aleja, nada más. Es algo natural para todos los padres. Pero quizás tengas oportunidad de serlo de nuevo…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finite incantatem!  
> Por fin he terminado la historia. Espero que os haya gustado, a los que la habéis seguido, y os pido que me dejéis algún comentario, sugerencia, crítica, sobre cómo puedo mejorar.   
> Estoy corta de ideas para escribir, así que si teneis algún tema que os gustaría ver negro sobre blanco, agradecería las sugerencias.  
> Muchas gracias por haberme acompañado en este viaje!  
> Na lû e-govaned vîn


End file.
